Revolution
by Pla2nBJ
Summary: Sequel to Rise. I have ignited the revolution. George Washington now rallies the colonists and this country might finally be free. Now with new problems and a full out war on our hands, Connor and I must join some unlikely allies and face deadly encounters to finish what we started. Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. We are Assassins. We are coming home to end this.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello once for the second time audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! Here's the link to Rise and it would be smart to read it before you start this book: : __ s/9317991/1/Rise or :  story/6146563-rise-an-assassin%27s-creed-3-fanfict ion (copy and paste for the Wattpad link) I am super excited to write Revolution. I'm surprised you guys stuck with me this long but I thank you for that. It would have been up sooner but I'm such a procrastinator, sorry. But here it is! I may be slower to update because I have summer band and school coming up. But I promise to post at least once a week. So here it is, the first chapter of the second book in The Revenge of the Assassins Series, Revolution:_

_Bekahw1107_

**Revolution**

_Some Pictures, a Knock Out, and a Chase_

"Come on, just one more."

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"This is silly!"

"But it's fun!"

"I am not doing it."

"Just one more, I promise."

"Ugh, I hate it when you give me those puppy dog eyes, you know that?"

"Yes, I know. That's why I do it. But I know you love me for it."

"That I do."

"Now please simile this time!"

I hold the phone above our heads as I rest my head next to Connor's. I put on a cute smile as I flip the camera to FaceTime while Connor puts on one of his cute small grins which he used in almost all of the thirty pictures I took of him that day.

It was a beautiful fall afternoon. We lay in the soft green grass; the clouds above our heads were white, large, and puffy. The air smelled of timber wood that Terry and Godfrey were cutting nearby and fresh bread Prudence was making in her oven outside. The birds called out to one another in the threes above. For this one moment, everything is perfect.

But then my thoughts travel back to the situation at hand…

It has been a few weeks since Connor and I were at Bunker Hill. I told Connor everything about the woman and my choice and the things I saw. But he still has the scar on his stomach as a cold reminder of that night. Now the Templars think Connor dead. But not for long…

Our enemy is tenacious. When money failed them, they took force. But Connor and I have slain Johnson and Pitcairn both, ending their plots. George Washington now rallies the colonists and their march towards freedom begins in earnest. Little wonder then, the Templars want him dead. They seek to shape this land into something cold and ordered. Something soulless. And he is an obstacle. We must save him, that his cause may flourish and Connor's people remain safe. But the more we prod, the greater chance we are discovered. The Templars believe their men lost to the revolution. In their eyes, the Assassins are gone and scattered- no longer a threat. But I fear they will soon discover the truth and us along with it. We must tread carefully…

"What are you kidding me?" I exclaim. "That's not even a smile!"

"Yes it is!" Conns says in protest.

"Not in my book!"

Connor rolls over a bit so he is propped up on one shoulder looking down at me. "Then what _is _in your book?"

"Well," I begin. "A lot of things, actually. Like, for one thing how to properly smile, my favorite foods, what I like to do, what I miss, oh, and-"

Connor leans down and presses a soft lingering kiss to my lips. I smile against his mouth as I bring my hand to the back of his neck. It was in moments like these, that I was thrilled to be dumped here.

"That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up," I said a bit breathless after Connor pulls away.

Connor softly chuckled before getting to his feet as he pulls me up effortless with him. "No, I think it is that and I just like to kiss you," he says grinning at me.

I feel my cheeks flush a red and smile creep into my lips.

We walk back into the manor to be greeted by Desmond, our large gray Great Dane. He wags his tail as he pants happily.

"Hey, boy," I say leaning down patting his head. "Where's Achilles?" I know he doesn't understand me, but I still ask.

"He is downstairs," Connor says.

I straighten as I turn on my Eagle Vision. Sure enough, he did show traces of walking towards the secret entrance from what we can see.

After patting Desmond's head one more time, I take Connor's hand and lead him down the hallway towards the candelabra. I pull it and Connor pushes the door open for me.

We walk down the old creaky wooden stairs and into the training room. Achilles is standing in the center before one of those weird things that tailors use to put their clothes on display. On it, is a very old- looking Assassin's Robes.

"Remembering old times, Achilles?" I ask.

Achilles turns to face us. "Riley, Connor. Oh, yes I suppose I was," he chuckles softly.

"Who was the Assassin this belonged to?" Connor asks.

"Originally," Achilles begins. "It was John De La Tour's. The first Assassin in the colonies. Then it was mine for a time. The things I've done wearing this armor… some are uplifting to recall, others- very painful indeed. One day I will hand it over to you two, Riley and Connor. It is your duty to keep it. it serves as a reminder for how long our Brotherhood has really been here. How long we've been protecting the people of this land. But here I am, going on again. I know you tow appreciate what it is."

We both nod before Connor strolls over to the wall of portraits studying them as he crosses his arms over his wide broad chest. John Pitcairn and William Johnson's portraits are crossed out in white chalk and their plans smudged away. We know not who our next target is. Well, I do, I just don't want to spoil the surprise. Or the events following his death.

I join Connor in front of the wall as I study the Templars. My mind runs through their stories, their personalities, their lives, how Connor and I will kill them.

For those of you who don't know, my name is Riley Anderson and I am an Assassin. I was from your time era until the Apple sent me back to the 18th century in search of someone. And I think I found him. Connor, the only person who can tolerate me for more than a week. Before all of this, I lived in Texas in a hidden bunker in the forest with my parents. Since I was five, I have been having these dreams about the past; about this time era in particular. I know everything so well, and had theses dreams over and over so many times, that I began to draw these scenes and the people. Even to this day, I have them. But only one that will happen, not anything that I have already witnessed and took part in. just before I was transported, the Templars found us. They murdered my mother and father before my very eyes. It hurts to even think about it. But that _was _my story. I'd like to put it behind me.

"How fares the hunt, you two?" Achilles asks out of the silence joining us by the portraits and breaking me out of my silent thought.

"There is progress," Connor begins. "But I worry it is not enough."

"You must strike where you're needed most," Achilles says. "What if you two pursued Charles Lee and your father, Connor? What then of Paul Revere? And the solider at Lexington?"

"Soldiers?" I repeat. "There were no soldiers in those towns - only men and women who were forced to defend themselves."

"Is this not why you two fight?" Achilles questions. "To protect your people? Your struggle is the colonist's struggle. In helping one, you help the other." Achilles then turns to leave the basement. This will probably be one of my most favorite memories and always will be.

Connor's face suddenly grew annoyed as he calls out to Achilles. "Encouraging words from one who thought mine a fool's errand."

Achilles laughs out loud as he stops in his few steps up the stairs. "Make no mistake - I still do. But I can't help but feel some pride in your success."

I see Connor's face scrunch into a pissed off frown before he speaks. "And why should I give you any credit?"

Achilles face falls slightly as he says, "Then don't. But first, return the robe. And the blades. And the darts. And all of the years of training and knowledge I have bestowed upon you. Return these and then your words may have some merit." Achilles continues up the stairs leaving a pissed off Connor and a hysterically laughing Riley behind.

Connor rolls his eyes as he mumbles something to himself.

"He does have a point," I add as I follow Achilles upstairs and into the kitchen.

"Do not start with me!" Connor calls after me while charging up the stairs. He looks to the left. , then to the right into the kitchen and sees us. "Or you could just admit that you were wrong," Connor snarls at Achilles.

Achilles picks up the tray of tea he was making and carries it into the dining room. "Oh child, please. You've killed two men - one more salesmen than soldier…" I follow Achilles into the dining room trying to keep my giggling quiet.

"Is it always like this?" Ben leans over and asks me.

"Most of the time," I say as I take a sip of my tea.

"…you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to impress me." Achilles finishes.

"Is that so, old man?" Connor leaves the kitchen raising his voice slightly. I silently mouth his words while he spoke causing Ben to grin. "Or perhaps we should step outside? I will gladly demonstrate how easily I could trounce y-" Connor's words slow down as he sees me, Achilles, and Ben standing in the dining room drinking tea. He glances at me and I bite back a laugh while I smile winking at Connor over my tea.

I catch Achilles trying not to laugh keeping his head down, eyes under his hat as he speaks. "Connor, this is Benjamin Tallmadge. His father was one of us, no need for secrecy. I think he has something he wants to say."

Connor's face has flushed red by now.

Benjamin was a bit on the short side, had a young kind face. He wears a long purple coat and one of those funny things that are white and either puff out or are hanging out in the front of the coat.

Ben looks to me, and then to Connor before he says, "Achilles tells me you two have discovered a plot to murder the Commander in Chief."

"Yes," Connor says. "But we have only false starts and dead ends to show for it."

Ben sets down his tea before saying, "Not anymore, my friends." He walks up to me and as he speaks, puts a hand on my shoulder. "Thomas Hickey's your man- and I aim to help you two catch him."

"How?" I ask already knowing his answer.

"I'll explain on the way," he replies. "The three of us are going to New York."

I wave a bye to Achilles as Ben leads me and Connor out the door.

We leave the frontier quickly and make it to New York in a few hours.

For once, I get my own horse as Connor, Ben, and I ride into the busy streets of New York.

"So what is your stake in all this?" Connor asks Ben as we ride.

"Same as your," Ben replies. "Peace. Stability. A land in which all might live side by side - free and equal."

"Why not join the Brotherhood, then?"

"My father was an Assassin," Ben begins. "Quite good at his job, too, as I understand it. But... I hope to have children someday. It's hard to live in two worlds at the same time. So I choose to live in one."

"I understand," Connor says.

"I still contribute as I can. It's why we're here now."

"What can you tell me of Thomas Hickey?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"He has been running a counterfeiting ring in the city," Ben replies. "Locate the source of his operation, and we can have him arrested. He cannot harm the Commander if he is in prison."

"Do you know where he is?" Connor asks. People seem to give us weird and annoyed looks as we pass by. _Odd…_

"Not exactly," Ben admits. "But I have an idea where we can begin the search."

We ride for a little while longer, until we come into the New York market.

Dismounting our horses, Connor and I follow Ben as he speaks. "There are rumors of bad bills circulated here. No doubt they come from Thomas."

We come across a man yelling at a counterfeiter.

"What are you up to/" The merchant asks him. "What are you up to? This isn't money! It's colored paper. You've cheated me for the last time! GUARDS!"

The counterfeiter quickly runs off before anyone else notice.

"We need to tail him," I tug on Connor's arm.

"I was thinking the same," Connor says. He then walks off expecting me to follow.

"Thanks for your help, Ben. It was much appreciated." I say to Ben giving him a small smile before going after Connor.

Connor and I stay a good twenty feet away from him. We easily blend into the small groups of people around. Then, a Patriot soldier is coming at him in an empty alleyway. We watch while hidden behind a building.

The counterfeiter beats up the rebel before he can call reinforcements. Then, he continues on his way.

We follow him into a small series of buildings and he is constantly looking over his shoulder or stopping and turning around as if he knows we're here.

Finally, we make it to a quiet part of the buildings where the counterfeiter speaks with one of his buddies. "Oi, Daniel - best put them bills away. The guards is on to us."

"How?" Daniel asks. "What happened?"

"Damn shopkeep called me out!" the counterfeiter snarls. "Brought the guards, but I gave them the slip."

"Boss is gonna be mad," Daniel warns.

"Not so mad as if I'd gotten caught. 'Sides, we've got most everything we need for the job, anyway."

"Best go tell him. I'll warn the others." Daniel then runs off in the opposite direction of his friend who we continued to follow.

Connor and I continue to follow the first counterfeiter who hides in a well to avoid some Patriot soldiers who pass by. He leads us right to the base. On the way, we hear another conversation.

"I heard what happened at the market." A second man says to the first. "Boss wants everyone back at the shop. Says we strike tonight."

"He worried about that business with the guards?" the first counterfeiter asks. "I'm telling you it's nothing. Haven't had a spot of trouble since I slipped away. Course, I'm takin' care to keep my distance."

"Can't believe we're really gonna do this," the second man mutters.

"We'll be heroes. The ones who ended all this talk of revolution. They'll set us up like kings, they will."

"Hmph!" the second man huff and then scoffs, "Revolution. Bunch a' trouble makers lookin' to upset the apple-cart cos some fool filled their heads with rubbish. Ruinin' it for the rest of us good folk."

"Good folk? Really" the first counterfeiter chuckles.

"Of course! You and me and Hickey? Just some hard-luck lads tryin' to survive in this cold, cruel world."

The two men part ways as Connor gets up to follow. I stop him.

"What are you doing?" Connor asks me. "We need to follow them."

I get to my feet. "No need. I know the way from here. Come along."

I lead Connor to the base in minutes. It looks like just another white door form the outside against all of the other ones that surround the area. I motion for Connor to stand back as I take a running start. Then, using my shoulder, I break down the door. I hear a grunt from the other side, from the man Connor and I had been following. There are also several other counterfeiters in the room that I see when I break down the door.

Unfortunately, I used my left shoulder because I am left-handed. And the stupid arrow would still hasn't healed so it hurt like a b*tch so badly, I want to cry.

"Wot's this?" Hickey asks me looking up from the table. He is wearing a blue coat with yellow ends like the red ones on my robes and a silly-looking hat.

"Ooh, Thomas, you did not age well," I say giggling as I put my hands on my hips. "And still got that silly accent I see."

"Who are you?" Thomas asks looking nervous.

"Hmm…" I pause for a moment looking up at the ceiling. "Let's try… your worst nightmare." I look him straight in the eye with my evil smirk as I unsheathe my hidden blades.

Thomas chuckles nervously. "Ain't s'pposed to be none of your kind left." He steps closer to me along with his fellow Templars.

I simply shrug. "Well, I'm still here, and so is my friend back there." I nod my head back to Connor who has now followed my lead and unsheathed his hidden blades as well. "If I were you, I would start running."

"Suppose you're right. Get them!" Hickey turns over his table after he snags a large bag of money and runs out a back door and off into the busy streets.

Connor and I jump into action slicing away the Templars to break our way through the small room and out into the busy streets of New York.

We suddenly find Hickey being grabbed by a group of Continental soldiers. Then they see us.

"There's some more! Grab 'em!" a soldier yells pointing at us.

Thomas suddenly head butts the soldier holding him and takes off down the road.

Connor and I quickly shove aside the soldiers to follow him.

"Connor, keep running and try not to shove anyone this time," I call out to Connor as we run. "I'm taking to the rooftops to get a better view.'

He nods to me before I jump on top of a food cart, then to a box a man was carrying over his shoulder, then to the white frame of a window. I climb up quickly and begin to jump from building to building keeping an eye out for both Hickey and Connor.

"Down, or you'll bleed!"

I look to my left as I stop in my tracks and see a Patriot soldier aiming his musket at me from the other roof. Below me, Hickey is about to round the corner of the building where the soldier is standing.

Suddenly, I get a crazy stupid idea in my head. I begin to run full speed towards the soldier. He fires the musket and I easily side step the bullet and keep running. The soldier begins to panic as I come closer and he backs up into the short wooden gate behind him.

It happened in slow motion practically. I use all of my strength to shove the solder and I backwards as I bury my hidden blade into his neck when the wooden gate breaks and we begin to fall off the side of the building. Wood shards surround us as we fall and just as I planned, we land right on top of Hickey.

The impact of the landing sends a painful jolt through my body. I become shaky and weak as I slowly get to my feet and back into a wall.

Connor looks at me and looks very breathless and tired. "Good work." He says to me.

I give him a small nod still in my confused blurry daze as I slide to the ground.

Connor tosses aside the dead Patriot and picks up the struggling Hickey and pins him to the wall near where I sit. "Be still." Connor snarls. "You will do no harm."

"You're a right fool," Thomas spat. "Meddlin' in affairs you know nuttin' about."

"Connor," I quietly say trying to gather my strength to tell him about the guards coming to arrest them any minute now.

"Not now, Riley," Connor says to me sounding annoyed. He then turns his attention to Hickey again. "Washington's the only thing keeping the Continental Army together. You kill him - and you end all hope for freedom."

"Wrong, boy-o," Thomas scoffs. "Wit 'im gone, they'd have no choice but to promote Lee. And then-"

Then the soldiers are upon them. One grabs Connor and Thomas.

"You are both under arrest."

Thomas laughs nervously as he says, "h well, we were just havin' a scrap, officer! Ain't nuttin' wrong with two men settlin' their differences the ol' fashi'n way. Can't we come to-"

"Quiet!" Connor yells at Hickey causing the soldiers and Thomas to jump a bit. "What are the charges?" Connor asks the soldier holding him.

"Counterfeiting," another soldier replies.

"I had nothing to do with that," Connor says angrily in protest.

"Course not," the soldier says sarcastically.

"Listen," Connor says quickly. "Listen - there are more important things at stake here. This man is planning to-"

I wince as I see a soldier hit Connor unconscious.

Suddenly, I snap out of my painful daze. They mess with _my_ Connor, things will not be pretty for them. Thankfully, I'm still unnoticed by the guards as they begin to drag Connor away. I must look like a homeless drunkard laying there nodding my head keeping my hood over my eyes.

I wait for a moment so they're all ahead of me and I have the advantage. Pulling out my gun, I aim at the nearest guard.

Then, there's a painful throbbing in the back of my head, then everything goes black.

_Finally! There you have it, ladies and gentlemen, the first chapter of Revolution. Tell me what you think in the comments. Second chapter will be out soon. I love cliffhangers! Bless your face. If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da do, do, do, do, do, do, do, follow. Outro of Darkness, then Redness, then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! Sorry for the wait but here you have it, the second chapter of Revolution. I hope you enjoy _

_Bekahw1107_

_A Different Point of View, A Useless Key, and a Board Game_

The air smells stale and the foul stench of urine fills my nose snapping me out of my sleepy daze. Everything comes into focus. The stone beneath me feels cold and everything in this small room is old a rusted. My robes are gone along with my moccasins and weapons. My white shirt is stained with blood and my red belt is tattered and ripped.

But I ignore all of these things as I tense up and realize that I do not know where Riley is. My heart beat quickens and I begin to look around the small cell for an exit. Then I see him.

"You," I say angrily at Hickey in the other cell next to mine. I get to my feet and walk over to the small hole in the wall that divides us.

"You miss me, swee'art?" Thomas smirks. I say nothing as I glare at him. "Wot? Nothin' to say?"

"If you are here, then Washington is safe," I say with a bit of confidence.

"True, true," Thomas agrees. He walks to the bars of his cell. "Thing is… I've just been pardoned." A Patriot soldier followed by two men comes towards our cells. The soldier unlocks Hickey's cell and opens it. "Thank you kindly for the rescue, gents."

"There can be no further mistakes, Thomas," the man with his clasped behind his back in a blue coat and hat says. "Am I understood?"

Hickey nods before they all turn to leave. "Wot about the Assassin?" Hickey grins as the first man turns around to face him. "Yeah. E's here. They put 'im in the cell next to mine. Guess we didn't quite get 'em all, eh?"

The man in the blue coat turns to me for a moment.

Then I realize… _why did I not see it before?! _Haytham Kenway. My father. I catch his eye and send a glare through him. He has the same nose as me but that is all I see in our similarities.

"Deal with this, Charles," Haytham says turning away from me to look at Charles Lee.

"At once, sir," Lee nods as Haytham turns and walks away.

"Wot are we gonna do?" Thomas asks.

Charles walks up to my cell. If I had the energy, I would strangle him through the bars right where he stands.

"You're that boy from the Continental Congress," Lee says to me. "Where's your girlfriend. The one I was should have died?" I fight the urge to reach through the bars and grab his coat and demand answers. "Adams' little lap dogs." I tense up. "Hmm…I think I have an idea." Lee turns to Hickey. "Yes. Two birds with one stone."

"Do tell," Hickey grins.

"All in good time," Charles replies. "It's not like the Assassin's going anywhere. Or his little girlfriend. For now we should see about getting you better accommodations here." Lee turns to leave.

"What are you on about?" Thomas asks. "I thought I was gettin' out."

'I'm afraid you won't be leaving for a while," Charles says turning around a bit of annoyance in his tone. "Thanks to Benjamin Tallmadge. He's been running his mouth, saying all sorts of things. You're being investigated for plotting to assassinate George Washington." Lee turns to leave again.

"What a bunch of bollocks!" Thomas shouts. "I thought you was gonna handle that."

Charles turns around as he says in a firm voice, "We'll discuss this elsewhere." Then they both turn to leave.

I turn away from my cell bars and sit on my sorry excuse for a bed putting my face in my hands. Then, there is a dull pain throbbing on my left cheek. I remove my hands from my face a place two fingers on the large bruise under my left eye. My mind wanders to what they could be doing to Riley as I ignore the pain. I do not even know where she is or if she is even alive. I cannot lose her.

"…I'm tellin' ya, he's plannin' to escape. We should get in on it!" I over hear a conversation between two inmates in the cell to my right. I slowly get to my feet and walk over to the hole on the other wall.

"Yeah?" the second man asks the first. "And what makes ya think that?"

"Caught 'im carvin' something in the yard," the first man replies. "Slipped it in his pocket real quick when 'e saw me. Looked like a key."

"Probably just a shiv."

"Nah. Mason ain't a fighter. Always talkin' and trickin' his way outta trouble. Weasel Weems, they call 'im. Sneaky bastard."

"Come on, Finch," the second man scoffs. "He's not so bad. Even taught me some letters once. Gonna write a note to my lady."

"What for?" Finch asked. "You think that whore's out there pinin' for ya? Savin herself for when you get out? Hah! No doubt she's already moved onto the next fella. And the fella after 'im."

"You shut your mouth, 'fore I shut it for you," the second man snaps angrily.

"Easy, now- was just a joke," Finch says carefully.

"Yea? Well it wasn't very funny…"

I should try and find this Weems fellow. If he intends to escape, perhaps he can help me. I lay down on my bed and stare up at the dull ceiling. My fingers go up to touch the three bear claws at my neck that my mother gave me before I left. But they were not there. I feel so alone with nothing but my will to find Riley and see my mother again from giving up. _I wish Riley was here. She would now what to do…_

"Get up."

I jerk out of my sleep and try to remember where I am, sprawled out on the ground next to my bed. I remember everything that happened last night and how I still do not know where Riley is.

"Where are we going?" I ask the guard that opened my cell.

"Stay out of trouble our you'll wind up in the pit," the guard says ignoring my question.

With a guar in front and behind me, I am taken into the common area. Prisoners give me strange looks when I pass by them. I wonder if I am already convicted of the crime I did not do.

Ignoring them, I turn on my sixth sense as I begin to look around the small common area for Mason. Them my eyes land on the golden target out of the red and blue ones that surround me. he is sitting at a table with an empty board game in front of him.

"Mason Weems?" I ask the mas as I approach the table.

"Could be," Mason says not bothering to look at me as he began to place pieces on the empty board.

I flip the chair across from Mason around so I rest my arms on the back of it. "I need your help."

"Oh?" Mason sounds almost interested in what I have to say.

"They say you know a way out of here," I begin.

"_They _say a lot of things," Mason still continues to place the pieces in random places on the game board.

Feeling frustrated, I rest my hand firmly on his that was about to put down a fourth piece. "I do not have time for games."

"A shame," Mason says calmly ripping his hand from my grip. "As I was hoping you might play one with me."

I lean back a little bit before I answer. "Fine." Fixing my chair, Mason separates my pieces from his.

"Seeing as you already know mine, what's your name?" Mason asks me as I set down a white piece.

"Connor."

"Pleased to meet you, Connor." I set out a piece. "Well played! So what brings you to Bridewell?"

"Treachery, I have been falsely accused."

"Of course you have…" Mason says sarcastically.

"You do not believe me?"

"Why should I? You've the look of a brute."

I chuckle softly. "You misjudge. I am an honest man."

"And yet also a man imprisoned." _He does have a point…_ "Tell me how you found yourself in this place."

"It is a private matter," I reply.

"As is what you ask of me," Mason says this with a bit more ferocity.

There is silence between us for a moment as we continue to play.

"I was trying to prevent a murder," I finally say.

"Oh," Mason says thoughtfully. "Anyone I know?"

I do not want to tell him but I know I have to. "George Washington."

Mason stops playing and looks up at me. "The others put you up to this, didn't they?" I say nothing. "Though it might be fun to have another laugh at Mason's expense." He rises from his chair. "Fools, the lot of them, to make light of something like this. George Washington is brave beyond measure, loyal like a brother, peerless in character, and unshakable in his convictions! That man is our Jupiter Conservator, destined to lead us not just to freedom, but greatness. Anyone who says otherwise is either a simpleton or a traitor."

"Then you understand why I need to get out of here," I say urgently. "If I don't help him, he is going to die."

Mason sits back in his chair. "You're serious, aren't you?" he asks sensing my urgency. My face answered his question. "Very well. But it's going to take some doing. See – everything hinges on the key I forged. But that lout Finch stole it! Took me three months to make the thing, too. You need to get it back or we're not going anywhere."

I slowly get up from my chair as I say, "Consider it done."

I leave Mason at his table and ascend to the upper levels of the common area. I use my sixth sense again to find Finch. He is leaning against a wall lazily dozing off which makes it easy for me to slip the key from his pocket and into mine.

"Alright scoundrels, back in your cells!" a guard calls to us.

We all slowly make our way back to the grimy cold stone walls of our cells where the guards come by and lock them. I decide to wait on trying the key until tomorrow so I will not raise suspicion. So I just lay on my bed and think about Riley and how I will find her once I am out of here.

The next afternoon, as quietly as I can, I slip my hand through the bars and fit the key in the lock. When I turn it, nothing happens. Just the grinding of metal on metal which tells me that it did not work and the key does not fit. Just great…

"This key is useless!" I say in frustration.

I quickly slip the key into my pocket when a guard comes and turns to look at me.

"What are you looking at?" he pounds his fist on the metal bars of my cell. "You in the market for a new husband?" I say nothing as I simply glare at him.

About an hour later, they let us out of your cells again and I find Mason in the same place as last time. He was writing in a journal.

"Your key is useless," I say to him as I take a seat across from him.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"It did not fit in the lock," I reply.

"It's not supposed to," he says as if I was supposed to already know that.

"You forged a key that does not work?" I ask confused.

"Well that depends on what you mean by work," he begins. "It'll get us out of here, just not the way you expected."

"Then how?" I ask frustrated.

"You're going to use it to get the real key off the warden. You have to swap yours for his."

"Why not just have me take the real key?" I ask "Why all this extra work?"

"He might notice if it went missing," Mason replies. "This way, he'll be none the wiser."

"And when he tries to use it?"

"He won't. That's why we're targeting him."

"How do I reach the warden?" I ask rising from my chair.

"Yes…" Mason begins uneasily. "This next part you may not like."

I roll my eyes as I continue to pace back and forth. "As if I've liked the others? Out with it."

"You need to pick a fight," he says quickly.

"What?"

"Pick a fight and they'll throw you into the pit," Mason says with a grin.

"How in the world will this help us?" I ask in an exasperated tone.

"The warden oversees the pit," Mason replies. "Getting sent there is the only way to reach him.

I scoff grinning lightly. "I give you credit… you've given this plan to risk my life a great deal of thought."

Mason grins. "Take down as many as you can. One of two will only serve to entertain the guards. You need to make them angry. We all have our part to play. Try not to die."

I mumble curse words in Mohawk as I make my way towards a group of large prisoners.

Thinking like Riley, I walk up to the biggest once and tap him on the shoulder.

"What?" he asks in a big masculine voice deeper than my own.

The moment my fist comes into contact with his face, the entire room goes silent. The man staggers back for a moment then he gathers his footing, and swings at me.

I easily sidestep it and go in to punch his unprotected stomach.

This causes the other men to put up their fists and stand to fight me. I easily take out five guys knocking them unconscious until I feel the end of a musket jammed into my back and head causing me to fall back as strong arms grip my arms and drag me back. I begin to drift in and out of consciousness.

"Fancy yourself a trouble-maker, eh? Some time in the pit should cool your blood…"

The room is cold- colder than usual. I jerk out of my sleep when I hear footsteps. I slowly get to my feet when I see the warden standing in front of my cell bars his back to me.

"Look at all of you. Pathetic, dirty wretches. You're naught but swine suckling at the teats of civilization. Thieves and scoundrels, all. And do you acknowledge this? Do you repent and beg forgiveness? No. you elect, instead, to commit new and more terrible crimes inside what should be a place of rehabilitation."

During the warden's rant in front of my cell, I am able to pull the key from his waist belt and put mine in its place silently.

Once the warden leaves, I slip my hand through the bars and place the key into the hole. With one turn, I feel it click into place and unlock. I say a silent thank you because it made little sound. I carefully push the door open as I hear a man screaming and moaning in a nearby cell which echoes though the walls of the pit.

_I need to take care not to raise the alarm; _I say this in my head to myself as I begin to walk the opposite direction the warden took I nearly run into a guard as I round the corner. Before he can make a sound, my hand is at his mouth and another at his throat so his cries are muffled as he slowly slips into unconsciousness.

I meet Mason in front of some more gates where he looks calm yet excited to finally get out of here. I do not blame him.

"You'll find Hickey through that door," he points to the door at the end of the hallway. "It's where they keep the "important" prisoners. Nicer rooms, more space – those sorts of things. It seems even in a prison, who you know makes all the difference."

"Thank you, Mason," I say turning to him. "For everything. I will find a way to repay the favor when my work here is finished." He nods before pushing the gat open to let me pass. I hear the hinges creak as the gate closes while I walk through the door.

I thankfully make it through the corridor without being spotted and find Hickey's cell quickly.

When I push open his cell, I find it surprisingly unlocked. Thomas is lying on his stomach in his bed.

I quickly move over to it and go in to strangle him. But when I latch my hands around his neck, I realize that this body is already dead. And when I turn it over on to the floor, it is not Hickey I see, but a very dead gray-haired warden.

"Not who you was expectin', am I right?" I whip around at the voice.

Thomas Hickey and Charles Lee stand there both holding guns while leaning on either side of the door frame.

"What have we here?" Charles asks tipping the end of his gun under his lip. "I thought we finished off your kind years ago. And you as well."

"You would like that wouldn't you?" I ask. "To rid the world of all who do not share your views." I take a defensive step towards them.

Charles laughs as he talks spreading out his arms walking towards me. "Guilty as charged." Then his voice and face becomes serious as he lazily points his gun at me. "You and Riley meddling in the revolution has caused us no small measure of grief. It cannot continue. Our work is too important. But what would you two know, beyond all the lies Achilles feeds you and the tales you tell yourselves."

"We know that the people wish to be free," I snap for both Riley and I. "And that men like Washington fight to make it so.

"Please," Charles scoffs angrily. "The man is weak. He stumbles and stammers through each engagement, making it up as he goes along. His pedigree is pathetic – his military record even more so. I could go on and on but we'd be here for days, so manifold are his faults, so deficient are his merits." He pauses for a moment. "He must be dealt with. You two as well. I will abide no more flies in the ointment."

"'Ere is 'ow it's gonna work," Thomas grins evilly as he slowly walks up to me. "First we bind ya and bring ya to your cell. Then, tomorrow, you fo before the court, accused of plottin' to kill good ol' Georgie. Maybe we could pin the murder of the Warden on you too. You did kill 'im, after all. And who wouldn't take the word of Charlie over here?" Hickey gestures to Lee with his gun and I look at him as he grins still holding his gun up to me. "Once that's all squared away, well then..." Hickey holds his hand in a fist above his head as he makes the clicking sound of me being hanged as he chuckles softly.

Thinking fast, I charge at Lee grabbing his arm to twist behind him. but he overpowers me and pins me up against the door frame holding his arm under my neck that does not hold the gun.

"All those years ago," Charles says looking me straight in the eye like he did when I was five. "The child in the forest was _you_."

"I said I would find you," I snarl struggling to breathe as I look into the light gray centers of his eyes that all I know hold evil and hatred in their depths.

Charles laughs. "And so you have. But not quite as you had expected, am I right? You know – all of this might have been avoided, had you only done as I'd asked. And maybe Riley would not have been as brutally murdered as she was. Ah, but what's done is done." He presses his arm harder into my neck cutting off my air. _NO! RILEY!_

_No! Riley can't die! Bless your face if you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da do, do, do, do, do, do, do, follow! Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! I hate to say, this is not the chapter you were all hoping for but it is an important one. I hope I make it clear that this chapter takes place the night before the execution right before they kill Riley and corner Connor. But the chapter of the execution will not come out for another week I think. Because I am going on vacation all next week and I doubt I will be able to update but I will try my best to write some stuff. But I hoped that in making you guys wait I would get some comments and anticipation from you guys. Well here you have it, I doubt most of you read my notes but they're usually useless anyways J . Here you have it, the third chapter of Revolution:_

_Bekahw1107 _

_Back in Time, an Interrogation, and a Super Hidden Blade_

_A few hours before Charles and Thomas corner Connor and the night before the execution…_

Why does my head hurt? Why are my weapons gone? And where the heck am I?!

I try to shift but I am bout to a chair by the scratchy ropes at my wrists and ankles. The room is dark save for the small candle in the center of a table in front of me. my mind runs through all the possibilities on here I could be… oh yeah.

I laugh. "Ah, Charles this is a sorry way of keeping me from rescuing Connor…" I open my mouth to say more when a figure suddenly comes into view. He picks up the candle on the table and begins to light the lanterns in the small room. Then I see his face.

"All this time…" he begins. "All this time I thought he was the threat! But, oh no! It was you! You are the one that ignited the revolution!" he continues to rant at me while pacing the floor. "You are the once who knew about the letter Pitcairn carried. You are the one who knew where Hickey's hideout was." He stops pacing and puts his hands on the table and leans over slightly looking at me. "And how in God's name is my son still alive?" his asks this slowly.

I say nothing to Haytham Kenway as I simply smile. "You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" I challenge.

Haytham narrows his eyes at me before he stands back and glowers in annoyance and anger. "I will not tolerate this from a child! I want answers."

"And I want a milkshake," I scoff. "But you don't see me complaining."

He looks like he's ready to rip my throat out. I see his left hand curl into a fist to unsheathe his hidden blade which he stole from Miko, the Assassin all those years ago. The Assassin symbol is still there with the top of the symbol ripped away.

I grin at him knowing that I have the upper hand even though I am bout to a chair. "Okay, you can cut the big scary Grandmaster Templar act on me. I'm not afraid of you and I know you're not gonna hurt me." I pause for a moment. "And I know that you father would be so disappointed in you. And you know it too, don't you?"

"What would you know about my father?" Haytham snarls placing his hands on the table again as he leans in to hear my every word.

"He was an Assassin, a pirate, Connor's grandfather, and he was murdered before your very eyes a few days before you tenth birthday. Or so your journal said." Haytham opens his mouth to say something. But I cut him off. "And your mother…" I trail off. "That poor woman, scarred and broken. How did you quote it in your journal? '… she was no longer the mother I knew, I realized. Or was I no longer the son she knew?' she died twelve years after the attack. And you never go to see the end…" I let my words sink in before I continue. "And I'm so sorry about Jim Holden. I know that-"

"Enough!" Haytham angrily shouts at me. I see a burning passion yet a knowledge of his painful past in Haytham's eyes. "Why is it that you know _everything_ like you have seen it before?"

"Well you see, there's this thing called, the Internet and this other thing called, I'm not normal," I say with a bit of fierceness and sarcasm in my tone. I begin to sift uncomfortably in the scratchy ropes that bind me. But then I realize, they forgot a weapon. _Thank you, father! _I say as I inwardly grin feeling the straps of my super hidden blade under the left sleeve of my robes.

"I don't care for you silly games and smart remarks!" Haytham growls at me. "Now are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

"Hmmm… let me think…" I say thoughtfully looking up at the ceiling. "How about neither. So you let me go, I go get Connor, we kill Hickey, and we'll be on our merry way back home." During my little disagreement, I have unsheathed the hidden blade and cut the ropes at my wrists. Thankfully, the ropes that were around my wrists were also at my legs and ankles so all the ropes fell away without Haytham noticing.

Haytham raised his unsheathed hidden blade to strike me saying that I chose the hard way.

In slow motion, his blade comes down to strike my face but I rise to my feet and I throw my left arm in front of my face unsheathing my hidden blade. When the blades make contact, it send another painful jolt though my left shoulder. I grunt in pain ripping my arm away as I stagger backward into the wall behind me gripping my shoulder.

"You're more clever than I previously thought," Haytham mutters sheathing his blade.

"Then you should know better than this," I mutter back rubbing my shoulder as I blow blue and orange hair from my face.

He suddenly pulls something from his pocket then holds it out to me. "Where did you get this?"

My hands immediately go to my neck as I fumble around to feel that my small green amulet is no longer there. "You took that off my person?" I ask angrily as I walk towards Haytham. "While I was unconscious?"

"Charles says he say you playing with it at the Continental Congress meeting," Haytham says holding it by the red cord it hangs on. "It is the exact same one I have." He pulls a red cord from within his shirt. "How are you doing this? How do you know all these things? How do you know where we are? What we are doing? It is as though you have seen these things many times." He almost sounds desperate for my answers.

"How about you give it back and I'll tell you," I take a few steps forward and reach for the amulet. But Haytham as other ideas.

"How about you give me the answers I want and cut the badass Assassin?" he countered me and I glared at him in annoyance.

"Alright, fine," I say in agreement. "You wanna know the truth?" I put my palms on the end of the table as I lean forward. "I'm from the future." I come clean and say it.

Haytham is silent. I simply stare with for once, a straight face making sure I get the point across that this is real and I'm serious. He opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it.

So I decide to elaborate. "And the things I've seen, heard, and read…" I bow and shake my head. Then I look up into Haytham's eyes with a powerful stare from my icy blue eyes. "He's your son, Haytham. And you want to kill him just because he is an Assassin? What would Edward say?" I leave the questions hanging for a moment hoping to see if he will say something. But he doesn't. "Your entire life as Templar has been nothing but lies and treachery. You know that too. Your own mentor- Reginald Birch betrayed you and your family. Yet you stay with them as loyal as ever. I don't want to see history repeat itself."

Haytham glares down at me as he says, "It won't. Because you and Connor won't be in it..." I see pain in Haytham's eyes as he raises the gun to me. As if he will regret this moment for the rest of his life. Then I realize that he is fighting with himself on whether or not to kill me.

Then as I'm backed into a wooden wall, I feel another painful throbbing in the back of my head. Then a gun shot. I let the darkness consume me.

_O. M. G. What just happened?! Bless your face. If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da do-do-do-do-do-do-do-follow. Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! Omg I love writing this book! You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the support and feedback. I simply can't wait to continue writing. This will probably be the only chapter I post for a while. But I will try to fit another one in there soon. Okay, so let me shut up. Here's the fourth chapter of Revolution:_

_P.S. I really want to know your thoughts after you read this chapter. Thanks!_

_Bekahw1107_

_The Green Mile, a Really Long Rope, and a Double Take _

Forever and always. Together forever. It is all over now. I lost the only thing I care about in this world. The only thing I fight for. Gone…

"Up! Up with ya!"

There is a painful stab in my side as a guard's boot comes in contact with my right rib cage. I groan and wince a bit as I roll over and curl up on my side and watch the world come back into focus. There are two guards in the room with muskets and a rope.

"I said get up!" the guard that kicked me awake is pulling me from the ground where I lay next to my bed. _Why do I always wake up on the floor? _"Walk." The guard shoves me forward out of my cell and down the hallway. I do not fight them as they shove me down the hall.

"Bye, now!" A prisoner laughs and waves at me from behind the bars of his cell as I pass him.

I keep my eyes forward and pay no attention to the guards behind me or the prisoners on either side laughing and scoffing at me. The two men throw me into a wooden cart before getting in and sitting on either side of me on benches inside the small cart. I figure this is how they will transfer me to the court room for my trial.

I have no way of moving much, because they tied my hands behind my back before loading me in here like livestock before the slaughtering.

I rest my head on the dirty wooden floor of the cart and close my eyes. _This is it. I have failed. Riley is gone, Washington will die, and the Templars will take control once again. It is over…_

When the cart stops, the guards grab me and toss me out of the back of the prison cart and into the wet streets of New York. I landed on my side when I was tossed carelessly out of the cart so now I have a new bruise up my right arms and hips. Just great… There was a heavy drizzle of rain that quickly soaked my body. But I felt good on my hot dirty skin after two days of being stuck in small smelly prison cell.

Suddenly, I hear another pair of boots and Thomas Hickey comes into my lovely view from the ground.

"Ello, Connor," He says cheerfully as he pulls me to my feet. "Didn't think I'd miss your goin' away party, did ya? I hear Washington 'imself will be in attendance. Hope nuttin' bad 'appens to him." Hickey grins evilly as I do not bother to look at him again. I am too angry and confused for that.

"You said there'd be a trial!" I say quickly realizing that we are already at the gallows site.

": Ah, no trials for Traitors, I'm afraid. Lee an' Haytham saw to that. It's straight to the gallows for you!"

I have failed. I have lost everything I fought so hard to keep. What do I have left to fight for… _RILEY! What am I saying?! Riley would never forgive me if I gave up without a fight. No. I will not bow. I will not break, for Riley._

I turn my head to look at Hickey as I say, "I will not die today. The same cannot be said for you."

"That's enough! Keep moving!" Hickey has a scared and uneasy look on his face after I said this. I let a grin form on my lips as I am shoved forward by a soldier and forced to walk towards a large crowd of people.

Hickey and another soldier hold muskets behind me as I walk through a very loud crowd. Some are calling out saying that this is wrong and I am just a boy. Others are shouting curses and spitting on me as I pass them.

I ignore all of these things as I try and focus on Riley's face and walking my green mile. _Is that what she called it? _Riley once talked about your last mile being your green mile. I suppose this is mine. And I would be walking it alone.

But as I walk, I notice that my Assassin recruits are popping up. In the crowd, on the roof tops assassinating the Templar lookouts, or attacking guards silently killing them. I think I even saw my father in the crowd watching me.

Once we make it to the gallows. I see Charles Lee standing in front of two nooses with two small brown burlap sacks in his hand. _Why two?_

As I stand before the tall wooden gallows waiting on the guards to escort me up, a woman in a long dark pink dress comes up to me and strikes me across the face and proceeds to punch and kick me until I fall to my knees and to finish it off by spitting on me. But I am willing to take any beating. It cannot be as worse as the pain I feel for losing the one girl I fell in love with who easily slipped through my fingers before she was truly mine…

Suddenly, a familiar pair of black golden-buckled shoes comes into my vision and I see the famiar wooden cane beside them. Achilles kneels down beside me.

"You are not alone. Only give a cry when you need us…"

"Forget about me. You need to stop Hickey. He's-" I am cut off by Thomas coming to my side and pulling me towards the wooden stairs.

"Up you go!" Hickey puts a hand on my shoulder as he walks me forward. "Don't wanna be late, now do we? You and Riley just had to be heroes, now didn't ya? You two and Gorgie as well. Now you'll see what it gets ya: a pine box and l'il else." Hickey shoves me up the stairs where the guards put me under the trapdoor.

I keep my head up high and look around at the large group of people before the gallows platform where I stand. There is no turning back. I _will _kill Thomas Hickey today.

Suddenly I hear more footsteps. They are coming from the back of the wooden platform where there are extra stairs. There is more shuffling of feet as I hear a female grunt come from my left as a girl is shoved forward. She lands on all fours when she falls, her long pale blond hair covers her face and flows all around her shoulders and back.

I have to do a double take. This girl is different. She has long pale blond hair with a sort of faded rainbow on the top front layers of her hair. Then she looks up at me with those big icy blue eyes…

"R-Riley?"

She looks tired and a little weak still wearing her black and red Assassin robes. She too had no eapons and looks like she want to collapse right there on the ground. But she still looks beautiful as ever and still has a clever smile on her lips and a spark in her eyes. She still has a fight left in her. I thought I would never see that face ever again. Or gaze into those deep bright icy blue eyes. Or kiss those soft full lips. Or feel the way she fit perfectly against me…

"Well? Aren't you going to help me up?" _She most definitely still has her spark and spirit. She is not afraid to speak her mind or never afraid to face any foe. That is probably what I love most about her. The way she can be fearless and never back out no matter the price or danger. I always hoped that I would be with a woman who could stand on her own and hold a sword, facing the worst with a grin._

I snap out of my trance. "O-oh, sorry," I mumble quickly moving to pull her up. This makes me realize that my hands are no longer bound behind me. _That is weird…_

Helping Riley from the ground, I pull her against me in a warm embrace holding her close. She wraps her arms around my waist and buries her head into my chest. I feel my body grow warm and the whole world seems to fade just like when I assassinate someone. But this time, I enjoy it.

"I thought you were-"I am cut off by two soldiers coming at us. They grab me by my shirt collar and Riley by her hood and hair.

"None of that up here! You can do all of that in hell!" they soldier ripping Riley from me laughs as he puts the noose around her.

Riley squeaks a bit as they tighten rope around her small neck causing me to tense up. I fight the urge to elbow the soldier behind me who is tightening my noose.

I turn to look at Riley. "What do we do?"

She looks at me. "Wait and listen," she answers simply. But then she asks, "What did you think I was?"

I open my out to answer her when Lee cuts me off beginning his speech.

A hush falls over the crowd as he talks. "Brothers. Sisters. Fellow Patriots." Charles slowly paces the platform in front of us as he speaks. "Several days ago we learned of a scheme so vile, so dastardly - that even repeating it now, disturbs my being. The man and woman before you plotted to murder our much beloved General." The crowd gasps and there is the low murmur of whispering amongst them. "Indeed," Lee continues. "What darkness or madness moved them, none can say. And they themselves offer no defense. Show no remorse. And though we have begged and pleaded with them to share what they know, they remain a deadly silence. If these two will not explain themselves-if they will not confess and atone- what other option do we have, but this?" Charles proceeds to place a small burlap sack over Riley's head. As he speaks, he puts the other over my head. "They sought to send us into the arms of the enemy. And thus, we are compelled by justice to send them from this world. May God have mercy on your souls."

I hear Riley whimper softly before she looks over at me with fear and a powerful spark in her eyes. "Get ready," she whispers. "I love you."

The trapdoors come out from beneath us. It feels like someone is trying to rip my head form my shoulders. I can no longer feel my feet as all the air is gone from my longs and I feel numb all over. I try to cough and suck in air but nothing comes. Then it stops.

The ground comes under my body too quick for me to comprehend so a painful jolt shakes though me as someone pulls the burlap sack from my head.

I wheeze and suck in as much air as possible trying to remember how to move and breathe. Everything sounds muffled around me: the crowd screaming, the gunshots, even my one voice. I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder as Achilles is beside me with my tomahawk in his hand.

"Need… to stop Hickey…" I wheeze managing to get enough breath to speak.

Achilles presses my tomahawk into my hands. "Go!'

"Connor…" I snap my head to the left and see Riley having a harder time than me with breathing and moving at all. "I will stop… the guards… Washington… and his body guards must… stay alive…"

I give her a small nod before I take off after Hickey. I worry about Riley and how she will hold up. But in know that she is strong and can hold her own.

Everything goes in slow motion as I run for my life towards a terrified sprinting Hickey. I see Riley taking care of the solders with a musket out of the corner of my eye as I run.

Thomas barely hits one of Washington's body guards with his musket before I am upon him shoving my tomahawk into his chest. As usual, time freezes for a moment as I stand over Hickey.

"Dammit," he mutters. "I thought I'd at least live to see another day. Shame."

I See Riley out of the corner of my eye; she looks so frail and weak. The hanging took a worse toll on her than it did for me. I can hear her straggled breaths from here.

"I want answers," I demand from Hickey," Why did Johnson try and buy my people's land? Why was Pitcairn targeting Adams and Hancock? What purpose would Washington's murder have served? Why does your order support the British?" I pound one question after the next expecting that he will have the answers I want.

"How should I know?" Hickey asks not bothering to look at me. "? The Templars. Lee. The big man, Haytham. They 'as the money. They 'as the power. That's the reason I threw in with 'em. That's the _only_ reason." Thomas glances at me then looks back blankly at nothing. "Sure, they 'ave some sort of vision, for the future too. I didn't give a damn about any of that. They can sing their songs about mankind and its troubles. They can make their plans and spring their traps, don't bother me none. They paid me so I said yes. Didn't bother to ask who or how or why. Didn't care."

I kneel down beside him. "You chose to side with men who would rob us of our humanity simply because it was more profitable?"

""Wot else is there? Thomas chuckled a bit. "I'm not some blind fool who'd give up all I've got on principle. What IS principle anyway? Can ya bring it to the bank?" I look away for a moment to let my mind chew on everything he has said. Then I give him a look of annoyance and nonbelieving. "Don't look at me like that. We're different, you and I! You're just some blind fool who's always chasin' butterflies. Whereas I'm the type of guy who likes to have a beer in one hand and a titty in the other." he held up his hands while he speaks. "Thing is, boy, I can have what I seek. Had it, even. You? Your hands will always be empty." Thomas closes his dies closing his eyes looking like he is in a peaceful sleep that he would never wake from.

The world comes back into focus and Riley and I find ourselves surrounded by Patriot soldiers. Riley walks to my side and I put an arm around her. She looks tired and a bit worried herself.

"At ease, men! At ease!" We hear General Putnam's voice as he walks through his soldiers who still have their muskets raised to us. "I said lower your goddamn guns! These two are heroes!" Riley wraps an arm around me and grows closer to me. Putnam turns to us. "The General can be so stubborn. Piffle, he said when we warned him something like this would happen! Piffle!"

Putnam goes to kick Thomas Hickey's body causing both Riley and I tense.

"Stop," we say together.

"He wanted to kill the Commander," Putnam says in protest. "Nearly killed you two as well. He as a scoundrel."

"But still a man," Riley finishes taking the words right out of my mouth. Her voice sounds scratchy and small but still has a powerful sound to it. I inwardly grin at her bravery and fearlessness.

"Hmph. You're nothing if not consistent," Putnam notes at Riley.

"Where is Washington? We need to speak with him," she says quickly leaving my side.

"Bundled off as soon as your execution went sideways. He's likely on his way back to Philadelphia by now."

"Then so are we," Riley says a bit frustrated.

"Something wrong?" Putnam asks.

"He is still in danger. Hickey did not act alone." With that, Riley takes my hand and leads me out of the square.

"Where are we going, now?" I ask after a few minutes of silence while walking in the rain away from the gallows. We keep off the main streets to avoid the guards and any civilians walking by.

"We need to find Achilles. He is in a general store nearby with our weapons and your robes. Don't ask me how he got our things, cause I don't even know."

"How do you know Achilles is in a general store?" I ask confused?

She looks back at me with her clever grin. "Because I'm me."

I smile at her. "That is all I needed to know." I take her hand and pull her close to me. I put my hands on her face and bring it to mine pressing my lips to hers. She does not object or even act surprised. She simply smiles against my mouth and deepens the kiss.

We stand there for a moment kissing in the rain letting the moment sink in enjoying the feeling of being close and together. Eventually, Riley pulls away looking a bit breathless and even more tired. Nonetheless, she smiles and hugs me wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist feeling her body fit perfectly into mine.

"I have so much to tell you," she whispers into my neck.

"So do I, Riley,' I murmur back stroking her wet blond hair. "So do I."

_Well there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I enjoyed writing it even though I was scared I messed it up. This is my favorite chapter yet._ _Tell me what you think, give me some criticism if needed. Love you all so much! Bless your face. If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da do-do-do-do-do-do-do-follow. Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! I hope you liked chapter 4._ _And yes, I promise to explain everything that happened between Riley and Haytham. I really enjoyed writing it. I really enjoy writing for your guys. I love all the feedback and support you guys give me! It means a lot. If you have suggestions or anything at all, please don't hesitate to post it in the reviews. Also a heads up, this chapter is a bit sappy towards the middle but I can try to lay off on that and it is a fairly long chapter btw. Love you all so much! 3_

_Bekahw1107_

_Back to Normal, a Piece of Paper Signed by a Bunch of Old Dudes and a Cliff Dive _

"It's quite impressive, what you two have accomplished." Achilles leads us through Independence Hall a few days after we have assassinated Thomas Hickey. This place is way bigger in person with way more old dudes in powdered wigs. I think one of them even winked at me… Don't worry; I glared right back with my worst cold stare yet. There are also several women in the hall. Connor and I both have our hoods down and I have my long blond and faded rainbow hair down over my shoulders. The women, all dressed up in puffy large dresses with their faces caked in make-up, give me rude strange looks as they whisper to themselves about me. I get annoyed with this time era sometimes. Why can't a girl express herself the way she wants? Wear what she wants?

"Is that a compliment I hear, Achilles?" I put a hand to cup over my ear as I lean down closer to Achilles. Connor bites his lip to keep from laughing or smiling as the three of us stand at the entrance of the hall.

"Now don't misconstrue, Riley," Achilles says quickly a small grin forming on his lips as he hobbles forward. Connor and I follow. "I'm sure the whole endeavor will end tragically, but to have come this far… well, it's more than I ever expected."

I roll my eyes and grin elbowing Connor in his right rib cage. He winces in pain and shoots me "the look" (I get "the look" a lot when he is annoyed with me or pissed off at me. I can't exactly describe it).

Connor gently holds his side as he speaks. "The people yearned for freedom, but feared to grab hold of it. That fear is gone now."

"Thanks to you two," Achilles smiles at us. It was a real smile this time. Not one of his famous sarcastic or annoyed grins.

I shake my head. "No, they did it on their own." Connor nods in agreement with me as we walk.

Achilles chuckles. "You two diminish your role," he notes. "But you two have always been of humble hearts."

"We do what is right," Connor says looking ahead. "No more."

"No less," I finish as I shoot a glare at another younger dude grinning at me from across the room. This action made me want to throw my hood back over my head. But in here, it was not proper. Besides, they can look all they want, they can't have.

We walk a little further before we come up to the large white doors that lead into the room where Adams and Hancock are waiting for us.

Stopping in front of the doors, Achilles speaks. "You two cannot tell him."

"We have to," Connor says in protest. "Otherwise, he will never be safe."

"He is safer not knowing!" Achilles barks quietly at him trying not to disturb the others around us.

"He's right, Connor," I say backing up Achilles.

"By planting the seeds of doubt, you threaten to topple his entire endeavor," he adds. "If Washington is paralyzed, Charles Lee will strike. You'll cause the very thing you two are aiming to prevent. Hunt the Templars, as is your duty… But do not drag these men into it.

We both nod at Achilles. Then, he pats my shoulder before hobbling off back to the Homestead I assume.

Connor holds one of the large white doors open for me. I give him a lady curtsy in my long black and red Assassin robes causing him to chuckle. I will never be a lady, _e_v_er._

"We must now all hand together," John Hancock leans down and signs his name at the bottom of the fancy long parchment paper along with the others.

"Yes, we must indeed all hang together," Benjamin Franklin leans down with the quill Hancock handed him and signs his name in fancy lettering. "Or most assuredly we shall all hand separately."

Sam Adams chuckles as he looks at the men around him before looking down at the Declaration of Independence. He then looks up at Connor and me. "You two are, once again, our saviors." Sam is one of the few men who respects me and doesn't underestimate me just because I am a woman. He knows I can kick his butt any day.

Connor and I are leaning against a wall behind the three men listening and watching them sign. When we are called out by Adams though, Connor grins lightly as he blushes and I smile letting my cheeks put on their natural pink blush.

"We must speak with the Commander," Connor says moving from the wall to the table Adams, Hancock, and Franklin stand around. I move to follow him as Connor rests his arms on the gun at his right and the sword at his left on his weapons belt.

"He's gone to hold New York," Sam says. "The British intend to take it. I fear we'll need to call our men from Quebec as well…" Sam walks up to us with a smile on his face. "It's one thing to declare our Independence. Now, my friends, we must make it so."

I smile as I say happily, "Happy first Fourth of July, everyone! Where's the fireworks?"

"God, could it get any hotter?"

"Maybe if you left the room it would be cooler."

"Shut up, Connor!"

I lay sideways on a small couch upstairs in the manor, my legs laid over Connor's lap a day after the signing of the Declaration of Independence. I have my long hair pulled into a messy bun on top of my head and my Assassin robes sit on a mannequin next to Connor's down stairs in the basement. I have my black tank top on over my dark blue skinny jeans and tall black boots. Connor has on the thin white shirt he wears under his robes out, black pants, and tall leggings over his moccasins. We hold no weapons or anything that would attract heat. It is another blazing hot day on the homestead. I hate these kinds of days, and that's coming from a girl who lived in south Texas.

Connor leans his head against the wall behind the couch closing his eyes as his arms resting over my feet and shins as he sighs.

"What?" I ask looking at him.

He glances at me. "I'm just thinking about the several hours I thought you were dead."

His answer shocks me. "Y-you though I was dead?"

Connor gives me a confused look. "Yes, Charles Lee told me that you were brutally murdered the night Mason helped me out of my cell to kill Thomas Hickey."

"I had no idea…" _Why would they tell Connor that? _"I was held captive for two days while you were in prison still having no idea where I was while I was unconscious for over twenty four hours. And when I woke up, your father was interrogating me on how you were alive and how I know everything that's happening."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing, really," I admit. "I freaked him out when I told him about the things he said in his journal and then I cut the ropes that bound me and then Haytham raised a gun to my head. Then I felt the same sensation of pain I felt in the back of my head before I blacked out when I tried to save you from the guards. I heard a gunshot. I don't know if I was shot or if someone else was. The last thing I remember was seeing your dad's face and how much struggle and pain were on it then… I blacked out." Connor listens intently to me as I talk. "Next thing I know, I'm being dragged up the steps of a wooden platform and thrown onto the gallows beside you."

"You do not remember anything else?" he asks.

I shake my head.

"What is my father like?"

I'm quite surprised at his question. "Uh…" I scratch the back of my neck trying to figure out the best way to word Haytham Kenway. "Well, he's firm, smart, and handsome, understands the ways of life, and I know his entire story inside and out, better that he does and ever will. I know that you also tried to read one of his many journals once, didn't you?"

Connor grins lightly as he looks back on the memory. "I only barely read something about a man named Edward before my mother walked in on me. And at the time, I knew very little English."

I smile remembering how adorable Connor looked as a small child. And now… let's just say I have several more sketch books of drawings than I previously let on… I promise I'm not obsessed! I just think that Connor could beat Taylor Lautner or any One Direction boy any day. I was never a fan of all that though.

"Who is Edward?" Connor asks pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Edward Kenway is Haytham's father and your grandfather. He was also an Assassin and a pirate in the early 1700s. He was murdered by Templars just before Haytham's tenth birthday." I pause to glance at Connor who is looking at me with interest. "You would have liked him. You two look a lot alike as well as you and your father. But you definitely have your mother's eyes."

Connor looks away as I try to search his eyes for his feelings.

"Your father is a good man. I would hate for you to think that you are too late to tell him that you were sorry."

He looks at me funny, expecting that I well elaborate. But I can't… not yet…

I pull my feet from Connor's lap and stand up. "We should do something today." I clap my hands and rub them together. Connor gets to his feet and looks down at me. He has a good foot and a quarter on me.

"Like what?" Connor's hands find my waist and he pulls me closer to him.

I snake my arms around his neck. "Like…" But I don't finish. I'm lost in his eyes as Connor leans down and presses his lips softly to mine. I smile and stand on my tiptoes to deepen the kiss as his arms encase me against his firm chest. I pull back slightly and rest my forehead against his. "That's not what I meant," I say softly my voice quiet.

Connor chuckles, I feel him rumble against my chest. "Then what _did _you have in mind?"

I lean back to look at his face, my arms still locked around his neck. "Come on, and I'll show you."

Connor grins at me and I order him to collect two towels from the hospital room downstairs. He does as I told while I go into the basement and collect two hidden blades and steal one of Connor's spare shirts.

We meet outside in front of the house. I tuck our blades in the bag strapped to my horse's saddle once we make it to the stables.

I intend to take us to the dock near where the _Aquila_ floats calmly on the water.

As we slowly trot through the homestead, several people say hello or wave to us as we pass. It feels good to be home.

"I noticed that Doctor White is not here," Connor says from behind me while he has his arms around my waist and chin on my right shoulder.

"Yes, he told me that he would be in Boston for a few days to pick up some supplies and deal with some unfinished business."

"I hope nobody will seriously need him," Connor says as we duck under a low hanging branch in the forest.

"Ah, Diane is here," I say. "I'm sure she can handle it."

We arrive at the dock quickly and leave my horse by a post tied up next to the shore.

"What are we doing here?" Connor asks hopping off my horse as he looks around at the small portion of the beach not covered with wood or a large boat and where the waves softly lap the shore.

"We're gonna have some fun in the sun," I say with a grin as I slip off my boots and pull the small black rubber band from my hair.

Connor removes his moccasins and leggings after pulling off his shirt. He catches me staring. I turn away blushing. But who can blame me? He has perfect tan reddish skin, an amazing six-pack of abs that would give any man a run for their money, and a large lean muscled chest. He's the whole package for me. Then my eyes wander to his stomach. The bullet hole is large and makes me want to cry at the sight of it again.

Connor sees the pain in my eyes. "Do not be sad, Riley. It is over."

I look up at him with watery eyes. He pulls me into another hug which I gladly accept. But then I pull away sniffing. Then I smile taking Connor's hand. "Come on, I've been dying to do this since I got here." I pull Connor towards the rocky wall beside the ocean waves across the warm sand. Releasing his hand, I climb. Connor follows me and we both begin to climb up the side of the cliff.

"Nice view," He calls up to me.

I stop, and look down and him giving a grin with a raised eyebrow. Connor is right under me so I know he doesn't mean the ocean view. I flick a rock down and it smacks him right in the forehead. He rolls his eyes and I giggle.

We make it up to the top of the cliff where the forest is thicker and greener. I walk to the edge of the cliff and look around. Below me, the ocean hits the rocks below spraying sea water upwards. The sun is still high in the sky radiating its heat on anything and everything in its reach. A light breeze lifts my hair from my shoulder and brings the salty smell of the sea along with relief from the humid moist air; something I have grown accustomed to. The _Aquila _in all of her glory, rocks slowly on the calm ocean waves and waits for her next voyage which should be soon according to the time line. On the other side of the bay, we can see the manor and its many windows.

"It's so beautiful," I say with a smile looking around the bay again.

"Indeed," Connor agrees standing beside me. Then he's lacing his fingers in mine. We stand in silence enjoying one another's company before I speak.

"Everything that will happen theses next few months will be your turning point. It will be the mistakes and choices you make that will change everything." I look at Connor as I say these things the wind blowing my hair across my face lightly. He says nothing. But I know my words scare him. I bring my hand up to rest on his cheek turning his face to look at mine. "But we can do this together," I whisper. "We are coming home to end this."

Connor nods he eyes have a light spark to them. I stand on my tip toes and plant a small kiss on his lips. He smiles a bit. "Now come on," I say eagerly. "I didn't climb up here just to stand around and talk." I pull Connor towards the edge of the cliff. "I haven't done this in years. Well not besides all the times we've escaped things by jumping into water or doing Leap of Faiths." I lead Connor to where the rocks are frail and could crumble any second and where the water is deepest. I smile at Connor. "You ready?"

"Ready for what?" He asks confused.

"This."

Pulling him forward, we fall together. I let go of his hand and put mine together pointing my body into a perfect dive. Connor does the same while the wind rushes in our ears and the water comes closer and closer. I smile.

_SPLASH!_

I come up after Connor who looks shocked and breathless yet excited. We laugh and smile at each other as we catch our breaths.

"Well… that was… fun," Connor says as we float in the salty water.

I give him a small nod as I smile at him still feeling the rush run through me. I begin to swim back to shore to lay down for a moment, when I feel strong large arms lock around my waist and drag me back into the waves.

"AHH! Connor!" I scream laughing.

He laughs too, a real laugh that I haven't heard in a long time.

We topple back into the water falling on our butts laughing. I splash water against Connor's face as he tries to grab me again. But he's too fast for me. I feel his strong tan arms around me again and this time I can't fight back. He pulls me on him and we lay in the shallow water together breathing softly.

"You can be a real child sometimes," I mutter to him as I play with the colored beads in his wet black hair.

Connor chuckles. "So can you." He gently brings my face in for a kiss and I gladly cooperate.

For the next few hours we run around in the sea water like little kids again and lay in the warm sand letting the sun dry our bodies as we talk about our pasts and I tell him about my life before I came here and about the future. Connor was fascinated by the technology and weapons of the 21st century. I was happy to elaborate and tell him.

It is late in the afternoon before we decide to go back. Before we go, I grab Connor's shirt from my saddle and pull it over my head as I walk over to the edge of the waves one last time. The foamy water runs over my toes and the warm breeze carries my damp hair behind me.

I suddenly feel warm strong hands around my middle again and a chin on my right shoulder and feel my cheeks flare up as Connor holds me close to his body.

"I think my shirt is a little big for you," he murmurs into my ear.

I giggle. He's right after all. The shirt is long on me and goes a little past mid-thigh and the sleeves go a few inches past the length of my arms and hands.

Turning around, I move in to kiss Connor when a loud clap of thunder shakes the ground. I yelp and jump back stumbling in the water but I keep my balance. Lightning cracks the sky with its yellow light and thunder rumbles over head as the large thick black clouds roll over the homestead. I have never been I huge fan of thunderstorms; but they bring fresh water and fresh water means crops would grow and keep the grass green.

Connor pulls me against him and even now, I feel safe here in his arms. Looking up, I go up and kiss Connor tasting the salt from the sea on his lips. I bring my hand up to hold his face and the other goes around his neck. His arms go around me and I press harder than normal feeling him hold me tighter. I smile against his mouth as one kiss melts into another in the pouring rain. Connor hand gently moves under my tank top to lightly touch my bare back. I shudder with pleasure as I gently nip his lower lip. I never want this moment to end…

Connor pulls away and rests his forehead against mine. We say nothing for a moment to catch our breaths and listen to the rain pour around us and the thunder rumble in the distance.

"I love you," he whispers to me.

"I love you too, Ratonhnhaké:ton," I whisper back pulling him in to kiss him again.

We ride back to the manor quickly hoping to get out of the rain before the storm gets any worse and dry off.

Then we hear it. Out of the darkness. A scream. The sound startles me and Connor as well.

"Yah!" I nudge my horse to run as I try to locate the origin of the scream. Then we see her. I stop yank my horse to a stop. "Prudence…" _No! The delivery can't be today!_

"What is going on, Riley?" Connor asks from behind me.

"Prudence is in labor in the forest," I say quickly. "Alone."

"What do we do?"

"Connor! Riley! Thank the Lord!" Prudence cries out in pain again.

We jump off my horse and run over to Prudence who is soaking wet while standing up bending over in pain holding her very large stomach. I begin to panic. _Oh crap! What am I gonna do?!_

"Prudence! Are you alright? What are you doing out here in the woods?" Connor exclaims placing a hand on her back.

"Connor! Riley! Thank goodness! The baby is coming!" Prudence groans again.

"We need to get you to Dr. White," Connor says beginning to push her towards my horse.

"No, she can't move, Connor," I say quickly. "And Dr. White isn't here, remember? You need to go get Diana! And Warren! Take my horse! Go!"

Connor nods and quickly tosses me our towels we didn't use and gallops off.

I'm able to say Prudence on a towel and help her focus on her breathing. The rain has subsided slightly but the drizzle still coming down soaks our bodies as we sit in silence for a moment. I hold Prudence's hand to hopefully comfort and calm her until Connor gets back.

"You two are meant for each other," Prudence breaths as she closes her eyes.

I finally figure out she means Connor and me.

"What makes you say that?" I ask glancing at her.

"He brought you here for a reason, you were meant to save him, everything that has happened and everything that will happen… is all for a reason."

I sit there for a moment realizing that she is right. I open my mouth to say something.

"Prudence!"

I whip my head around and see Connor and Diana on a horse followed by Warren on his own.

Warren hops off his horse and falls to his wife's side followed by Diana.

"Hello, Diana," Prudence says calmly. "I think I can manage for a moment…"

Warren holds her hand tightly. "Is she alright, Diana?'

"No, she's not alright," Diana says forcefully. "She's having a baby and _here_ by the looks of it."

I glance back at Connor and seen him packing slightly as he bits his thumbnail. He only does that when he's really stressed. His eyes are scared and worried as he stands there. He does this because he knows there's nothing he can to stop or fix this.

Diana asks me to help deliver the child. She says I have calm, fast, steady hands in tough or fast situations. It doesn't take us long to finish the job. We use my spare towel to wrap up the small baby.

"Here you are, Prudence." I place the small baby boy in her arms as well. "He's in fine heals. Has a good let of lungs as well." Warren and Prudence sit there and smile at the small child in their arms. "Now, I don't mean to rush you, but we need to get you and-what's his name?" I already know it but I ask anyway.

"Hunter."

Winter approaches. The air is still and sharp with grim expectation. The others sense it too, and go about their work with uncommon urgency. We would like to help them, but more pressing matters now demand our attention. The Templars have targeted George Washington directly- and will not rest until he is dead. Connor and I had hoped to shield him from this knowledge, but Thomas Hickey ended any hope we had of staying silent. And so we have resolved to share everything we know- of the Templars and their plots- of who Connor and I really are. Achilles finds fault in this, so he and Connor fight about it every day. But there is simply too much now at stake to maintain resistant.

I shiver in my Assassin robes as I stand outside in the snow in front of the manor. I wait for Connor and Achilles. They suddenly exit the house.

"Don't do this, Connor!" Achilles shouts angrily at Connor who has his dark blue sleeping mat tucked under his arm.

He angrily turns around to face is mentor. "Then what would you propose we do? Sit and watch while the Templars take control? We are sworn to stop them. Or have you forgotten?"

"Assassins are meant to be quiet," Achilles say a bit calmer. "Precise. We do not go announcing conspiracies from the rooftops to all who pass by."

"Who are you to lecture anyone?" Connor snaps. "You locked yourself away in this crumbling heap and gave up on the Brotherhood entirely. Since the day I arrived, you've done nothing but discourage me and Riley. And on the rare occasions you've chosen to help you've done so little, you may as well have done nothing at all." Connor turns around and straps his sleeping mat to his horse."

"How dare you!" Achilles shouts angrily obviously hurt by Connor's words but his pride gets in the way.

"Connor!" I shout. "Listen to Achilles! He knows what he's saying."

Connor ignores me as he turns to Achilles. "Then tell me. On whose watch did the brotherhood falter? Whose inaction allowed the Templar Order to grow so large that it now controls an entire nation!"

Achilles' tone softens once more as he takes a few more steps towards Connor. If I sought to dissuade you, it was because you knew nothing! If I were reluctant to contribute, it was because you were naïve. A thousand times you would have died, lost Riley, and taken God knows how many with you." His voice becomes fiercer. "Let me tell you something, Connor: Life is not a fairy tale and there are no happy endings."

"No," Connor says quietly, mouthing his horse. "Not with men like you left in charge."

My heart falls at Connor's words. I see Achilles face and I want to cry. _God, I am becoming such a weak little girl!_

Connor begins to take off when Achilles puts a hand on his reigns. "In your haste to save the world, boy - take care you don't destroy it!"

He gives Achilles a small nod before he takes off down the road leaving me behind.

I turn to Achilles. "I'm sorry, Achilles. I should've stopped him from saying that."

Achilles shakes his hand. Then he places a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you, child. If it weren't for you, that boy would be dead and we would be in far worse condition. Go to him. he needs you more than you will ever know."

Feeling the tears well up in my eyes, I wrap my arms around Achilles and hug him tightly. "Thank you, Achilles," I whisper.

Achilles surprisingly hugs me back. "No, thank you, Riley." He pulls away to look at me. "You remind me so much of Abigail. She was fierce and strong as well."

I smile as I slowly begin to walk away from Achilles. "I should probably catch up with that idiot before he gets himself killed." Achilles nods. "Oh, and once more thing, I know that we won't be back for a while. Not until after we kill Church."

"Good luck," Achilles says with a smile before the turns and slowly hobbles back up the steps toward the manor.

Connor couldn't gotten far. He normally lets his horse rest and go at a slow walk by this point after he leaves the homestead. I run and jump from tree to snowy tree, they cold air biting at my face. But I ignore it and keep going.

We I see him, I run up just behind him, gathering an armful of snow. He still has his hood down as do I. _Perfect._ I grin. I jump to the tree limb right above Connor.

_SPLOSH!_

I drop the now right on top of Connor. He quickly shakes it away and whips around to see who dropped it as he hops off his horse gripping his tomahawk.

"Did you really think you were gonna leave without me?" I ask dropping from the tree.

"Really, Riley?" Connor asks. "Right down the shirt too?"

Crossing my arms over my chest, I shake my head and grin lightly. "You deserved it."

Connor rolls his eyes and mounts his horse again. Then he turns back to me. "Well? Are you coming? Or are you walking?"

I grin as I run up to the dark brown horse and place my hands on her rump to hop up and snake my arms around his waist. I release one hand to pull his hood over his head and pull up my own.

Valley Forge is in way worse condition than I ever thought. The history books never really captured the true pain and hardships these poor Patriot soldiers suffered through.

Commander Washington is standing at the edge of the encampment with one boot resting on a cannon as he looks out to the snowy valley beyond. Connor and I say hello to Lafayette before we go over to him.

"Commander," Connor says quietly as we approach Washington.

He turns around and sees us. "Connor. Riley."

"Any word on Lee?" Connor asks.

"Not yet," Washington replies. His eyes wander away from us and he stays silent for a few moments. His mind continues to wander. I know what this is about. "My apologies. I've been distracted." We stay silent as Washington moves away from the cannon and slowly walks as he speaks. "Supply caravans meant for the camp have gone missing. I suspect treachery. A traitor named Benjamin Church, recently released from prison, has vanished as well. The two events are surely related."

"What was his crime?" I ask.

Washington glances at me looking almost surprised that I spoke at all. "He was caught sending letters to the Loyalists detailing our troop strength. He claimed it was a scare tactic, that we might avoid war. A poor lie."

"We will find Church for you," Connor says.

Washington looks at Connor. "Why? What reason would you two have to help?

"Does it matter?"

"As you wish," the Commander agrees after a few moments in silence. "We've received reports of trouble along the southern road. Might be he's responsible. I suggest you begin your search there."

I nod to Washington after Connor walks off. He goes to mount his horse. I stop him.

"No, we take the hose, we risk being seen," I place a hand on Connor's calf.

"Then what do you propose?" he asks hopping off his horse.

I say nothing as I push past him and go in a dead spring across the snowy field and jump up gripping the tree branch and using my feet to climb, I hoist myself over the limb. The snow that was on the branch now falls like powder to the ground.

"Come on, Ponytail!" I shout to Connor from below. "We've got some ground to cover-or trees, rather."

Connor grins at me as he climbs up the tree. I decode to make it challenging and go without his slow butt.

"Hey! Come back!" Connor shouts.

"Then hurry up, Ponytail!" I call as I nearly lose my balance on a thin branch.

"Anything for you, Rainbow Head."

I giggle a bit at the sound of my nickname Connor has given me. _I really do love him._

After a lot of running and jumping, we make it to the old abandoned church. It looks pretty run down and old from just the weather damage on the outside.

Connor makes a move to walk inside first. I stop him grabbing his arm.

"Wait," I whisper. "I'll go in first. You wait out here."

"Riley, what are yo-"I put a finger to Connor's lips and wink.

"Trust me."

Once he agrees, I turn around and begin to walk forwards. I let a grin seep into my lips.

_Sorry for the wait by the way. But here there you have it. I feel like it was too long but that's just my opinion. As always review and follow. Bless you face. If you sneezed like I did, during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da do-do-do-do-do-do-do-follow. Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! Sorry for the wait. I may post a little more this week since I have my mornings and don't have to be in summer band until 4:00 every day so I can try and squeeze in a couple more chapters later. Thanks for all the comments, they make me feel so happy and inspire me to write more. So here you have it, the sixth chapter of Revolution:_

_Bekahw1107_

_A Mix Up, a Beating, and an Unlikely Alliance_

"Not who you were expecting, am I right?" Haytham looks at me in shock when he sees my grinning face and blond hair instead of Connor's dark tan skin and raven black hair. He was meant to ambush Connor and tackle him to the floor. Not me.

"You," Haytham snarls from on top of me. I simply grin back.

"You should know that I'm the one with the black robes and Connor's got the white. Try not to get us mixed up, K?" Haytham looks at me confused. "And… you might wanna get of me before you get your head blown off."

We hear the clicking sound of a gun. "Off of her."

Haytham slowly stands up and steps away from me. I see Connor pointing his gun at his father with a glare on his face.

"Come to check up on Church?" Connor spat. "Make sure he'd stolen enough for your British brothers?"

"Benjamin Church is no brother of mine," Haytham spat back. "No more than the Redcoats or their idiot king. I expected naiveté. But this..." Haytham pauses for a moment and sighs before continuing. "The Templars do not fight for the crown. We seek the same as you two, boy! Freedom. Justice. Independence. "

"But…" Connor began.

"Hmmm! But what?"

Connor points a finger at his father. "Johnson. Pitcairn. Hickey. They sought to steal land. To sack towns. To murder George Washington."

Haytham sighs again. "Johnson sought to own the land that we might keep it safe. Pitcairn aimed to encourage diplomacy - which you two cocked up thoroughly enough to start a god-damned war! And Hickey? George Washington is a wretched leader. He's lost nearly every battle in which he's taken part. The man's wracked with uncertainty and insecurity. Only look at Valley Forge to know my words are true. We're all better off without him." Haytham pauses for a minute and looks around at both of us and heaves a heavy sigh again. "Look, as much as I'd love to spar with you two, Benjamin Church's mouth is as big as his ego. You two clearly want the supplies he's stolen, I want him punished. Our interests are aligned."

Connor says nothing for a moment before looking up to speak. "What do you propose?"

"A truce," Haytham replies. "Perhaps… perhaps some time together might do us good. You are my son, after all, and might still be saved from your ignorance." Connor rolls his eyes and I inwardly grin. Then Haytham unsheathes his hidden blade. "I can kill you two now if you'd prefer?" We say nothing. "Excellent! Shall we be off?"

Haytham begins to walk out of the church until Connor stops him. "Do you even know where Benjamin Church has gone?" Connor walks slowly towards him and clasps his hands behind his back _exactly _like his father always does. I try my best to hide my smile. _Like father like son._

Haytham sighs, frustrated. "I'm afraid not. I'd hoped to ambush him when he or one of his men returned here. It seems I'm too late. They've come and cleared the place out."

We all look outside where there are broken bits of barrels and carts and remains of boot prints in the snow.

"We may be able to track him," I say. "But first…" I turn to Haytham and hold out my hand. "Cough it up."

"What?" Haytham asks looking offended.

"My amulet, cough it up."

"And why would I do that?" he asks defensively.

"Because I can give you all the answers you want, about everything." I give him an evil grin.

He grumbles for a moment before he proceeds to pull a long red cord from his neck. When he hands it to me I say, "And for the record, he gets his ignorance from you." _Buuuuurrrrrnnnn! I got him good! Like a boss! I've always wanted to tell him that!_

Connor and I begin to analyze the surrounding area for any clues after Connor goes into a fit of sniggers.

"There were clothes and medical supplies in these boxes," Connor mutters while keeling over the remains of some wooden crates.

"And there was rations and fresh water in these," I say before standing up right. We begin to walk along the beaten trail. "The snow has covered most of the tracks. But enough remains to follow."

Then the three of us come across a man trying to dig a cart out of the thick snow.

"Just my luck…" he mutters. "Going to freeze to death if I don't get this fixed…"

I whip around to the two idiots behind me. "You two idiots go and hide, I got this." They both open their mouths to protest, but I silence them and motion for them to go.

Once they're out of sight, I pull off my hood and put on my best adorable smile and walk up to the man.

"Hello."

The driver jumps and then turns around and sees me.

"Wh- who are you? Wh- what are you doing out here?" the man stutters at me uneasily as he looks around nervously as if he knows I'm not alone.

"I got lost and heard that there is a camp out here and I wanted to find shelter," I say innocently.

"Wait… How did you know there's a camp out here?" He asks me suspiciously.

_Oh crap. What do I say?! _"I- uh… I…"

Then Connor is walking up behind him. "Are you Ben Church's man?" he has his hands held in front of him with an innocent look on his face. He's so cute when he does that.

Then man panics and takes off up the hill trying to get away.

"Well played," Haytham and I say together. Haytham gives me a strange look. I grin at him.

Connor rolls his eyes before he takes off after the driver.

"How did you know I would say that just then?" Haytham asks me once Connor is gone.

"Like I said," I begin as we walk. "I'm from the future. Since I was ten-years-old, I've been having dreams about you people and I've been drawing and sketching everything I see into my sketch books, so you could say that I know anything and everything about you and Connor and everything about this time in history. You can ask me anything."

"Alright," Haytham says. "Who did I kill at the opera house?"

_Ooh… that's a tough one… NOT! _"His name was Miko. He was an Assassin and isn't that his hidden blade you wear?"

Haytham looks down at his wrists with Miko's hidden blades still strapped to them with the Assassin insignia broken partly off.

"You killed him at the opera house that night because he had the amulet you now wear around your neck and the same one three hundred years later that I receive after…"

"After what?" Haytham asks me after I don't finish my sentence. _But I can't…_

I shake my head and pull my hood back up.

Haytham seems to understand and walks forward with me the rest of the way in silence.

"It was not wise to run," Connor says to the man he has pinned up against a tree.

"W-what do you want?" the man squeaks as he looks around at us.

"Where is Benjamin Church?' Connor snarls.

"I don't know!" the driver exclaims. "We was riding for a camp just north of here. It's where we normally unload the cargo. Maybe you'll find him th-"I cover my ears.

_BAM!_

Connor drops the corpse and wipes blood from the side of his face while trying to get the ringing from his ears before he glares at his father.

"Enough of that," Haytham mutters lowering his gun.

"You did not have to kill him," Connor says angrily to his father.

"Let's not waste time with all this pointless banter," Haytham snaps at his son. "You two go and up with the rest of Church's men. Infiltrate that camp of theirs and see what you can discover."

"What about you?" Connor asks.

"Never you mind. Just do as I ask."

Connor rolls his eyes and walks off.

I turn to Haytham. "Be nice to your son. You'll be proud of him one of these days." With that, I turn and walk away to join Connor.

"So that is the plan?" Connor asks me once I join him in some brush near the convoy.

"We follow and listen to these guys' conversations and then once in the camp, wait for them to drag your dad's sorry butt to the foreman," I reply.

"My father will get captured?" Connor asks glancing at me.

I grin and nod. "Be sure to give him a hard time, for me?" Connor grins before we begin to grow closer to the convoy silently moving through the brush.

"Okay, you take the left side and I take the right. Got it?" I whisper to Connor who nods at me. I lean over and give him a peck on the cheek. Even now, I see his cheeks redden under his hood as he tries to hide his smile.

Connor and I part ways and I slowly make my way up a narrow trunk. I'm particularly careful not to disturb the snow when I hop from branch to branch for fear of being spotted by any guards below me watching and following the convoy.

"Was a good haul today. Saw a bit of gunpowder in those crates. We'll get extra for that." A driver talks to the man beside him as he pushes the horses along the snowy beaten trail. Connor and I follow alongside them in the trees occasionally glancing at one another as we try to out due ourselves.

"Aye," the man agrees. "Church'll be pleased and we'll be rich."

"I almost feel sorry for the Yanks, shiverin' and starvin' out there. It's a hard way to go."

"All they need to do is raise the white flag."

"They shoulda done that a long time ago. All this fighting serves no purpose. The Crown's sure to win in the end." _Wrongo_. I think in my head as my hands nearly miss the next branch. "To waste all these lives chasing a fool notion... Breaks my heart, it does."_ Yeah right!_

Once they make it to the encampment, the two men hop off the cart and inspect the supplies once more.

"Alright, looks to be in order," the driver says.

"Go and see the foreman. There's another run planned for tonight," the other man orders. "I'll go bring the wagon and meet up with you later."

The driver nods and then continues to walk deeper into the camp.

I drop from the tree branch I crouched on and roll into the brush to absorb the impact and stay out of sight. Connor quickly joins me and follows as I lead him towards the driver and a different man.

The driver speaks first. "Oi! Where's the foreman?"

"Center of camp, near the tree. Can't miss him," the other man replies.

"Thank you, kindly."

"Won't be thanking me when you hear what he's got planned..."

Looking nervous and confused, the driver makes is way towards a taller man standing by a large tree.

"About time you showed up!" the foreman snaps at the driver. "Listen here." Connor and I creep over some boxes after silently knocking out a man who was already behind them. "Boss wants us to try something new tonight. A raid. No more convoys. We're to steal from the Yank camp itself."

"Valley Forge?"

"That's right."

"You sure about this?"

"It's not my business to be sure or not sure!" the foreman snaps. "I just do as Church asks. If you're so concerned, take it up with him."

"Is he here?"

"Course not," the foreman chuckles. "Course not. Hiding in New York the last I heard, trying to keep a low profile - what on account of him not wanting to go back to jail and all."

There's silence before the driver finally speaks. "Alright, I'm in."

"Course you are."

Connor and I make it to the final area of brush near a lake and a small wooden shed covered in snow where two men drag a bloody and bruised Haytham to the foreman.

"Wow, you were not kidding," Connor mutters by my side.

I grin and blow blue hair from in front of my left eye.

"Look what we found!" one of the men carrying Haytham yells.

"He was creepin' round the camp all suspicious-like." The other says to the foreman.

"Must be a Yank spy!" the two men drag Haytham until he's right in front of the foreman and rest him on his knees.

"No." the foreman leans down to face Haytham. "He's something else. Something special. Isn't that right, Haytham? Church told me _all_ about you."

"Then you should know better than this," Haytham threatens.

The foreman angrily punches Haytham across the face in the jaw causing him to spit blood onto the white snow. I feel Connor tense beside me.

"You're not really in a position to be makin' threats are ya?"

I see Haytham make eye contact with us. Then he looks back at the foreman and says through bloody teeth, "Not yet."

Connor begins to stand up as he pulls out his tomahawk. I quickly grab his arm and stop him. He understands and I slowly slip off my bow and load an arrow. Connor does the same and moves to hide behind the shed. I release an arrow into the head of the foreman and watch him fall backwards as I spring from the brush, climb up the side of the shed, and jump back down on top of a guard restricting Haytham. He nods a thanks.

"Riley, behind!" Connor shouts to me after taking out another guard with his tomahawk.

I whip around and grab the wood of the musket that was ready to bury itself into my back by the hand of a very foolish thug. Shoving the musket forward into his face, I'm able to pull it free from his hands. He staggers back a bit and I can shove the bayonet through his stomach. He lets out of final yelp of pain before I wrench the musket back and he falls to the ground dead, his blood staining the pure white snow.

"Once you two've dealt with these louts, meet me in New York." Haytham calls to us as he pulls his sword from the chest of a dead thug.

"What? You mean to just leave?" Connor asks angrily as he pulls his tomahawk from the bloody shoulder of another guard.

"Now?" I ask in my complaining voice as I fire an arrow into the head of a guard that was about to attack Connor form behind.

"If you two can't handle a couple of mercenaries then we've really no business working together," Haytham scoffs.

"Unbelievable," Connor and I say together.

_Sorry for the shortness. The next one will be longer, I promise. Love you all! As always review and follow. If you have any suggestions please tell me! I love feedback from you guys. Bless your face. If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da- do-do-do-do-do-do-follow. Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello Once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! So sorry for the wait, I've been soooo busy lately but I'm working on the eighth chapter right now, so it will come out soon. Anyways, I loved writing this chapter for some reason, not sure why. It's kinda fun writing with Haytham in the story. But here you have it, the seventh chapter of Revolution:_

_Bekahw1107_

_Strange Money, the Difference, and a Giant Coat_

"You people have strange money." I slip a few coins into my small leather pouch from the dead corpse lying at my feet.

Connor chuckles. "So does your time. You people use paper to buy things."

I laugh as I walk towards Connor with some clean bandages in my hands. The idiot got stabbed in the arm with a bayonet and won't stop bleeding. "Now hold still this time!" Connor has to pull off the top layer of his robes in order to roll up his sleeve.

"Why do you worry so much?" Connor asks as I begin to wrap the first few layers. "It is just a small cut."

I stop what I'm doing and look up at him. "Small?" I first say quietly. "Small?! If he had gone an inch deeper, I would have to do a lot more than just a wrapping."

Connor grins and this time can't hide it.

There's silence while I concentrate on wrapping Connor's arm. Then I notice him watching me, and hear him chuckle

I stop what I'm doing again and look up at him. "What?" I ask in my famous annoyed, sarcastic voice.

"Your face does something funny when you do that," Connor says with a smirk.

I look back down again. "Do what?"

"Stare at something like that."

I grin and look back up at Connor's big golden brown eyes. "It's called concentrating. You should try it sometime."

Connor chuckles and shakes his head as he watches me tie off the bandages.

We ride together on horseback towards New York and arrive by nightfall.

"He'll be by the docks," I say to Connor as we blend into the crowd keeping our hoods down over our eyes. The crowd is full of sailors and colonists awaiting the arrival of a ship.

The night is cool and there's a gentle breeze lifting the loose strands of blond and orange hair free from the braid draped down my right shoulder. There are thin clouds over head and a full moon high in the sky casting a silver glow across the high tide of the ocean. It's a peaceful night for a not so peaceful scene.

"Where is he? We have been walking in circles for the last hour," Connor sounds frustrated but at nobody in particular. He seems more frustrated at the situation.

"Evening, Connor. Riley. I see you two made it here in one piece."

We both turn around to face Haytham.

Connor chuckles. "Recovered from your beating, then?" he asks._ Oooooh good come back._ I don't try to hide my smile or my sniggers when Haytham narrows his eyes at his son. They are quite the pair.

Haytham continues on and slowly begins to walk towards the warehouses on the docks as he speaks. "Benjamin Church is holed up in an abandoned brewery on the waterfront. We should be done with this by sunrise."

"Good," Connor says. "We would like to have those supplies returned as soon as possible."

"Of course," Haytham agrees with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "I wouldn't want to keep you two from your lost cause." He receives an eye roll from the both of us. "Come along then." Haytham speaks to us as if we are two children he has to drag along with him without the whole hand-holding thing. "Follow me."

The three of us scale a wall and silently hop from building to building to hopefully get to the brewery faster. And for an old man, Haytham is pretty light on his feet.

Then we come to the edge of a church steeple roof and Connor finally asks the question.

"Tell me something..." he asks Haytham.

"Hmmm?"

I stand behind Connor knowing where this conversation will go. This is important.

"You could have killed us when we first met – what stayed your hand?"

Haytham sighs before speaking. "Well, for one thing, her." he points to me while I'm hiding behind Connor. "And also, curiosity. Any other questions?"

Connor looks down at his feet and then looks back at his father to ask, "What is it the Templars truly seek?"

Haytham seems to have this answer all planned out as if this were a question he knew he would answer someday. "Order. Purpose. Direction. No more than that. It's your lot that means to confound with this nonsense talk of freedom." He glances at me once before looking back at Connor. "Time was, the Assassins professed a far more sensible goal, that of peace."

"Freedom _is _peace," Connor counters.

"Oh no," Haytham warns. "It's an invitation to chaos. Only look at this little revolution your friends have started." Haytham raises his voice slightly. "I have stood before the Continental Congress and listened to them stamp and shout. All in the name of liberty. But it is just noise."

"And this is why you favor Lee?" Connor questions sounding just as annoyed.

"He understands the needs of this would-be nation far better than the jobbernowls who profess to represent it." _Profess? Who says that? Jobbernowl? God, Haytham is so proper. So… British. Sorry, that needed to be said. Need to find a way to break the tension and all._

Connor is silent for a moment as he tries to search for the right words to say. "It seems your tongue has tasted sour grapes. The people have made their choice – and it was Washington."

"The people chose nothing," Haytham snaps. "It was done by a group of privileged cowards seeking only to enrich themselves. They convened in private and made a decision that would benefit_ them_. Oh, they might have dressed it up with pretty words, but that does not make it true." Haytham is glaring at his son as the fierceness in his tone becomes stronger as he takes a few steps towards Connor. "The only difference, Connor – the _only_ difference between myself and those you aid – is that I do not feign affection."

The tension is unbearable between the two idiots. We jump silently to the next few roofs and chimneys. The only sounds heard are the scuffling of feet in the city below and the occasional taps of our feet landing on a hard surface.

Once we make it to the brewery, the three of us jump to the ground in an alleyway near the entrance.

"Hold a moment," Haytham mutters to us putting his hand up. He peeks over the side of the wall to the men guarding the entrance and then sighs, frustrated. "Church, you clever bastard."

"What is it?" Connor asks approaching his father.

"I was hoping I could wave you two past the guards, but he's replaced most of them with men I don't know." Haytham sighs. "Hmmm. Well I should be able to pass without arousing suspicion. But you two…" he gestures to our clothes.

Haytham turns to walk towards the brewery without us until Connor and I stop him. "No," Connor says grabbing Haytham's arm. "We do this together or not at all." I nod in agreement with him.

"Then what do you propose?" Haytham asks us as he turns to face Connor and me as Connor drops his hand.

"I will find a guard who is off duty and take his uniform," Connor says.

"Just find me some guy's coat, I can do without the rest," I say and Connor nods to me.

"Very well," Haytham agrees. "I will wait here with Riley." He takes a seat on the ground against the brick wall.

"Of course you will," Connor scoffs.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Haytham scoffs back at his son. "Would you like me to come along and hold your hand, perhaps? Provide kind words of encouragement?" Connor rolls his eyes as he turns away from the alley waving his hand off at his father.

I giggle as Connor walks off and Haytham rolls his eyes in annoyance. "You know, He's not as bad as you make him out to be." I take a seat on the opposite brick wall to Haytham as I speak.

Haytham glances at me. "And you're not as annoying as I make you out to be."

I chuckle. "Okay, I admit it; I'm only annoying for you. But come on, you gotta admit, you son is just like you. You're just too stubborn to allow yourself to see it."

Haytham is silent for a moment. But then he looks at me and says, "What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because, I've seen it both ways," I reply. "In time, you will realize that you do truly care about him and him the same. And how you're also letting your arrogance cloud your judgment."

"Maybe I am," Haytham says slowly. "But that doesn't change anything."

I groan. "You're as stubborn as your son and his mother," I mutter.

I hear a soft chuckle from Haytham. Then he speaks again. "Tell me something."

"Hmmm."

"What will become of us? Of this war? Of the Assassins and Templars?"

I wish with all my heart to tell him. But how can I? There's too much at stake and I've already screwed up history as it is by coming here. There's no way he can know anything that happens later on. I open my mouth to say something when we hear footsteps coming closer to us.

Haytham and I get to our feet and approach Connor who looks incredibly ridiculous in his guard uniform. I have a hard time hiding my grins and giggles.

"That should suffice," Haytham says adjusting Connor's coat slightly like a _real _father would. It's adorable.

Connor walks up and hands me a long brown coat and a hat.

"Thanks," I say with a small smile as I strip out of my Assassin robes. I stand there in my boots, jeans, and a thin white V-neck long shirt over my black tank top that I wear under my robes. Connor holds my things as I ease myself into the coat and then realize that it's huge on me. The sleeves are several inches past my fingertips, the length of the coat goes past mid-calf so I look like a little kid playing dress-up.

Connor grins at me as he places the ugly hat on my blond and rainbow head. Even Haytham grins a bit at my appearance. "Very funny," I mutter.

Haytham clears his throat and goes back to his proper serious self. "Come along, then," he says turning on his heel and walking towards the guard in front the entrance to the brewery. Connor and I stash our robes in an empty crate nearby and leave our bows and arrows in a garden behind a house. I hide behind Connor as we approach the doors.

"Hold strangers!" The guard says to us. "You tread on private property. What business have you here?"

"The Father of Understanding guides us," Haytham says simply. _Templar code._

"You I recognize," the guard says to him. "Not the savage. Or the… kid?" he glances at me.

_Really? Am I really that small? That short? _"Close enough," I mutter.

"The girl, in training," Haytham replies. "And the boy, he's my son."

The guard leans forward slightly and asks Haytham, "Tasted of the forest's fruits, did you?" he has an evil annoying grin plastered to his face which makes Connor tense and me grit my teeth. "Off you go, then." He motions for us to move with his musket after knocking twice on the door.

The three of us walk inside the brewery but not before Connor gives the guard the death glare.

We walk quietly though the hallways that are lined with boxes and barrels and carets filled with beer, whiskey, and who knows what else. The rooms and hallways are dimly lit by small lanterns scattered around the warehouse.

Just as always seen in my dreams and sketches, we come across a locked door.

Haytham tries to open it and finds it locked. "It's locked," he mutters. "Give me a moment." He kneels down and pulls out his tools for picking locks.

Connor leans against the wall beside the door and I hop on top of a barrel next to him.

"Must be strange for you, discovering my existence as you have," Connor says glancing at his father breaking the silence.

"I'm actually curious to know what your mother might have said about me," Haytham responds. "I always wondered what life might have been like had she and I stayed together." He rises out of his crouching position and faces his son. "How is she by the way?"

"Fine," Connor mutters. "Much better if she could walk right.

"What do you mean?" Haytham asks confused.

I bite my thumbnail for this part.

"She was never the same after the fire that nearly killed her," Connor says a bit more angrily. "Had it not been for me and another little girl, she would have burned alive."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Haytham says sadly looking down.

"Oh, you're sorry?" Connor mocks with an immense amount of anger in his tone. Something he's been holding back for a long time. "I found my mother burning alive. I'll never forget her face when she tried to send me away. But a girl told me to stay and together, we pulled her out of that house and dragged her back. It's a miracle she survived." Connor's voice becomes a bit shaky. "Charles Lee is responsible for this by your order. And you're sorry?"

"That's impossible," Haytham says quickly. "I gave no such order. I spoke the opposite, in fact – I told them to give up the search for the Precursor Site. We were to focus on more practical pursuits..."

Connor pushes his father aside. "It is done and I am all out of forgiveness."

I don't bother to look at Haytham as I pass him and follow an angry Connor through the tall wooden door. We enter the main room of the brewery which is huge with countless barrels and boxes lining the all and scattered about the room there's an upper loft where I know people are hiding waiting to shoot.

We come across a man in a long coat with a white powdered wig. He is meant to look like Benjamin Church, but I know he's an impostor.

I stop and turn to look at Haytham and Connor. I place a finger to my lips to silence them. The both nod as I turn around and walk as silently as possible towards the impostor.

I press a knife to his throat and whisper, "Hello, Impostor. You have some information we need and I swear, if you try and call the ambush, I will slit your throat where you stand."

"I-I'll tell you what you want. Anything!" The impostor whines and whimpers. If only he knew I was standing painfully on my tip toes right now. "Only, promise that you'll let me live."

Then there's a gunshot.

I jump and drop my knife and quickly look around to see where the gunshot came from. Haytham is holding a smoking gun at a dead guard who had his musket aimed at me. _Remind me to thank him later._

"Now!" Impostor screams.

The ambush unfolds before my eyes and I panic. We are surrounded by several soldiers with loaded muskets and swords in hand. My hands immediately go to my back to pull off my bow and load an arrow. But there's nothing there. _Oh no, now I'm in trouble. _

"You're too late," Impostor grins. "Church and the cargo are long gone. And I'm afraid you won't be in any condition to follow..."

"Guess again," I say with a fearless grin as I unsheathe my hidden blades.

The fight breaks out. Blade on blade, bullet on body and several screams of pain.

Impostor shouts to us as we fight off his men. "We've chosen to stand with the victor." He hides behind a line of guards like a coward. "It's Britain who'll win this war! You always did prefer principle to profit. Perhaps that's why your little kingdom's started to crumble!" I glance at Haytham and see the pure anger and hatred burn into his face as he drives his sword into ta unfortunate guard's gut. "It was a nice dream you had – but a dream is all it ever was... More of them!" Impostor screams for more guards.

I tumble to the side avoiding a bayonet in my chest and I bring my left blade into the guard's back. Getting to my feet, I drive the other into his neck and watch him crumble to the ground.

Connor seems to be having no trouble at all with the guards. I see him bury his tomahawk into a guard's back and while he's bent over, Connor uses his gun to shoot another guard coming at him.

"Look at the half-breed fight! And the little kid!" Impostor mocks at Connor and I. "Like some feral dogs… best we put them, boys! All of them!" This makes my blood boil. I sure feel bad for the man I'm running towards with a knife.

I flip the dead guard over my head and on top of his dead friend. Looking around, I realize we already finished off the guards.

Connor walks towards the whimpering Impostor and who is lying on the ground. He lifts him up by his shirt collar and asks, "Where is Church?"

"I-I'll tell you anything you want." He whimpers. "Only promise you won't hurt me." he trembles as he looks at me.

I glance at Haytham for some reason as Connor drops Impostor on the floor again. "You have my work," he promises.

"He left yesterday for Martinique," Impostor blurts out. "Took passage on a trading sloop called the Welcome. Loaded half its hold with the supplies he stole from the Patriots. That's all I know. I swear." He keeps glancing at me as he speaks. I guess because I'm the one who put a knife to his throat.

But it's not me he should be worrying about.

"Wait, Haytham-"I try to stop him from killing Impostor, but I'm too late.

Haytham is driving his knife into Impostor's back before I can do anything.

"You promised…" then Impostor falls to the ground, dead.

"And _he _kept his word," Haytham says down to the dead body. Connor glares at his father and opens his mouth to say something but Haytham stops him. "Let's go."

"Wait," I say quickly grabbing the idiots.

Suddenly, a group of men appeared on the upper loft with their muskets aimed.

I drag the tow idiots behind a few crates and we fall to the ground lowering ourselves just as the men fire.

There's a huge and loud explosion as debris fly everywhere and the fire begins to spread.

Connor and Haytham get to their feet and begin to look for an exit. I glance at the group of men who fired. They're running through an actual fire escape.

"We need to get out of here," Connor says as Haytham climbs up to the loft.

"You don't say," Haytham and I say together.

Connor begins to climb up where Haytham did while I keep glancing at the fire escape.

"Riley, now is not the time for sight-seeing!" Haytham calls to me.

Then I look. And see the massive flaming ceiling coming down on top of me.

"RILEY!"

_There you have it lovely people of the internet. Love you all so much. Comment, follow, favorite, like, whatever you guys call it. I'm not sure when I will be able to post again, my first football game is tomorrow, omg! Get to march again you guys! Anyways… Bless your face. If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da do-do-do-do-do-do-do-follow. Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! Okay so, the previous chapter was supposed to be way longer and have a lot more stuff in it like Riley getting shot or getting caught in the fire but it sounded bad so I cut a lot out and left you guys with a cliffhanger. But here I am now again, with the Bitter End… anyways, if you have read That One Moment, (here's the link if you haven't. : s/9550188/1/That-One-Moment Wattpad: 22159574-that-one-moment#.UiJL8n_pzfs ) then I am considering writing a story, but I may need some help from you guys. I need to finish the Rise trilogy and if you guys want, finish the two books for the Bow and the Businessman first. So it may be a while or you guys can decide for me, I will write whatever you want me to. You can comment at the end of this chapter or message me, whichever works for you. I also have a poll available for you guys to vote with on my profile page about me writing a story or not. Here's the link for all you Wattpad people since it's only on FanFicion: u/4727701/ Love you all! So here's the eighth chapter of Revolution:_

_Bekahw1107_

_A New Captain, an Annoying Father, and a Slippery Little Bastard_

I feel something hard hit my body and we both roll out of the ceiling's range.

"Come on, get up," Haytham's voice rings in my ears.

I'm pulled to my feet by strong hands and dragged towards a wall. The world is becoming even hazier and it's getting even harder for me to breathe.

"Haytham," I wheeze. "That way." I point in the opposite direction he's taking us.

Haytham nods and begins to climb up the wall expecting me to follow.

Suddenly, I feel a strange heat on my back. Then I realize what's happening. I immediately rip the extra-large coat from my body and watch it engulf itself in flames.

"Riley, come on!"

I look up and see Connor and Haytham. They're looking down at me from the upper loft. Taking a running start, I jump and run up the side of the wall where Connor grips my open arms and lifts me up. I continue to cough and gag on the suffocating smoke that doesn't seem to affect the two idiots as much.

Haytham has left us now and taken off through the flames.

Connor quickly grabs my hand and pulls me in the direction Haytham took. But then the floor is collapsing taking us down with it. We roll into the lower level where the fire is the worst.

"So close, yet so far," We hear Haytham call to us from somewhere above in a mocking voice.

"Shut up," I mumble through my coughing before Connor pulls me back to my feet.

"You'll need to find another way around the flames," Haytham calls to us again.

"Ya don't say!" I call back in my sarcastic tone as Connor and I duck under a board.

"I do say so, Riley!"

Connor grins at me before climbing up a less flaming wall. I follow a bit more slowly as the smoke is becoming unbearable.

"Get back here, traitors!" Haytham yells at a group of Church's men. "Oh, how I'll enjoy making you pay for your betrayal! Did Church pay you well? Were you rewarded handsomely?" Connor is literally carrying my through the burning building by this point. I can't breathe and I'm ready to collapse. "And what good does your gold do you now?" Haytham continues on his lecturing rant. "Is it magic gold, you think? Like the one they spun the fleece from? Do you think it will shield you from the flames?"

Connor and I finally make it to the top where we find Haytham surrounded by guards. We struggle to hoist ourselves up and over the wooden ledge. Just as we get to our feel, the five guards and Haytham are falling though the floor.

The two of us walk towards the hole and look down. Haytham is hanging onto the ledge by one arm struggling to stay up. He has a terrified look in his eyes that makes me grin. Even Grandmaster Templars get scared.

I nudge Connor to pull him up. Haytham gives him a nod of thanks once he's on his feet.

The three of us begin to look around the remains of the room for some say out. Haytham walk up to a locked door.

"Stuck!" he mutters after several failed attempts at prying it open. "See if you two can find something to pry it open." There's silence from us as I whisper something in Connor's ear. He grins. "Connor? Riley? What are you two up to?"

Haytham turns around to face us. I'm stand a few feet away from Connor who is in a ready-to-start-running position. Haytham realizes this.

"Oh. No. Don't do that." Haytham warns Connor with an anxious look on his face.

Too late. Connor is charging at Haytham as he's blurting out, "There's no way of knowing what's on the other siiiii…" They're falling through the broken doors and into the waters below. I wave at them as they fall.

Taking a running start, I dive swiftly off the edge of the broken door and into the water where I find Haytham and Connor coming up for air.

"We do now," Connor says to Haytham. He gives Connor an annoyed look and breathes an annoyed breath of air.

The three of us swim to a deck nearby where the two idiots climb up first and Connor lifts me up as if I'm weightless.

"Church has at least a day on us," Haytham says to us. He looks kinda funny with gray hair and no fancy hat on his head. "We must move quickly if we're to catch him."

"We have a ship we can use," I offer.

"Meet us on the pier when you're ready," Connor finishes. He turns and walks away expecting that I will follow. But I don't.

I walk up to Haytham. "You saved my life," I say slowly. "Why?"

Haytham chuckles. "Don't look too much into it, Riley. You still have information I need." He pauses. "And… you seem to be good at keeping Connor and I in line."

I grin at him. "Well maybe I should stick around, then." With that, I turn around and walk off towards Connor.

"What was that about?" Connor asks me once we're out of earshot and sight of Haytham.

"Nothing important," I reply as we retrieve our weapons from the barrel that's thankfully far enough away from the brewery to not be touched by the flames.

There's silence as we walk behind the house where we stored our robes. It must be two or three in the morning by now. We're both exhausted and ready to collapse. But we can sleep later. Church is gaining ground as we speak.

"Are you alright?" Connor asks me once I'm in my black robes again.

I chuckle. "Connor, I survived a hanging, an arrow in my shoulder, a forty foot drop, and a flaming ceiling falling on top of me. I'm fine."

Connor grins at me. "I guess when you put it like that; it is just another day being Riley Anderson."

"Heck yeah!"

A few hours later, robes and weapons on, Connor and I walk towards the docks not long before dawn.

The _Aquila_ floats soundlessly on the calm ocean waters where it waits for us.

"Wait," Connor says slowly. "How is the _Aquila _already here?"

I grin proudly. "I told Faulkner before we left to set sail for New York as soon as possible."

"What would we do without you?" Connor grins at me again. He seems to be in a good mood lately.

Mr. Faulkner is waiting for us in front of the _Aquila _in his long dark green coat and gray hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Good evening, captains," he says when we approach.

"Captains?" I repeat.

"Of course, Captain Riley," Faulkner says with a grin. "You didn't think that we wouldn't let you be in charge of the _Aquila _now did you? Which reminds me…" he motions for us to follow him into the captain's cabin which is surprisingly large.

It has two twin-sized beds on either side of the room, a large desk against a wall, and various weapons and clothes around the walls. There were also several candles mounted on the wall or sitting on the desk. It's a very calm and neat room. I like it.

On the beds lay a uniform on each. I recognize the dark blue and brown one as Connor's but there's a black and red one as well.

Mr. Faulkner picks up an identical version save for the colors of Connor's naval uniform. "Achilles wanted this made for you, Riley," Faulkner says handing me the uniform.

"Wow," I say slowly. "This is awesome. Thanks, you guys," I look up and the two men and smile.

"Now, I'll let you two get changed for the voyage. We leave when you're ready, captains." With that, he leaves the cabin closing the door behind him.

I look at Connor. "Did you know?"

Connor grins as he pulls down his hood and I follow his action. "Of course I knew. It was my idea."

I lay my uniform back down on my bed. Then turn back to Connor. "Aren't you a sweetheart?" I ask and stand on my tip toes to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"Only for you." He wraps his arms around me and leans in to kiss me again.

"Can you move up? You are in the way of the rows, father."

"No, I will not move. I'm perfectly fine where I am."

"Will you two idiots shut up?! You're acting like children!"

I'm not sure why Connor had the brilliant idea of moving the _Aquila _further towards the open sea and make us row back to the docks to pick up Haytham, who was very impatient.

He makes Connor row so I have to sit facing Haytham who has his arms crossed over his chest with an annoyed and impatient look on his face.

"So…" I say after a looooong awkward silence between the three of us. "When Thomas and Connor were captured and taken to Bridewell, why did you tell you Templars to knock me out and stop me from rescuing them?" This question has been nagging at the back of my mind for the last three months.

Haytham sighs. "The answer is obvious. We needed answers. You seem to know our every move. So we had to catch you off guard and Connor could not be present for the questions we had for. And by the way, you still haven't told me how he's still alive. Charles shot him almost six months ago."

I laugh. "You really think I'm gonna tell you right now? You still haven't completely answered my question, anyways."

"Fine," Haytham grumbles. "Since Connor could not be present for me to ask you these questions, it would be perfect that he and Hickey be locked up where Hickey could keep an eye on him till the execution. But… I was meant to kill you myself in the cabin that night… we told Connor you were dead and that's why he didn't fight back after that."

Then, everything from the night comes flooding back. "You… killed the guard with the gun after he knocked me unconscious," I say slowly. "Instead of shooting me in the head and that's why you seemed to be fighting yourself when I heard the gunshot. I thought it was me that got shot. But when I woke up the next morning… I didn't remember anything that happened the previous night." I look down at my hands in my lap as I realize that everything is beginning to fit together.

Haytham nods. "You were right, by the way. About everything."

I look back up at him to ask what he meant when our little row boat gently hits the side of the _Aquila _and a rope ladder comes down for us to climb.

Adjusting my black captain's hat, I follow Connor up the rope ladder.

It's good to see the _Aquila _setting sail again; being on the open waters where it belongs. I kneel down on the crow's nest closest to the helm so I can talk to the three boys at the front and let the warm sea breeze fill my nose and lift loose strands of hair from my face.

"I told you this was a poor heading," Haytham complains form the opposite side of Connor at the wheel. "Church is surely days ahead of us now..."

"Have some faith in the boy! He's yet to disappoint!" Faulkner backs up Connor's position. And I have to admit, not only is Connor a good captain, but he looks so good in his naval uniform. He can rock that captain hat, and those pants. _Sorry guys, just had an 'I love Connor Kenway' moment._

"Well the bar's not been set very high now, has it?" Haytham mutters.

"He is your son, after all," I call to Haytham. He narrows his eyes at me.

"We are closer than you think, father," Connor finally speaks harshly to Haytham.

The _Aquila _left the New York ports a few weeks ago since we're traveling to the Caribbean seas. It's been fun being captain. I get to tell people what to do, especially Connor. He's always asking me where he should go next, it's so much fun. Connor and I even moved our beds together. I wish it would never end. We even made Haytham sleep in the brig down below where the crew sleeps. It's been one of the best few weeks I've had in a long time.

"Ship ho!"

A crew member brings me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"Is it the Welcome?" Connor asks.

"Yeah," I call to Connor from above.

"And she's dropped anchor," Faulkner adds.

"Bring us in for a closer look, son," Haytham tells Connor.

I get the idea and jump from the crow's nest and onto the railing in front of the wheel. "I hope you don't mind if I borrow this." I pull his spyglass from within his coat before he can react and jump back up the mast again.

I hear Faulkner chuckle. "You two are quite the pair."

"Tell me about it," Haytham mutters.

I catch Connor rolling his eyes as we pull the ship up next to the Welcome.

"It seems the ship has been abandoned," Connor notes as I bring the spyglass to my face.

"Church always was a slippery little bastard..." Haytham mutters until we hear an alert from one of the officers.

"Enemy ahead!" I drop the spyglass form my eye as we all dart our heads to the schooner not very far from us. "They're making to flee!"

"After them!" Connor and I shout at the crew.

Connor steers the _Aquila _through a low hanging rock formation to catch up with the ship as it fires two warning shots.

I run along the ropes and jump to the very edge of the ship where I look out over the waters to Church's ship. Once in the clearing, the winds become worse to maneuver with.

"Rouge winds!" a crew member shouts.

"Half sail!" Connor and I scream together.

"How is it you came to captain a ship, given the way you sail?" Haytham asks his son over the roar of the wind and waves. Multiple rock formations come in our path and cause us to loose even more speed. Haytham becomes even more annoyed with this. "Perhaps someone with more experience should take the wheel?" I roll my eyes in annoyance. "Speed, Connor! We need more speed!" Haytham call to his son as he maneuvers the _Aquila _through the reefs and rocks in the water. "It's almost as though you _want_ him to escape!" Haytham continues to use his sarcastic tome on Connor. But the _Aquila _is just too big to move through these rocks. "Can the ship go no faster?!" We begin to fall behind Church's ship again. "Hurry son! We won't get a second chance at this!"

I jump from my position at the edge of the _Aquila _and run back to join Connor who seems very annoyed and anxious to end this as we finally make it into a large open area of water. But our luck soon fades.

"She's passing between the cliffs, boy, and the Aquila's too big to follow," Mr. Faulkner tells Connor. "We need to go around!"

"Goddammit!" Haytham shouts. "We're going to lose him!"

"No, we won't," I say.

"What other choice have we?!" Mr. Faulkner asks turning to face me. "Those rocks would crush us!" he points to the cliffs Church's ship passed through.

"She is right," Connor suddenly says. "The current here is swift. We still have a chance."

"Enemy ships approaching!"

I quickly snap my head to the ambush beginning to unfold around us. "Aww crap," I mutter. I then, run to the edge of the upper deck. "Men, man the cannons! Make ready to fight!" I throw my fist in the air and the men cheer as they load the cannons and wait for the signal to fire.

"Church is using the ambush as cover," Haytham calls to us. "Sink him before he escapes! Send that bastard to the seafloor!"

"No," Connor and I say together.

"We need his ship afloat," I say. "The cargo must be saved."

Connor steers the ship towards the frigates and enemy sloops as the crew makes ready to fire.

"To the left, Connor!" I call as Connor tries taking the right approach.

"Fire!" Connor screams and the left side of the ship sprays bullets into the three small sloops, blowing them up instantly.

After the sloops and one frigate are sunk, this is when it becomes tough.

"Stop him, Connor!" Haytham shouts. "You should have listened to me! He's nearly away!"

"Haytham, shut up!" I scream as Connor grits his teeth in frustration and anger. "Connor," I say to him. "Use chain shots to take down Church's ship." He nods to me just as the other ship is firing at us.

"All heads down!" Connor shouts as the cannons fly overhead.

Just as I duck down, a cannon ball flies at me grazing the side of the back of the _Aquila. _I scream as it blasts me backwards and showers bits of wood and glass around me as I roll into the side railing painfully.

The_ Aquila _sinks the other frigate and manages to disable Church's ship while it disables our cannons. I pull my hat back on top of my head and get ready.

Connor brings the _Aquila _closer to Church's ship. "Men, prepare to board–"Haytham suddenly shoves Connor from the wheel a little too hard. I knew this would happen so I stand where Connor is thrown. But, he takes me down with him and we both topple back into the railing.

"What are you doing?" Connor cries at his father when the two of us get back up to our feet.

"Ending this!" Haytham snarls as he spins the wheel, hard ramming the _Aquila _into the side of Church's ship.

Connor and I are thrown forwards along with the rest of the crew on impact as Haytham pulls out his sword and jumps onto the other ship.

Connor pulls me back to my feet as I pick up his fallen tomahawk.

"Go find your dad and Church." I say quickly. "I'll secure the ship."

"Thank you, Riley," Connor says and he pulls me in for a soft kiss before he jumps over the space between the ships and over to Church's escape ship.

I look around at the men scrambling to collect weapons and ropes. "Secure the ships!" I call to them before picking up a fallen musket to toss at a crew member. "You're in charge Mr. Faulkner."

"Aye, aye, captain," he says holding the wheel. "Hook us in! Bring her close! To arms! To arms!" He calls to the crew members as I get ready to jump.

Taking a running start, I jump onto the railing to push myself higher and do a forward flip into a tumble once I roll to the other ship. I pull out my sword just as not one of my crew members comes at me.

I block his blow with my sword just as I did with Connor all those months ago. I thrust my blade into his chest and shove my left hidden blade into his neck and use my boot to push him back to the ground.

"Riley!"

I turn around and see Connor motioning for me to follow him down into the cabins. Sheathing my sword, I jump over corpses and broken bits of wood to Follow Connor down the wide stairs.

"Empty," Connor mutters once we're in the dark of the cabin. "What has Church done with the cargo?"

"It's not here," I say.

Connor stops walking and turns to look at me. "Then where is it?" He asks frustrated.

"I think it would be best if the thief told you, himself." I gesture to the dark hallway before us.

As we walk, Haytham's voice is heard. "So here we are, face to face at last, my friend. It's been quite an adventure – let me tell you – working my way through your nasty little tricks and traps."

I scoff. "Yeah right," I mutter.

"Clever," Haytham continues. "Some of them, anyway. I'll give you credit for that. And for the quietude with which you pulled it off." Haytham's voice becomes louder and much fiercer. "We had a _dream_, Benjamin! A dream you sought to _destroy_! And for that, my fallen friend, you will be made to pay."

I shove open the doors where Haytham and Church are.

Haytham is on top of a very bloody and _very _old Benjamin Church and punching the snot out of him.

"Ooh, somebody did _not_ age well," I lean over and whisper to Connor.

He lets a small grin seep onto his lips before he steps into Haytham and Church's fight. "Enough!" Haytham stops for a moment to glance at his son. "We came here for a reason."

Haytham turns back to punching Church. "Different reasons, it seems," he snarls giving Church one final hard punch before getting up. he goes over to stand beside me as Connor kneels down beside Church.

"You got a little…" I point to the blood on Haytham's face and hands. He shakes out his sore hand and wipes away the blood on his pants and somehow finds a way to smear more blood across the side of his left cheek. So I have to go all motherly on him and lick my thumb to clean his face as Connor speaks to a dying Church.

"Where is the supplies you stole?" Connor asks calmly.

Church spits up a little blood before speaking. "Go to hell."

Connor becomes even more frustrated and thrusts his hidden blade into Church's chest. He gives out a yelp of pain.

The world slowly melts into nothing as Connor stands up right.

"I ask again," he says circling Church. "Where are the supplies?"

Benjamin props himself up on one elbow and uses the other hand to clutch his bleeding side as he speaks. "On the island yonder, awaiting pickup. But you've no right to it. It isn't yours."

"No," Connor agrees. "Not mine. Those supplies are meant for men and women who believe in something bigger than themselves. Who fight and die that one day they might be free from tyranny such as you."

"Are these the same men and women who fight with muskets forged from British steel?" Church questions. "Who bind their wounds with bandages sewn by British hands? How convenient for them. We do the work. They reap the rewards."

"You spin a story to excuse your crimes," Connor retorts. "As though you're the innocent one and they the thieves."

"It's all a matter of perspective," Church replies. "There is no single path through life that's right and fair and does no harm. Do you truly think the Crown has no cause? No right to feel betrayed? You should know better than this, dedicated as you are to fighting Templars – who themselves see their work as just. Think on that the next time you insist your work alone befits the greater good. Your enemy would beg to differ – and would not be without cause."

Connor's voice becomes softer as he speaks to Church in Mohawk. "Your words may have been sincere, but that does not make them true." Then the world comes back into focus.

Haytham leaves his stance beside me and places a hand on his son's shoulder as he says, "You two did well. His passing was a boon to us all." He turns to walk out of the cabin as he says, "Come on. I expect you two'll want my help retrieving everything from the island?"

I grin as I roll my eyes. "Full of himself, much?" I ask.

Connor chuckles and I feel his strong arm go around my waist. "You have no idea."

_There you have it ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm already working on the ninth I can't wait to post it. Don't forget to vote, the links are at the top of this chapter. As always, review and like. Bless your face. If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-follow. Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! Okay, so this is kind of a cool down chapter since we've had so much action and near death experiences. So it's some of my favorite homestead missions meshed into one chapter along with some of my own dialogue. But anyways, here's the ninth chapter of Revolution: _

_BlackArrow51 _

_A Conversation Not Meant to be Heard, a Broken Knife, and a Couple Explosions _

Connor and I have reunited with his father. _Such an unlikely alliance, if you ask me._ But we don't know if this bodes well or ill. _Well, I do_. Our goals are aligned, at least so far as independence is concerned. But he continues to defend Charles Lee- the man that shot Connor and almost killed his son's mother. Still, he makes a point about Washington and those who back him. We hear much talk of freedom and equality, but it seems one must be a landed white man to benefit. What of someone like Connor? Or Surry? What role for them in this new world? Is Haytham right, then? There is so much Connor and I must consider and so little time to do it...

"Riley, I am nervous," Connor says to me as we approach the manor.

We just got back from Martinique and delivering the supplies to Valley Forge and dropping off Haytham in New York. Now, back in our robes, we walk hand in hand into the manor.

"Don't be, it's just Achilles," I say to Connor glancing at him.

"That is what I am afraid of. What if he does not accept my apology?"

"He will," I say confidently. "Achilles thinks of you like a son and wants the best for you." I pause for a moment to catch Connor's eye. "And he's very proud of you. I smile up at him as I give his hand a reassuring squeeze. He gives me a small smile in return. Then releases my hand and walks into Achilles' study.

I make Connor think I've gone up the stairs into my bedroom when he enters the study. But I really put my back against the outer wall of the room and listen to the conversation I've heard countless times already.

Connor knocks lightly on the door glancing at Achilles who is writing at his desk.

Achilles looks up at him then looks back at his writing as he says, "Welcome back. And how was Martinique?"

Connor doesn't answer the question. He jumps right into what he's wanted to say to Achilles for almost two months. "Achilles... I... I owe you an apology..." Achilles waves off Connor's words as to say 'it's no big deal.' But Connor persists. "It was wrong of me to say the things I did..."

Achilles sighs as he looks up at Connor. "Your words were harsh, Connor, but there was also truth there. I failed the Order. Allowed the Templars to take control..."

"But now their hold is weakened, which makes me believe there's a chance for peace," Connor says hopefully. "Imagine what might be accomplished if we were to unite."

"What the change of heart?" Achilles asks looking up from his desk. "Where is this coming from?" Connor says nothing as he walks around the room trying to hide his face. "You've met your father, haven't you?"

Connor doesn't deny it as he turns back around to face Achilles. "I do not claim to trust the man - or even like him. But I would be remiss to ignore this opportunity."

"Haytham my listen," Achilles sighs again. "But will he understand? And even if he does, will he agree?"

"Even he must admit that the three of us achieve more together that we do alone."

"Why must you take Riley into this?" Achilles asks. "She's just a child being dragged into a war that is going out of control and one she did not ask for. This is not a life she deserves."

"What am I to do?" Connor asks. "Leave her here and make her mope around while I fight for something we started together? She did not ask for it, but she is a reason for it." I bite my lip as I close my eyes trying to fight back the tears. Yes, I did ignite this revolution but not in the way I had planned. I did not want to get up in front of the Boston Massacre and say that speech. It was something I knew had to be said to a bunch of colonists who had no hope until now...

"That may be true," Achilles begins. "But what I am saying is, I don't want you to come back home with a broken bloody Riley in your arms. If she is hurt or killed, you will have no one to blame but yourself."

"Connor?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"What is it, Riley?"

I bite my lip before I speak. "You remember all those years ago when you and that little girl pulled your mother from the fire?"

"I think about it every day," Connor mutters before glancing at me.

"Well, that little girl... was me."

Connor nearly falls out of the tree we sit on as he turns to face me. "What?!"

"I'm sorry," I squeak. "I should've told you a long time ago. But I… I was scared."

"B-but... how?" Connor manages to get out.

"I swear it was a dream," I say quickly. "When I was five, I had a dream about you when you were five and how you were running through your burning village trying to find your mother while crying out her name. Then you found her but you couldn't get her out of there on your own. All I wanted to do was help you. Then, all of the sudden, I was there. I felt the heat and the sting of the flames on my skin. I remember telling you to stay and help her. So we did. I remember feeling the roughness of the charred wood under my hands and how heavy it was when you lifted it together. And then we carried her out into the woods where help arrived and your mother was saved. Then I woke up." Connor is looking at me as if I'm crazy. I feel the hot tears pooling in my eyes as I tell this story and my voice becomes shaky and weak.

"S- so, you are the reason my mother is alive and well?" Connor asks me slowly.

I nod. "Except for the fire and wood injuring her legs badly, she's alive because of you and me. But I'm so sor-" I don't get to finish because Connor's arms are going around me in a warm embrace that brings me closer to him. I bury my face into his warm firm chest and he allows me to cry into his robes.

I hear him laugh. "All these years, I've been looking for that girl, because I never saw her again after that night." He pulls away and holds my face in his hands. "That is why I asked you to come back to the homestead with me when we first met, because there was something about you I recognized but I just could not remember where from."

I give him a watery smile. "I thought it was all just a dream." He slowly leans in to kiss me but that's before we both hear something splash into the creek nearby.

"Oh, crap!" I squeak as I pull my face from Connor and jump to find myself falling out of the tree at the alarming sound.

Connor ends up grabbing my arm to stop me. But the big idiot leans to far sideways and we both go toppling out of the tree and onto the grassy hard ground.

"Oooh... did that hurt?"

I groan as I untangle myself from Connor and sprawl out on the soft green grass to see Norris looking down at me. "What are you doing out here, Norris?" I ask looking up at him from the ground.

Connor gets to his feet and gives me his hand to pull me back up as Norris speaks to us.

"I was looking for you, Riley," he says.

"Why?" I ask as I brush grass and leaves from my robes and hair.

"You told me to think of something Myriam would like, but I couldn't. So I got her some flowers."

I put my hands on my hips and give Norris my irritated look. "Norris, I told you _not_ to give her flowers. So what did she do with them?"

"She tossed them aside," Norris says bowing his head, ashamed.

"Right," I say.

"So what should I do?" he asks me looking up. "I think I really like her."

"You do, Norris," I agree. "So to help, Connor and I will go and ask her, she won't even know we're doing this for you."

"Ah oui?" Norris says excitedly.

"Yeah," I say with a grin.

"Merci!" he says bowing to me as he takes off his hat.

I smile at him. Then I turn to look at the giant behind me. "Come on, Connor. We've got work to do."

Connor follows me into the woods as we walk along the branches hopping and climbing at a slow pace through the trees.

"So what will happen between Myriam and Norris?" Connor asks me after a few minutes of comfortable silence between us.

I grin. "Now where's the fun in me telling you now?" I ask over my shoulder.

"Well..." Connor is silent as he tries to think of what to say.

I jump to a neighboring tree branch as I say, "In time, you'll see."

I hear Connor chuckle behind me. "You sound like Achilles."

"I hope so," I respond. "I got that from him."

When we make it to Myriam's camp, the two of us jump down from the tree branch we were perched on and silently roll into some brush nearby.

Leaning closer to Connor, I explain my plan. "Okay, so Myriam can't see you at all throughout this Operation Blade," I whisper.

Connor chuckles. "Operation Blade?" he asks through his sniggers.

I roll my eyes. "I had to think of something to call this." Connor bites back a smile. "Anyways, I need you to go around her house and investigate her camp to see what you can find."

"What about you?" Connor whispers back.

"I'll be keeping her occupied while you do what you do best."

Connor grins at me again and I grin back feeling small butterflies in my churning stomach and cheeks flaring up. I push Connor in the direction he needs to go as I pretend like I just emerged from the trees.

Myriam is tending to a fire in the center of her camp when I approach her.

"Hey, Myriam."

She jumps a bit but then turns around to face me. "Hello, Riley," she says with a smile.

We exchange a quick hug and I catch Connor moving silently through the brush near the back of Myriam's house.

"What brings you out here?" Myriam asks me.

"Well, Connor and I just got back from Martinique, which was such a fun time," I reply with a smile as I silently grit my teeth. "And I figured I would stop by and say hello."

The entire homestead think Connor and I were on vacation in Martinique and think we just go to town for other affairs when we go into Boston or New York and for hunting when we're in the Frontier. They thought the arrow in my shoulder was an accident by another hunter and Connor's scar has always been there. For some reason, nobody ever says anything about how we dress or why we sometimes come back with no skins but bloody, heavy, deadly weapons. They know nothing about us being Assassins or what we do which is perfectly fine with us and them.

"Oh, that's great," Myriam says happily. "Where's Connor?"

"He went hunting a few hours ago when I was still asleep," I reply. "So I let him be." I say this as I see Connor kneeling down on the ground over a broken knife.

"Aww, I wish he had told me," Myriam says a bit sadly. "I promised Ellen some furs but my knife is broke and I have nothing to skin the animals with- if I ever get a chance to kill any."

"Well, I bet if time permits, you'll have your knife and some animals to skin," I say with a grin as my eyes quickly dart to Connor who is giving me the okay.

I blink twice as Myriam looks at me funny before I decide it's best I get out of here. "It's been great chatting but I best be getting back to the manor," I say kindly. "Connor will probably be back soon. Talk to you later?"

Myriam nods slowly as I turn and walk back into the forest.

I figure Connor can meet me somewhere in the woods so I take my few moments to run. I love the rush I feel as I sprint through the forest, I climb up a tree and jump from limb to limb enjoying this moment more than ever before of just being alone in the vast wilderness.

Stopping for a moment, I catch my breath and take in the view before me. It's probably mid-morning and the earth still seems to be waking up even though I've been up for hours on the same dream. I don't want to watch Haytham die anymore. I wake up crying most nights and mornings and Connor says he hears me moaning or mumbling things about it and I often wake up screaming and crying because of it. But that's when Connor will tell me to come in with him and he lets me cry on his shoulder while he holds me close in his warm bed. I hate doing it to him, but he doesn't seem to mind.

The trees sway in the calm breeze and the blue waves softly lap the shore and rock the _Aquila_ back and forth. I see Mr. Faulkner walking out of his small shack to sit outside on his porch with a bottle of whiskey. I smile; he's one of my favorite people on this homestead. I stand on the other side of the manor and can see Achilles siting on a rock overlooking the ocean with a book in his hand. I couldn't ask for a better home here.

Suddenly, there are strong arms around my waist. I jump a bit at the unexpected action but then I lean back and rest my head against Connor's shoulder while I rest my arms on his.

"Why is everything here so perfect but everything out there is an atomic bomb just waiting to happen?" I ask after a few minutes of silence between us.

"That is a question I ask myself a lot," Connor replies. "Without what that thing you call an atomic bomb is."

I chuckle as I turn around to face him and wrap my arms around his waist and rest my face against his firm chest. His arms go around me and we stand there on the tree branch hugging like in the stupid romance movies. But I don't care. I like the feeling when my firm muscle is against his. I love listening to his breathing and heartbeat and hearing his deep powerful voice. I always wonder how a man like him could love a girl like me.

Connor pulls away and looks at me. "I never got a chance to do this," he says slowly.

"Do what?" I ask confused.

Then he's pulling us both out of the tree. We fall into a pile of leaves and twigs.

"Why did you want to do that?" I ask Connor annoyed as I slowly sit up and drop leaves onto his face.

"It was payback for pulling me off the mountain," He replies after blowing leaves and dirt from his mouth. "And just to bother you."

I groan as I rub my eyes and look out back over the cliffs towards the manor.

Connor sits up and looks at me. He reaches up and pulls a twig from my blond hair. I giggle as I proceed to lean forward and pull a leaf from his slightly messy ponytail. With this action, Connor takes the opportunity to lean forwards more and press his lips to mine.

I don't object as he wraps his arms around me. I move my hands to the back of his neck and deepen this wonderful kiss. Then somehow, he's on top of me and we're lying in the soft grass together while he kisses the sensitive part of my neck. I feel this strange and amazing feeling in the pit of my stomach that I wish wouldn't stop as I continue to kiss Connor till I'm lightheaded and breathless. His arms encircle my waist keeping me close to his firm hard chest and I keep a tight hold around his neck with my arms. But I always hate when moments like this have to end…

"Connor," I breathe. "We... we should go tell Norris..." I trail off as Connor presses harder on my lips.

"Not yet," he mumbles.

"Yes, now," I mutter back. I manage to push the big idiot over onto his back to look him properly in the face. "We'll have time later," I say as I play with his braid and beads. Then I lean forward again and kiss him one more time.

"You're back!" Norris says excitedly when we arrive at his mine. "What did you find out?" He asks when he approaches us.

"Connor looked around her camp and it seems she needs a new hunting knife," I say to Norris. "The one she is using has seen better days."

"Ah oui?" Norris asks happily in French. "That seems more right for her... I'll think on it. Merci!"

Connor and I head back to the manor and find Achilles asleep in his chair by the fire again. Deciding to leave him alone, the two of us head to the back room where we find Desmond lying on one of the hospital beds and Dr. White tending to a man with an ugly gash in his leg and arm. The moaning is pitiful.

"Ohh," I mutter. "What happened to him?"

"Poor guy got burned and cut up on your last voyage," White replies not looking up as he gently cleans the man's leg wound with a wet rag. We watch him work for a few moments before he speaks again. "Diana tells me you helped deliver Hunter," he says this as he glances over his shoulder at me.

I nod. "I didn't do much," I admit. "It was mostly Diana."

"That's not how she tells it," White chuckles. "Have you ever thought of going into medicine, Riley?"

I hesitate at the question. "Uh... I'm not sure. Maybe someday once our work is done. But what I really like doing is working with computers." I really wish I could have taken those words back.

White stops what he's doing to turn and look at me. "What are computers?" he asks sounding very confused.

I panic. "Um... they're like things that make it easier to find answers and things."

Dr. White gives me a strange look but then goes back to his work as he says, "Sounds interesting, must be tough."

I shrug. "If you know what you're doing, it's not hard at all."

"Well if you ever do anything with medicine, don't go to Boston."

I chuckle at the memories. I glance at Connor who has fascinated himself with some of Doctor White's tools and equipment and proceeds to play with them.

Suddenly, Norris is busting through the back door of the manor and into the hospital room.

"Riley! Connor!" he exclaims. "I need your help!"

"What is it, Norris?" Connor asks dropping the metal scalpel he was playing with a few moments ago.

"I want to build Myriam a new knife of steel I make special," he replies a bit slower. "I know where to get iron but the mine belongs to the English."

"Will it take long to gather?" I ask.

"Non," Norris replies in French. "A couple of blasts and I will have what I need. I just need you two to stand watch. It's not far off the property." With that, he tips his small orange hat to me and walks out of the room.

"What was all that about?" White asks as he wraps the clean white bandages around the moaning sailor's arm.

"Just helping out a friend," I reply. Then I turn to Connor. "Well Connor, looks like we're taking a trip to the Frontier."

Connor grins and lightly nods.

The two of us walk down the hallway to pull the candle and head into the secret basement downstairs.

I strap my bow and fresh sheath of arrows to my back and tie my sword to my belt. Connor does the same except instead of a sword, he has his tomahawk. I somehow talked Connor into only wearing a hidden blade around the homestead so we don't freak anybody out.

Connor tosses me my pistol as he places his in the holster at his back. I close the door behind as Connor and I exit the manor.

I think Norris should look at a map again. Because this mine of his is a little more than just right off the property. But Connor and I decided to leave on foot instead of taking horses because of it.

I pull my hook back down over my head as Connor and I enter the Frontier. The air is humid and hot making everything sticky and sweaty.

"I hate days like this," I mutter to Connor. "Even though I lived in Texas most of my life."

Connor chuckles. "It could be worse."

"Worse how?" I ask.

"You could be wearing long, thick, black and red heavy robes in the middle of summer."

I scoff. "Oh, Connor. Your sarcasm tickles me."

"I hoped so."

When we make it to the mine, Norris is lifting some red barrels of gun powder to take into the mine with him.

He sees us and approaches saying, "I need to prepare some explosive. My guess is the BANG will bring some unhappy English."

"No doubt," Connor agrees. "We had best prepare some things ourselves."

"Looks like you have a little time!" Norris says happily as he turns around to carry the kegs into the mine.

"I'll take to the trees," I say as I begin to walk towards a tall tree.

"Of course you will," Connor calls up to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me say down there? Hold your hand perhaps? Provide kind words of encouragement?" I call back in my best Haytham impression.

Connor waves a hand off at me as he pulls tomahawk from his belt and proceeds to swing it around like a child as I position myself on a branch and pull off my bow.

It seems like forever before Norris is running out of the mine to dive behind a rock for cover. The explosion sends rock and dirt flying in every direction and seems to shake the very ground.

"Sacredieu!" Norris exclaims in French. "I think they are coming!"

"Norris, Go!" I shout as I load an arrow into my bow. He quickly nods before he takes off back into the mine.

"Somebody's in our mine!" an angry redcoat shouts.

"Get ready!" I call down to Connor.

He looks back at me and nods. Then we begin to see them.

I fire an arrow into the shoulder of a redcoat coming at Connor from behind and watch him fall back to the ground dropping his musket as the blood stains his red uniform. About seven or eight soldiers decide we're worth the trouble of coming out here to defend a chunk if rock with a hole it.

"Connor, on your left!" I shout as i load another arrow into my strings.

Connor does a quick tumble to the side and buries his tomahawk into the redcoat before him. I always admire how that man fights.

We take out the rest of the guards just as Norris is comes back out of the mine to duck down and cover his ears as the second explosion goes off.

"I need a few more blasts!" He calls to us. "You guys be careful!" Then he disappears back into the smoky cave.

"Will do!" I call back.

Several more redcoats are coming our way as one of them yells, "After 'em, boys!"

The red coats begin to form a firing line and as they aim their muskets at Connor. He quickly grabs a nearby unlucky soldier and pin the guard against him. The other redcoats send a spray of bullets their way not realizing they just killed a fellow comrade.

I fire a few arrows into the confused redcoats to put them down as Connor is coming at then with his tomahawk in hand.

"This is my last one!" Norris pants after we finish the second round. "Just a little longer."

My legs are beginning to ache from crouching in this position for so long. I notice that Connor is growing even more tired as he swings his tomahawk at another unlucky redcoat.

Suddenly, a bullet is whizzing past me and manages to graze my upper left arm. The action takes me completely off guard and I lose my balance on the branch I stand on and find myself falling backwards out of the tree. I land in a pile of leaves and grass but feel a sharp pain run through my whole body from impact. I feel all the air leave my lungs and I forget how to breathe and move as I lay there and feel the blood pour through my open skin and stain by robes.

"Riley!" I heat Connor's voice and lots of footsteps as he runs towards me.

I groan a bit as I slowly sit up. "Connor, I'm fine," I say quickly. "Go take care of the guards."

He ignores my wish as he kneels down beside me to examine by arm.

"Connor, I'm fi-" But I don't finish because I catch sight of the redcoat pointing his musket at Connor's back. I panic as I quickly lean forward and rip the gun from Connor's holster and fire it into the chest of the idiot soldier. He falls back to the ground dead. I lower the smoking pistol.

Connor turns away from the dead guard and back to me. "I hope you know I love you," he says as he sighs on relief.

I smile as my cheeks redden a bit. "You make it too hard for me to forget."

When Connor leans to kiss me, I hear fast footfalls as Norris comes running out of the mine with a large heavy wooden box in his hands. "Got everything, time to go," he says happily before he sees me sitting on the found with blood pouring from the wound I have my hand curled around. "Oh my gosh, Riley are you okay?!" Norris exclaims as he drops the box in his hands and runs towards us.

"You guys, I'm fine," I reply. "It was just a little bullet. Nothing new."

"…and this time, try not to tear the stiches, Riley." Doctor White tightens the clean white bandages around my right arm and adjusts his small round glasses.

I grin and nod to him. "Thanks, Doc," I say as I hop off the counter I was sitting only.

Connor is leaning against the door frame of the infirmary watching us intently with a somewhat worried look still on his face.

I laugh at his expression. "I'm fine ya over grown kid," I say as I playfully punch his arm.

Connor grins at me a bit before we walk down the hallway towards the secret basement.

Achilles is stitching up my robes as we walk down the creaky wooden stairs.

"Hello, Connor. Riley, how do you feel?"

"Just fine, Achilles," I reply with a smile as Achilles sets down the thread and needle in his hand. Then he turns to me. "Now, Riley, next time, try not to tear the robes."

The next two weeks seems to fly by as Connor and I spend them on the homestead. Norris checks in on me often because he feels so awful about my wound. I always end up telling him not to worry and that I'll be fine in a few weeks. Doctor White is finally taking out the stiches today and I can finally wear my Assassin robes again. Best. Day. Ever.

"Now, Riley, keep the bandages on your arm until you think the wound has finally healed." Doctor White then shoos Connor and I out of the infirmary so he and Diana can perform a complicated surgery on a poor sailor.

Connor and I decide to head over to Big Dave's workshop to see how production on Norris' knife for Myriam is coming along.

"Hey, Big Dave," I say as we approach the blacksmith outside his home.

"Hello, Riley. Hello, Connor. Nice to see you two back on the homestead again."

"It is good to be back home," Connor replies. Big Dave is polishing a long, pretty, and shiny knife with a rag as we speak to him.

"Is that Norris' knife?" I ask.

"Indeed it is," Dave replies. "He was supposed to meet me here an hour ago so I could give it to him."

"So where I h-"

Norris is bursting through the trees from the forest and running towards us panting hard.

"I'm here, Big Dave!" He collapses at our feet from exhaustion. "I'm here… to pick up… the… knife…" he says between heavy breaths. Connor leans down to help him to his feet. "Thanks, my friend," he says to Connor with a smile. Big Dave hands Norris the knife. "Thank you so much, Big Dave."

"Anytime, Norris," Dave says with a grin. "Just don't forget about our agreement."

Norris smiles and nods then he turns to Connor and I. "Would you two mind coming with me to Myriam her knife?"

"Of course," I say happily and the three of us head off back into the woods.

"So what's this agreement you and Big Dave have?" I ask Norris as we walk through the trees.

"If he made me the knife, I promised him extra coal and steel when he needed it next," Norris replies.

I nod to Norris before we all fall into a comfortable silence as we walk.

Once we're just outside of Myriam's camp, Norris suddenly stops walking. "What am I doing?" he asks out loud looking down at the knife in his hands. "Giving a woman a _knife_ as a gift? It's so stupid!"

"But this is something she will appreciate and use," I assure him.

"Arg," Norris groans. "I made the stupid thing. I might as well give it to her."

The three of us approach Myriam who looks very anxious as she loads her shot gun.

"Allo, Myriam," Norris says nervously with a smile.

"Hello Norris, hello Connor, hello Riley," Myriam says quickly. "I'd love to stay and chat but I promised Ellen a bale of furs this week and am not even close to making good. I need to get out into the bush right away."

"Three hunters are better than one," Connor offers. "We can help if you like." He gestures to me and himself.

"Would you guys?" Myriam asks looking at us in relief. "I'd be much obliged."

Myriam turns to leave when Norris stops her. "I bring something for you," he says quickly and proceeds to produce the knife. "Maybe it will help."

Myriam's expression is shocked as she takes the knife and says, "I really must get moving. I will thank you properly when I get back...until then." She reaches up and presses a soft kiss to Norris' cheek. Then she turns to us. "Meet me at my Northern most hunting blind after you take your first skin."

Connor and Myriam take off into the woods and I turn to a very red Norris. "Good work, Norris," I say with a grin as I pat his shoulder before following Connor into the brush.

After two wolf pelts and three rabbit skins, we make out way to Myriam's blind. Out of the silence, I hear it. "Wait," I say holding out my arm in from of Connor. "Something's wrong."

"Connor? Riley? You out there? I Need some back-up!"

"It's Myriam!" I say quickly. Connor and I take off don't the trail and begin to hear gunshots and grunts of anger.

When we come into a clearing, we see Myriam struggling to fight against a poacher. The same poacher Connor scared off just a few weeks before I go here.

"Bloody hell. Not him," the poacher says when he sees Connor and then takes off running through the trees. Connor takes off after him in a dead sprint until they both disappear into the forest.

I run up to Myriam. "Are you alright?" I ask a bit breathless as I sheathe my sword.

"Yeah, I think so," Myriam says slowly as she puts a few loose strands behind her ear and picks up her fallen shot gun. Connor is emerging from the trees again with blood stains on the front of his white robes.

"Oh my god, Connor are you okay? Is that your blood?" I asks walking up to him.

He shakes his head. "That poacher will not be bothering us anymore," he says. I sigh in relief then smile up at Connor.

"If I hadn't had this blade, that lickspittle might've gutted me," Myriam says as she examines the knife more closely.

"A timely gift from Norris, it would seem," I say with a grin.

"Indeed," Myriam agrees. "I must make sure to thank him properly."

Myriam thanks us for the skins so Connor and I decide to walk home that evening and call it a day.

"Did you know that would happen?" Connor asks me as we walk.

"I knew every moment," I reply.

Connor chuckles in amusement.

We suddenly hear fast footfalls as Connor and I are walking up the steps to the manor. We turn around to see a small boy running towards us with a satchel slung over his shoulder and a letter in his hand.

"Are you… Riley and Connor?" the boy asks us.

"Yes we are," Connor says stepping forward.

"A message for you two," the boy hands Connor the letter then tips his hat to me before he runs off.

There are a few moments of silence as Connor reads through the letter which was sealed by a Templar Cross from perhaps someone's ring.

"Who is it from?" I ask, anxious to know.

"It is from my father," Connor replies slowly. "He wants us to meet him in New York right away to see what might be done."

_Sorry for the longer wait, I meant to post this Friday but I got really busy so here you have it anyways. The next chapter should be out soon. Thanks for all the support you guys give me I love you all! As always, rate, comment, follow, favorite. Bless your face. If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da dodo-do-do-do-do-do-follow. Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! Yes I know I keep changing my username on you guys, sorry. Trying to figure something out. But anyways, we're back to the story, and I had the brilliant idea of writing the Rise characters into a modern day story with Riley being then new kid that shows up in Connor's life and in his neighborhood and she's different like him and stuff like that. I might even add the _That One Moment _scene in that story if I can. And of course, it's up to you guys if I write it. I always love hearing your thoughts and ideas on what I should write next. But just wanted to share that with you, so here you have the tenth chapter of Revolution:_

_T. .B_

_P.S. This has been one of the funniest chapters I've written and I hope you enjoy it!_

_A Bossy Father, a Chase, and a Really Cute Officer_

It's dark. It's cold. It's wet. It's rainy. Why are we out here again?

Haytham and some guy are standing outside of Fort George talking about something that's making Haytham irritated at the man.

When Connor and I approach, he holds his hand out for us to wait.

"We need to know what the Loyalists are planning if we're to put an end to this," Haytham says in an annoyed tone to the man in the long coat and hat.

"I've tried!" the man protests. "But the soldiers themselves are told nothing now - only to await orders from above."

"Then keep digging," Haytham snaps. "Come find me when you have something worth sharing."

Then the informant nods and quickly leaves our sight.

Connor and I walk up to Haytham as he says confidently, "We're so close to victory. A few more well-placed attacks and we'll be able to put an end to this civil war and be rid of the Crown."

"What do you intend?" I ask.

"Well nothing at the moment - since we're completely in the dark," Haytham replies as if giving an excuse.

"I thought the Templars had eyes and ears everywhere," Connor says.

"Oh, we did," Haytham replies sounding annoyed. "Until you two started cutting them off."

I grin as I cross my arms over my chest. "And proud of it," I add sarcastically. Haytham turns and narrows his eyes at me. I simply smile back.

"Your contact said orders from above," Connor says, breaking the tension. "It tells us exactly what we need to do: track down the Loyalist commanders."

"Ooh, he's smarter that you ever were," I mumble and Haytham glares at me as Connor bites back a smile.

My hands slip from the ledge I hang on because of the freaking abundance of cold water running everywhere and falling from the dark sky above our heads.

The three of us are climbing up the walls and remains of the buildings charred, burned, and destroyed in the Great Fire that burned through a good portion of New York only a few weeks ago.

"Can't we come back when it's not cold and rainy and dark?" I complain as I hoist myself over a ledge.

"No," Haytham snaps from above me.

"Ooh, somebody missed their nap!" I call back and receive a splash of cold water that slides down my back. "Ooh, that was cold, Haytham!"

After a few more minutes of silent climbing, we finally make it to the meeting which has already begun. The several officers in the remains of the Trinity Church are standing in small groups huddled together as they speak to one another. We jump to a ledge right above them and crouch down to watch and listen.

"Haytham, scoot your butt," I mutter as I squeeze between him and Connor.

Haytham groans in annoyance as he moves more to the right for me. "Is this how people talk to one another in your time?" he mumbles to me.

"It's much worse," I reply. "I'm being nice today." I hear Connor chuckle before we all lean forward slightly and listen to the conversations.

"Have you considered the proposal?" an officer asks another.

"I'm unconvinced," the other replies. "To reinforce them would leave New York exposed. It's hard enough maintaining order with our current numbers. Cut in half..."

"Yet if we do not join with them, they risk defeat," a third officer cuts in. "And then what?"

"Well they should have come by sea..."

Haytham shakes his head as he grumbles, "They're talking in circles." The three of us rise to a standing position. "We'll learn nothing, watching as we are."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Connor asks sounding irritated. "March in there and demand answers?"

"Well, yes," Haytham says simply to his son as he glances at the two of us. Then he's jumping from the ledge we stand on to bury his hidden blades into the necks of the two guards below him as he hits the ground.

"Ambush!" an officer screams as the other men scramble to grab muskets or pistols to shoot.

Haytham unsheathes his sword as he gets back to his feet and readies for a fight. "Connor! Riley! A little help here?"

"The idiot's in way over his head," I mutter as I cross my arms over my chest. "I say we leave him down there and see how long he lasts." I pause for a moment as I watch the fight below. "I bet you ten bucks not even ten minutes."

Connor laughs at me as he pulls out his tomahawk and jumps into the fight easily taking out an unsuspecting redcoat below him. I see the three head officers have set up their firing line and let the guards and other officers to deal with us.

I load an arrow into my bow and fire it into the head of a redcoat coming at Haytham from behind. And he surprisingly looks up and nods to me. I instinctively nod back.

Jumping to one of the posts still standing in the church, I get a better view of the fight and better range.

"They're getting ready to fire, guys!" I shout to the two idiots below me.

They both quickly grab a nearby soldier and prepare for the bullets. The rain continues to fall and dampens my already heavy robes and makes me feel cold and even more tired that I already am.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, a bullet is whizzing past my ear and it smacks the post behind me.

"Oh hell no, not again!" say angrily as I put my bow back around me and jump from the pillar. I land on the red coat who thought it was smart to try and shoot me with a musket. A big mistake.

"Riley, on your left!" Haytham shouts to me as he stabs his opponent in the stomach.

I get to my feet and easily sidestep a bayonet in my ribs. Then I whip around and look the officer in the eye. He drops his musket and gets ready to run. I see the sheer terror in his eyes as I drive my hidden blades through his neck and chest.

Connor fires his pistol causing the sound to echo around the ruined church walls as he takes out the final guard. All that remains are three terrified officers who seem to shake in their boots at the sight of us. _Heck I would too._

"We'll bring them to my quarters at Fort George and see what secrets they might share," Haytham orders us as he tightens the ropes around the wrists of the third officer.

But then, I forget that the cute officer in the middle loosens his ropes and takes off running down the road.

"Aww crap," I mutter.

"Really?" Haytham complains as he throws his hands up in exasperation then turns to his son. "Well you'd best get after him, then."

"You go," Connor counters. "We will watch the prisoners."

"No, you do it," Haytham snaps back.

"Why me?" Connor complains.

"Oh for the love of God!" I shout as I rip my bow, arrows, and sword from my body. "Hold these." I toss my weapons to the two bickering idiots and take off after the officer.

"Help! Save me! I need help!" the officer screams as he runs through the streets shoving people as he tries to get to the guard tower nearby.

Getting the idea, I quickly scale a wall to a tall building and begin to run along the edge to keep sight of the terrified officer. I think he gets the impression that he lost me and slows down his pace. I fall onto a wooden ledge where most people have put their plants or where signs hang.

The officer looks up and panics when he sees me again and then tries to run faster. It's useless. But then he suddenly takes a sharp turn into another alleyway.

"Dammit," I mutter.

I jump up and grab the wooden post with a pulley hanging from it and find myself swinging into the alleyway. I drop down and roll forwards to absorb the fall and jump right back up and take off running once again.

When I reach the end of the alley, I look to my right and see the officer turning the corner to go around the building. Then I get a smart and stupid idea that could easily kill both of us when I look up at the wall before me.

I quickly climb up the brick wall in front of me and jump into an open window. Knowing that this is somebody's house, I try to get out as fast as possible and slide under the table before me and in slow motion it seems, I break through the large glass window with my body and find myself landing on the officer.

"Gotcha," I say triumphantly.

"W-wait a minute, you're a girl?" the cute officer stutters as I realize my hood fell off when I jumped through the building and hit the ground. So no everybody can see my awesome blond and rainbow hair.

"Absolutely," I say with a teeth-showing pearly white smile as I push the officer forward again towards Fort George. I blow blue and red hair away from my eyes. "Now, move!" I say to the annoyingly unmoving officer.

"Go to hell," the officer snaps back. "I will not tolerate such rudeness and disrespect from a child and I certainly will not take orders from a girl."

I stop in my tracks as my grip on the officer's arm tightens and be begins to shift uncomfortably at the pressure. "I swear to God, if I hear one more comment about my height or about how women don't do anything but sit at home and have kids, I'm gonna kill somebody. Again." The officer glances back at me in shock as if offended by my words and the fact that I've killed more than just a couple of people. It seems that the men of this era can't stand women talking back to them or being able to stand on their own. "Now move your butt!" I shove the redcoat forwards again.

Once we're at the entrance to Fort George, the cute officer stops again. "Wait, wait!" He says quickly. "I'll tell you anything you want. Anything! Only don't make me go in there!"

I laugh as I stand next to him. "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." I pause for a moment until he locks eyes with me. "I know exactly what's gonna happen in there and exactly what you're gonna say. So you might as well just chill out and let this stuff happen."

"But that means you know that when I cross that threshold and I'm a dead man!"

"Riley!" The officer and I turn forward and see Connor walking towards us. "I was worried you might have gotten lost."

I smile and shake my head as Connor hands me my weapons. "What? Me get lost?" I ask sarcastically then I laugh as I sheathe my sword. "No, I only had to get a little… creative with my tactics."

Connor grins. "Haytham is waiting." He says his father's name and the grin fades from his face.

I nod as I push the officer forward. "Let's go, dude."

"No, no, please," he stutters.

"It'll be fine," I say sarcastically. "And I thought you were the cute one." I shake my head.

"What?" Connor asks.

I shake my head again as I laugh and we begin to enter the cellar. "I'll tell you later, Connor."

"There you are, Riley," Haytham says in a sarcastic tone when he sees us walk in. "I was beginning to worry."

"Aww, Haytham missed me, you guys," I say in my happy and sweet tone to the five alive and dead guys in the room as I put a hand to my heart. Connor grins as Haytham rolls his eyes.

Connor then ties the officer to the middle chair binding his hands behind him. The redcoat looks around at the three of us with a terrified look in his eyes. I have to keep myself from looking at the two dead officers behind him in the dark shadows of the room. I wish they didn't need to die.

"What are the British planning?" Haytham asks after Connor steps away from the officer and stands beside me.

"To march from Philadelphia," the officer replies timidly. "That city's finished. New York's the key. They'll double our numbers - push back the rebels."

"When do they begin?" Haytham jumps right into the next question seeing that his first was answered. He holds his hands behind his back as he slowly paces back and forth before the redcoat.

"Two days from now," the officer answers.

"June 18th…" Connor says to his father. "We must warn Washington."

Haytham nods then turns back to the officer. "You see? That wasn't so very difficult, now was it?"

"I've t-told you everything!" the officer exclaims. "Now l-let me go!" He looks right at me and I have to turn away.

"Of course," Haytham says simply as he uses his hidden blade to cut the ropes that bind the officer's hands. I quickly shut my eyes and grip Connor's arm as I look away when I hear the hidden blade slice through the officer's neck and the muffled yelp before he dies.

I turn my head back around and see Haytham walking towards us and a bloody officer dead behind him with his head down. "The other two said the same," he says calmly to us as if a kill is nothing to him. But I know he hates doing it, he just never shows it. "It must be true."

"You didn't need to kill all of them," I say slowly with harshness in my tone.

"They'd have warned the Loyalists," Haytham says in protest. "You know better than anyone else here that I was going to do that anyway." He points an accusing finger at me as he speaks. "So why does this bother you so much, then?" I say nothing. Haytham sighs. "They'd given up everything they knew. I'll meet you two at Valley Forge." With that, Haytham leaves the room.

Connor and I find our own way out of Fort George in silence. I'm not quite sure what to say and it appears neither does Connor.

The streets of New York are quiet and now most of the people are probably asleep. British soldiers stand guard on rooftops or outside on the smelly and quiet streets watching the night. I pull my hood farther down over my face when I catch an officer's eye.

We decide to leave New York A.S.A.P. and get into the forest. So we steal a couple horses and ride into the Frontier in a still silence.

"Riley?"

Connor's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. "What?" I ask quietly.

"Why does this bother you so much?"

I heave a heavy sigh. "I don't know… it just does. I mean, I knew Haytham was gonna do it, but it just didn't seem real until now."

Connor is silent as he thinks on this. Then he speaks with a calm voice that makes me feel a bit better. "You know this story better than anyone ever will, Riley. So you know that things must happen the way you saw them."

My breath is shaky and I close my eyes to avoid tears that threaten to come. _I don't want him to die._ "But I don't want things to happen the way they should."

We decide to stop for the night in a nearby cave next to a stream and finish the journey in the morning. I tie off our horses when Connor makes a fire at the mouth of the cave.

I take a seat across from him as we stare into the orange and red movements of burning light.

Connor suddenly chuckles softly.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask looking up at him.

He looks back at me, the fames dancing across his dark golden eyes. "Do you remember that night when I found you in Boston and we camped out in the woods?" I smile and nod. "And you showed me your sketchbook and you didn't know if I was real or not?"

"That was before I knew what I was getting myself into," I say with a small grin.

Connor smiles. "I wish it would always be that simple."

I shake my head. "No. if it was, things would never be the same."

_Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. It would have been soooo long if I had actually gone as planned and written it like I said I would. But anyways, it's been my most favorite to write so far. I love writing banter between Riley and Haytham. They have the funniest relationship to me. Anyways, love you all so much! Rate, review, follow, like, comment, vote, whatever you guys wanna do. Bless your face, if you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da do-do-do-do-do-do-do-follow. Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! Okay so, this chapter was actually supposed to be part of chapter ten, but it was sooo long and I wanted to add more to this particular part of the story so I cut it up. Anyways, this is a somewhat important chapter from the actual game and for my version of the story. I have been dying to write this chapter for months. But enough talking, here's the eleventh chapter of Revolution:_

_TM3ACB_

_A Speech from a Trailer, a Betrayal, and a Remembrance_

I wake up to a firm warms chest against my body, soft breathing, and a slow steady heartbeat. I can't remember how I got here but I do remember getting really cold when the fire went out. Then that cold suddenly went away. And I fell asleep again to that slow steady heartbeat.

When I open my eyes, I see the blue and white of Assassin robes and the brass shiny buttons fastened to them. I snuggle closer to Connor as I feel him breathe in deeply and his strong arms encircle me holding me tighter. In this moment here, I feel safe and warm. Like nothing can hurt me when I'm here. I look up and see Connor slowly opening his eyes and he looks down at me. His big golden brown eyes seem to glow in the morning light as he gives me a sleepy smile which a gladly return. Even this simple look gives my butterflies.

"Good morning," I mumble.

"Good morning," Connor mumbles back and I feel his chest rumble as he speaks. "Did you sleep well?"

I smile and nod. "I guess we should go find Haytham then?' I say slowly not wanting to leave.

"No, not yet," Connor says as he rolls on top of me and leans down to kiss me. I smile and gladly cooperate.

"What took you two so long?" Haytham asks in an annoyed and impatient tone as we approach him outside of Valley Forge a little while after dusk.

"We got… busy," I say slowly. Connor fights back a laugh. I bite my lip to keep from smiling.

Haytham shakes his head. "I don't want to know."

I laugh. "If you're wondering, Haytham… I'm still a virgin."

Connor bursts out laughing and Haytham gives me a funny and look then rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Let's just get this over with."

I take the moment to piss off Haytham even more. "Aww does somebody not want to see the man that almost killed him?"

Haytham narrows his eyes at me while Connor looks at the both of us like we're crazy. Then the two of us are laughing till our sides hurt.

But behind my smiles and laugher, I hide pain and tears. Because I can never bear to watch this next part…

We haven't seen Valley Forge since last December when the men and the life of the camp was dead and cold. Now, six months later, the camp is full of chatter, laughter, soldier's swords and muskets clanking together, and the men marching with a lively upbeat vibe flowing through the air for once. And this time, I can agree with Haytham when he will write in his journal, "Here, I realized, was where independence could be born: with spirit, cooperation, and fortitude." But I would never tell him that I actually agree with him.

I glance over at Connor while we walk and see that he's much calmer than when we are in the city. His eyes are softer and have a sort of glow to them and he seems a little more off his guard when we enter the green woods. He shows so much more of his native side out here. I kind of like it.

"We should be sharing what we know with Lee, not Washington..." Haytham complains until Connor stops him and we all stand where we are.

"You seem to think we favor him," he says using his pissed off voice. "But our enemy is a notion, not a nation. It is wrong to compel obedience - whether to the British Crown or the Templar Cross. And I hope in time the Loyalists will see this too, for they are also victims." Haytham is still trying to find the right words to say to his son in return.

"You oppose tyranny," Haytham says also using his pissed off tone as he looks at the both of us. "These are just symptoms. Their true cause is human weakness. Why do you think I keep on trying to show you two the error of your ways?"

"You have _said _much yes, but you have _shown _us nothing," Connor snaps as he then pushes past Haytham and walks towards the Commander's tent.

"Then we'll have to remedy that then, won't we..." Haytham says with sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Haytham, I know what you're about to do," I say quietly to him so Connor won't hear. "Don't do it. You will lose your son and break all ties to ever seeing _her_ again."

"Come now, Riley," Haytham chuckles. "What could I possibly do to lose Connor or ever seeing Ziio again?" then he walks a bit faster to catch up with Connor.

"A whole mess of things," I mutter the answer quietly to myself before joining the boys at Washington's tent.

Commander Washington is bent over some documents and letters on his small wooden writing desk when we meet him outside the open flap of his tent.

I stand beside Connor as he gets the Commander's attention. "Sir."

Washington is a bit surprised to he us and looks a bit worried as he puts down his quill and says, "Hello, Connor. Riley. What brings you two here?" he makes a conscious effort to move his body in front of his writing desk. Haytham and I are the only ones that seem to notice.

"The British have recalled their men in Philadelphia," Connor says.

"They march for New York," I finish.

As Washington speaks, Haytham silently moves behind him to examine the documents Washington is failing to hide. "Very well. I'll move our forces to Monmouth. If we can rout them, we'll have finally turned the tide."

Haytham picks up a document. "And what's this?"

Washington's eyes widen when he realized that Haytham has discovered the letters he was trying to hide. "Private correspondence!" he quickly tries to reach for the letter in Haytham's hands but fails.

"Of course it is," Haytham says sarcastically. "Would you like to know what it says, Connor and Riley?"

"Haytham, don't-"I begin but Haytham stops me and turns to his son.

"It seems your good friend here has just ordered an attack on your village." Connor immediately snaps his head towards Washington with a shocked and unbelieving look on his face. "Although attack might be putting it mildly." Haytham turns to Washington. "Tell him, Commander."

Washington looks embarrassed and ashamed and disappointed as he keeps his head down and speaks. "We've been receiving reports of allied natives working with the British. I've asked my men to put a stop to it."

"By burning their villages, and salting the land," Haytham finishes, walking towards Washington. "By calling for their extermination, according to this letter. Not the first time either. Tell them what you did fourteen years ago."

"That was another time," Washington snaps at Haytham in protest. "The Seven Years' War."

"And so now you see what happens to this "great man" when under duress," Haytham says in a convincing tone to try and win Connor and I over. I know it's not working. "He makes excuses, displaces blame. Does a great many things, in fact - except take responsibility."

Washington gets ready to defend himself when Connor yells, "Enough! Who did what and why must wait. My people come first."

"Then let's be off," Haytham says calmly.

"No," Connor says angrily. "You and I are finished."

"Son…" Haytham says calmly in a caring tone like a real father would. But he's not Connor's father. He broke that tie a long time ago.

"Do you think me so soft that by calling me son I might change my mind?" Connor questions harshly. "How long did you sit on this information? Or am I to believe you discovered this now? My mother's blood may stain another's hands, but Charles Lee is no less a monster, and all he does, he does by your command." Connor points angrily to his father. Then to Washington. "A warning to you both- choose to follow us or oppose us and we will kill you." Connor then turns away from the two me and mutters, "Come on, Riley." He begins to walk towards the nearby horses.

"B-but, Connor…" I stutter. But I know it's useless. I then turn around to look at Haytham and Washington and look them in the eyes and shake my head in sadness and disappointment. Then I turn back around to join Connor on the large brown horse he sits on.

"We have to hurry!" I say quickly from behind Connor. "The messengers aren't too far but there's a camp next to your village that waits for the orders to attack.

"What do you propose we do?" Connor asks me after shooting a messenger in the head with his gun that was kneeling on the ground bent over his broken cart.

"Get rid of the messengers," I reply simply.

There are a few more minutes of silence between us as we gallop through the silent dark forest with the moon overhead our only light. Then we spot two messengers on horseback slowly trotting along the beaten trail. I feel Connor tense up and I wrap my arms tightly around the middle to assure him.

"I got the first one, you get the one in front of us," I mutter to Connor as I load an arrow into my bow.

Connor nods as he pulls out his tomahawk.

Balancing myself, I stand up on the saddle of the moving horse and pull back the string of my bow. I release and the arrow lodges itself in the back of the first dude's head. He falls from his horse, dead.

"Nice shot," Connor says to me.

"Why, thank you, good sir," I say like a lady with a little curtsy and bow. "I've had a little practice."

The second mad panics when he sees his comrade dead on the ground and then the two of us coming at him. Connor jumps from his horse and lands on the second messenger's and buries his tomahawk blade into the guy's shoulder and throws him to the ground.

I sit properly on my horse and kick her sides. She goes flying down the path past Connor.

"Riley, what are you doing?" Connor calls after me as he follows me on his own horse.

"Catching up to the final messenger!" I call back. "But we have to hurry!"

I then see the messenger in my sights. He's racing just as fast as me on his black horse.

"Come on, girl," I nudge my horse faster and load another arrow into my bow. I easily take out the final messenger with an arrow to the head. I slow down my horse to a trot to let Connor catch up.

Connor sights in frustration when he approaches me. "We should at least check and see if the village is alright."

I nod. "Lead the way."

Connor's village looks the same as when Connor left it to find Achilles. It's late in the evening so there are few people walking around or tending to fires. But everyone knew when we arrive because of the constant barking dogs.

Connor and I pull off our hoods as we enter the peaceful quiet village and leave our horses outside the wall of logs surrounding the log houses.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Riley! You're back!" Ziio comes running up and throws her arms around her son. Connor holds her tightly and closes his eyes so grateful to see her. My heart begins to hurt for my own mother.

"Hello, mother," Connor says softly.

"Hello, my son," Ziio says back.

When they release, Ziio turns to me. "Riley, it's so good to see you again." She pulls me into a hug like the ones my mother once gave me. Then she looks me over. "You have certainly changed these past few years here haven't you?" I smile. "But you look so much like your father. But you have your mother's eyes."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Connor asks looking confused as he studies us.

"Yep," I say keeping my arm around Ziio's shoulders and she keeps hers around my waist. "You know how I can see into the past?" Connor nods. "Well, you mother can see into the future. She saw everything that ever happened to me and she even saw me coming. She knew it was me when you and rescued her that night in the fire."

Connor looks over and Ziio to see if it's true. Ziio smiles and nod to her son. "That is… interesting," Connor says slowly. Then he looks around. "Where is Kanen'tó:kon?"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! You have returned!" the Clan Mother comes towards us limping slightly as she uses her long staff to support herself. "But why? I thought you would be with that other man."

I bite my lip as Connor looks at the Clan Mother, confused. "What other man?" He asks sounding worried with a concerned look on his face.

"Boiling Water. The one called Charles Lee," the Clan Mother replies leaning on her staff. "He took Kanen'tó:kon and a few others with him."

"What?! Where have they gone?" Connor asks looking worried and nervous.

"To push back those who would take our land," the Clan Mother replies calmly.

Connor turns around and looks at Ziio and me with a worried expression on his face. I look down at my boots to avoid his gaze. "No. this is wrong…" Connor says slowly.

"Why are you troubled?" the Clan Mother asks Connor. "Is this not what you wanted? For us to take a stand?"

"I… we have to go," Connor replies slowly. "We need to stop them."

Connor glances at me and I give him a nod. I begin to follow him out of the village when Ziio stops me and quickly grabs my arm.

"Riley, what is going on?" she asks with a concerned look on her face. "Is everything alright?"

I turn around to face her. "It's gonna be okay," I assure her. "Just make sure you are ready for something tragic and unexpected. Charles Lee is the monster. The man that nearly killed you. The reason Connor left to become who he is now. He is going to get all the men killed with this little stunt. We're going to stop him."

"What?" Ziio asks. "Wait…"

"Connor loves and misses you so much," I say taking her hands in mine. "We will be back soon," I release her hands and slowly back away. "I promise…"

"Be careful, Riley!" Ziio calls to me before I leave the village to find Connor.

"I promise, we're doing this for you own good," I say to the native I just put in a headlock until he stopped struggling and went unconscious. I suddenly hear loud grunts and shouting as I'm walking through the dark trees.

"Peace, Kanen'tó:kon!" I hear Connor's voice as he speaks in Mohawk to his best friend nearby.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," Kanen'tó:kon snarls. "Come to kill me yourself?"

"What?!" Connor exclaims at his friend.

When I find them, they are in a clearing in the trees so I can easily hide in the brush nearby to watch the final moments.

"Charles Lee told me everything," Kanen'tó:kon snarls holding his blade tightly, ready to strike. "The Patriots seek to destroy us. And you and Riley would aid them."

"That man is a liar!" Connor cries, trying to convince the boy he grew up with as they circle one another.

"He said you and Riley had been corrupted." Kanen'tó:kon continues. "That you two would try to deceive. But here they are on our doorstep. What say you to that?"

"It is a mistake!" Connor says with fright and pain lingering on his features. _He knows he has to do it._ I think this in my head as I feel the tears pooling in my eyes. I will always hate this moment.

"The only mistake was trusting you and Riley would keep us safe," Kanen'tó:kon snarls. "They have seduced you two. And you are turned against your own kind." He then tries to slice at Connor's middle using his knife but Connor is too quick and jumps back and misses the blow.

"Stop!" Connor cries.

"I will!" Kanen'tó:kon says. "When you and Riley are dead!" he suddenly wrestles Connor to the ground and gets on top of him trying to force his blade into Connor's neck.

I turn away when I see Connor's hand shoot up and bury his hidden blade into Kanen'tó:kon's neck.

The world fades as Connor throws Kanen'tó:kon off of him and onto his back and slowly sits up. He sits on the knees as he looks down at his dying friend with watery eyes.

"My passing wins you nothing, Ratonhnhaké:ton," Kanen'tó:kon manages to get out. "Charles Lee rides for Monmouth to reveal the Patriots' plans." Connor takes his friend's hand as he struggles to stay awake. "The Loyalists will destroy them. The revolution will be ended. The Crown victorious. Our people... safe." He closes his eyes and lays his head back down in the grass.

"It seems our people will never be safe," Connor whispers. "You are resting now, my friend." He slowly rests Kanen'tó:kon's hand back on his chest and gets back to his feet.

I rise from where I was crouched in the brush. Connor looks over and sees me. then the tears start to fall.

"Oh, Connor!" I cry as I run up to him and wrap my arms around his middle. I bury my face into his chest as he encircles his arms around my body and rests his head in my hair. "I'm so sorry," I whisper.

When I wake up again, I'm hugging a pillow. I feel around the cold sheets and realize that Connor left his room and has been gone a while.

I decided last night to stay with Connor in his room when we got home from the village after telling the Clan Mother and Ziio about Kanen'tó:kon to help comfort him. The ride home was silent and Connor seemed to want me to stay with him tonight but I can't blame him. He would have done the same for me.

I slowly sit up and look around the dark and quiet room. No sign of Connor. I immediately feel shivers up my spine when my bare feet touch the cold wooden floor. My robes sit on a chair next to Connor's on the opposite side of the room. So I pull on my small blue cardigan that was once my mother's favorite that I managed to save from the future. I pull it on over my black tank top and jeans as I silently leave Connor's dark room.

I silently walk down the stairs of the manor and can hear Achilles snoring from where I sand. Most of the candles are out save for one in the kitchen and the one that opens the basement. I walk towards it and find the door slightly ajar and some lights on below. I push open the door a bit more and silently walk down the old wooden stairs. Living in this house so long, I know where to stop and not be heard.

When my feet tough the cold stone of the basement floor, I look around the wide open training room and only see darkness except for the small candle underneath the portraits of the Templars still left. The candle sits on a small wooden table and beside it, sits a shirtless Connor with his head down resting on his arms.

I hear soft whimpers and sniffles as I approach him. He doesn't seem to know that I'm here so when I rest my hand lightly on his bare shoulder, he shivers and stops crying. He probably thinks I'm Achilles.

"Connor," I whisper softly.

He looks up at me with red eyes as he slowly sits up in his chair. "Riley? What are you doing up?" he talks to me like I'm a little kid or as if he doesn't was me here as he rubs his eyes.

"What are you doing up?" I ask putting my hands on my hips.

"Thinking," he mutters after a few moments of silence.

"About what?" I persist.

Connor sights in frustration as he gets to his feet. "You know what, Riley," he says using his annoyed tone on me.

"Yeah, I do know," I agree. "But I wanna hear you say it."

Connor is silent for a moment as he tries to put what his wants to say in words. "Tell me why you let me kill Kanen'tó:kon," he says. "I want a real answer."

I sigh. "It's not my place to alter history on who lives and who dies. I wanted to tell you everything. About Washington, you father, about me about your mother, for a long time. But if I did, it would have changed everything."

Connor is silent for a moment as he walks around the basement at a loss for words. Then he looks up at me. "You did not know him, you know. You cannot understand this pain that I have."

I open my mouth to protest.

"You may have seen him in your "visions." But you will never know or understand."

"Where is all this coming from?" I ask angrily. "I've saved you ass because of my dreams!"

"That does not matter," Connor says. "I could have done just fine without you."

I feel an immense anger inside me that I haven't felt since the Tea Party. "Whatever happened to, 'I needed you more that you will ever know?'" I ask raising my voice slightly.

"When you keep holding things from me, how can I trust you? Or even need your help?"

"I decided to stay here because I loved you and still do!" I say feeling my throat choke up. "I thought you would want me here to help you… to be with you…"

Connor gets ready to say something hurtful- I see it in his eyes. I prepare for the worst. But it doesn't come. He just slouches back down into his chair. "I can't do this anymore," he mutters.

"Do what?" I ask.

"I cannot finish this task," he says looking up at me in the eye. "What if I cannot kill Charles Lee?" He bows his head and buries his face in his hands.

"Connor?" I ask softly. "Look at me." he doesn't. "Connor, look at me." Connor slowly lifts his head and looks into my eyes with bi\g brown read and watery ones. I take a deep breath and speak.

"Is this not why you fight? To protect your people? This land offers something else than pain. Have you not seen the fruits of our labor? Raise your flag, this is a revolution. You have given people hope. You have given people faith. Paint that flag red with the blood you have shed over this. They will fight. And they will fall. Welcome to the new age. But in time, they will rise for their freedom. So rise! You will not bow and you will not break! And I will be here to see you do it…"

Connor gets up and takes me in his arms. "You will be here with me every step of the way."

"Why?" I ask pressing my face to his warm bare skin as I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Because I want you to."

_Sorry for the longish wait. I meant to post this Friday but I had a football game to go to so I left school early and didn't get home until 2am. But there you have it. This is probably one of my favorite chapters. I hope you enjoyed. So as always, review, comment, like, follow, favorite, do whatever it is you do. Bless you face. If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-follow! Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! I am soooo sorry for the long wait. I would have posted earlier but I didn't finish this chapter until today and I couldn't work on it because of band and school. But enough excuses, chapter thirteen is in the making so no worries. I should have it up before Sunday. Anyways, here is chapter twelve:_

_Pla2nBJ_

_A Couple Cannons, a Stupid Commander, and a Crazy Meeting_

_Haytham's gone,_ I keep telling myself. _I had the chance to stop him. I had the chance to keep them together. But I was too weak and scared to do it. And I now know that he will die…_

It's late but I can't sleep. I've been pacing my room for the last few hours. The storm outside my dark window keeps raging on. It torments me into staying awake. I would bunk in with Connor, but I don't wanna look weak and tell him that I'm still afraid of thunderstorms. But the storm isn't what's keeping me awake any longer.

_Why wasn't I strong enough? Why am I so scared? Why did I have to let that happen? _These questions bounce around in my head as I try to tell myself, it's gonna be okay. It's not working.

I wipe tears from my eyes and push back blond and red hair from my face. I walk into my bathroom and splash cold water onto my face. This will be a long night.

"We must hold this position for as long as it takes! If the enemy is allowed to push through, we will lose what precious little ground we've gained. The sacrifices your brothers have made today must not have been in vain! Now go! Bring the fight to our enemy! Make them rue the day they marched upon us!"

I yawn again as we listen to Lafayette's speech he says to his men. Connor and I left early this morning for Monmouth. We were able to spend about a day on the homestead after coming back from the village. But it rained all day and night so we ended up stuck inside, bored out of our minds. I could tell Achilles was glad to have us back for a little bit. I know he'll never admit it, but I know he misses us when we are gone on missions.

The ground is still muddy and wet at our feet, but the hot summer sun is quickly evaporating any moisture so it turns today into the hottest and the most humid day ever. This sucks.

"Why do you keep yawning?" Connor asks me as we listen to Lafayette's speech.

I shake my head. "I didn't get all that much sleep last night," I mutter.

We walk up to a very excited Lafayette in his fancy white powdered wig and long blue coat who sees us and says, "Riley, Connor, my friends." He puts a hand on Connor's shoulder as we walk to the edge of the hill. "You two have arrived just in time to bear witness to our glorious victory!"

The three of us look past the cannons and logs beside us and see that there are no redcoats in sight and the Patriot solders are already loaded and awaiting orders, for once ready as ever for the Battle of Monmouth.

"Where is Charles Lee?" Connor asks Lafayette not being bothered by the battle brewing below.

Lafayette turns to face us with an annoyed and angry look on his face. "That _batard_," he snarls. "He shows up in the middle of our preparations and just takes charge. Screams at everyone to advance and then rides away. I am left to pick up the pieces." I sense the anger and annoyance in his tone towards Lee. I let out an annoyed breath as I stand there sweaty and tired in my robes and boots.

Suddenly, we hear lots of shouting and gunfire. I turn my head and see the massive army of redcoats marching our way up the hill.

"Where did _they _come from?" Lafayette says nervously as he watches the solders take their formation. "Send word that we are falling back." He turns to a soldier nearby. Then shouts to his men, "Everyone to me! Now! Now!"

"We will hold the area while you bring them to safety," Connor says to Lafayette. I assure him and nod to the Major-General.

Lafayette nods and then turns around, puts two fingers to his mouth, and gives a loud whistle. A group of big buff soldiers with muskets at the ready comes running towards us. "I grant you two my finest soldiers to serve as your personal guards. There is nothing they will not do to ensure you two are victorious. Bonne chance, mon amis." With that, he quickly turns to run up the hill with the rest of his men.

"I am guessing he just said good luck?" Connor asks me as he pulls out his tomahawk.

I grin. "You're a fast learner."

The British troops are advancing and Connor is stupid and childish enough to thing that he can just jump over the remaining barricades and take them out himself. But I stop him.

"No, bad idea waiting to happen," I say holding his arm.

He stands straight in front of me. "Then what would you have me do?"

"You man the cannons, and I'll snipe the extras," I say to him as a soldier seems to read my mind and run up to me to place a loaded musket in my hands.

Connor nods to me and then turns to the men loading the cannons.

I scale a tall tree and load my musket as I see the British troops preparing faster than we ever did. "Connor, hurry it up!" I shout. "They're getting ready to fire!"

"Hold!" Connor says to the men and as he holds up his hand. He's waiting on the perfect moment right before the British have a chance to shoot.

"Fire!" the men send a spray of cannon balls and bullets into the British lines of men putting them down instantly.

I frown when I see more lines coming towards us. "Oh, come on," I mutter. Loading my musket again, I fire it into a soldier who was trying to break through our lines.

"Make ready to fire, men!" I call to the soldiers below me. I'm reloading my musket for the next round when I hear the sound. I snap my head up just in time to see it coming towards me. "Oh, sh-!" I throw myself from the tree I stand on and hit the ground landing on my feet. I toss my musket forwards as I jump and place my palms in the grass to flip forward and tumble out of the way. Wood chips, dirt, and leaves go flying everywhere and I feel like I just landed on solid concrete.

"Really?!" I ask holding my hands out after I get to my feet again and blow hair and leaves from my face. "Why do I always get hit with stuff?!"

Connor turns around and grins at me and then looks up and the tree I fell from that now has a cannon ball lodged into its trunk with smoke rising through its green leaves and branches.

I pick up my fallen musket and head towards Connor who is calling for another round of bullets and cannons. There are still tons of redcoats forming more lines. We're gonna run out of ammo before we even break through their defense lines.

"Looks like the trees are off limits for me," I say from Connor's side as I load powder into the musket clasped in my hands.

Connor chuckles. I glance up at him. It's the first time he's laughed since we got back from Valley Forget and his villages. I know how he feels. It's been a rough few weeks.

After a few more shots, we finally begin to see a decrease in the number of soldiers. But there's still too many and not enough bullets and cannons.

"We are low on ammunition, sir - and the enemy advances," a soldier says to Connor.

"Then we need to pull back, rejoin the others, and cover their escape," Connor says then motions for the remaining solders to fall back.

"If we tarry - we'll die," I say as I hand my musket to a nearby soldier. "Best we go!"

I follow Connor through Monmouth which is full of screaming soldiers, smoke, and lost families. We run down the long dusty roads pushing past soldiers and civilians. I catch sight of redcoats executing a family. I stop in my tracks. There's a little boy.

"Come on, men! We must fall back!" I hear a Patriot man shout at us. But I don't move.

"Riley, what are you doing?" Connor calls to me. "We have to leave, now!"

"Go without me!" I shout back as I run towards the redcoats with aimed guns at the innocent family.

"Riley! Come back!" I ignore Connor's pleas.

Afraid that I won't make it, I quickly pull a knife from my belt and throw without aiming. It lodges itself into the chest of an unsuspecting redcoat who immediately drops his musket and staggers backwards. The others look startled as they all look at me with blank expressions.

The redcoats' attention is drawn away from the poor family and directed on me.

"Hey! Why don't you assholes pick on somebody who can fight back?!" I mock them with a grin plastered to my face.

"Like you?" one of them snarls.

I hold out my arms wide and smile. "Come at me, bro!"

The one I hit with the knife yells as he swings at me with his musket. I pull out my sword just in time to keep the sharp bayonet blade from touching me. I push the man back and lean forward to stab his throat with my hidden blade while using my right hand that holds my sword to block another bayonet stab from the soldier to my right.

I kick the musket out of the redcoat's hands and I stab his chest with my sword. The other soldier look at me, terrified. I grin as I pull out my pistol and take him out with one shot.

I then turn to the terrified family. "Are you guys alright?" I ask as I sheathe my sword.

They all give my little nods. "Bless you, miss," the woman says to me as she holds a small infant in her arms that I didn't notice before. This makes me even more thrilled that I saved their lives. The man I assume is her husband puts an arm around her shoulders.

"My pleasure," I say with a nod. "Now hurry and leave this town. Take shelter in the woods until the fighting has died down."

The husband nods thanks to me as he leads his wife and child towards the woods.

Connor is running up to me on a horse. "Nice job," he says to me. "Now, we really must leave."

I nod as I begin to take Connor's hand so he can hoist onto he horse when I feel a tug on my robes.

"Wait!" a small voice cries. "P-please, take me with you!"

I look down and see a small boy with cuts and dirt covering his body and tear stains down his face looking up at me. When I kneel down in front of him, I ask, "Why didn't you go with your family?"

"T-that wasn't my f-family," he whimpers. "M-my real family is dead."

I try not to let my jaw drop. I turn around to face Connor. He gives me a look where I know I will get my way.

The three of us ride on horseback through the gunfire and fight going on. I sat the little boy between us as we ride. Connor cuts through a barn before we jump over a fence to follow a road up to where the rest of the Patriot army waits for us.

I bring the boy to a small rock where I can sit down. "Now, I need you to wait here while we talk to the General. Can you do that?"

The small boy gives me a small nod. I ruffle up his sandy blond hair and give him a small smile before I stand upright and walk towards Connor.

The two of us walk towards Lafayette who stands in front of Washington.

Lafayette's face lights up when he sees us. "Well done, my friends! You two have saved many lives today."

I give him a nod and a light grin before we all turn to Washington.

"Connor? Riley?"

Connor is the first to speak to Washington. "Charles Lee has betrayed you. He forced retreat in the midst of battle - hoping the loss would take the lives of your men and see you relieved of your command."

"What?!" Washington exclaims.

"I'm sure he'll come and spin a tale - saying he was outnumbered - or Connor and I are somehow to blame," I continue as I take a few steps towards Washington. "All lies. I will say it for Connor's sake one last time - that man is your enemy and he will not stop until you are dead or dishonored."

"Their tale reigns true," Lafayette says. "Lee was acting most odd upon the battlefield."

"I will investigate these allegations at once," Washington says to me.

"The time for that is long past," Connor says angrily to the Commander.

"This must be done properly," Washington says to Connor putting a hand on his shoulder. "Else we're no better than those we oppose. Never mind the political ramifications of such an act."

Connor glances at the Commander as he says, "Should you choose to spare Lee's life then I will take it myself. Enjoy your victory, Commander. It will be the last we deliver you."

The two of us walk away from the two men with our heads held high. I glance over at Connor.

"Get some horses ready, I need to talk to someone."

Connor nods to me as he then glances at the small boy watching us and then turns to walk towards the horses tide up on the other side of the field.

I turn around and walk towards the small boy as I pull off my hood. I hold out my hand for him. "Come on, kid. Let's get you cleaned up.

I lead him into the center of the camp towards the infirmary which is already filled with wounded and moaning soldiers on beds, blankets, and even the cold dirty ground. The few doctors that are around, struggle to tend to all of the injured. It's always hard to see scenes like this in a time period like this.

"Wait here," I say to the small boy. He nods and releases my hand.

I snag a bowl of water, some rages, a bottle of whiskey, and bandages before silently exiting the large tent. The boy follows me to a quieter part of the camp with fewer soldiers. We sit on some rocks under a large and shady oak tree.

The two of us sit in silence as I pour a little whiskey on the rag in my hand. The boy tenses up and whimpers when I press the rag to his soft cheek.

"Sorry," I mutter as I wet another rag to clean away the dirt from his face. The boy says nothing. So to keep his mind off of everything, I ask, "Si why were you with that family?"

"When they rounded us up," he begins. "I had already lost my family. They were killed when the first wave came." His voice becomes shaky. "I-I didn't want to die alone. So I say that I was the child of that family you recued… so they would kill me with them."

I have to blink tears away before I can speak again. "I watched my parents die too," I say slowly as I begin to clean the boy's arm. "I know how you feel right now… you feel like there's nowhere to go… no path to follow. You feel like… you've lost everything." I quickly snap out of my daze of memories as I begin to wrap his arm with some white clean bandages. "What's your name?"

"Connor."

I stop in mid-wrapping. "That's a good strong name," I say slowly to him.

He nods. "It was my father's name." he says this sadly.

I smile. "My parent's names were Robert and Allie. So they combined their names, to make my name Riley."

Connor turns around and smiles up at me. Then he says, "Your parents would be really proud of you, Riley."

I smile and nod and then look down to realize that I finished all of Connor's bandages without even realizing it. Maybe I should consider the medicine field. "Well, there you are. All clean up."

"Thank you, Riley," Connor says to me after hopping off the rock he sat on.

I cross my arms over my chest and tap my foot on the ground as I think for a moment. "Hmmm… what to do with you now…"

Connor looks up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Connor, come on!"

"I am already here!"

"No, silly! The other Connor!"

I take ten-year-old Connor's hand and walk him towards the docks.

We've been back on the homestead for a few weeks now and it seems little Connor has enjoyed being here. I know he misses his family. But I also know that staying here with us and living with Father Timothy in the church will be good for him. I somehow managed to talk my Connor into letting me grin him here. Achilles was happy and the homestead residents took him in as soon as we brought him here.

"Where are we going?" Little Connor says as he grips my hand.

"I wanna show you something," I reply with a smile.

It's a fairly nice day, considering the fact that it's in the middle of July and we're next to an ocean. Connor and I walk in our robes but keep our hoods down. I feel as though we loosen up on the homestead. There's no danger here that concerns us.

"Whoa!" Little Connor exclaims when we come into view of the ocean and docks. "What is that?" he points to the ship.

"That's the _Aquila,_" I say pointing to the huge blue and gold ship.

"Wow," he says slowly. "It's… it's amazing."

"She sure is," I say with a smile. Then I turn to my Connor. "I'm tired of land. Let's go sailing."

_Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed it. As always, rate, review, like, follow, favorite, vote, whatever it is you do. Bless you face. If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da do-do-do-do-do-do-do-follow! Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! I am sooo sorry for the wait. I have had the worst week ever. I would love to go into detail but it's best not said. Anyways, this chapter is shorter than normal; I think from now on until I finish Revolution it will be like that. By the way, I was looking at how I planned it, and there should be 18 to 20 chapters for Revolution. We are done with the main story line until the next book. So I really hope you enjoy these final chapters. Don't worry, there's so much more to come. But I doubt you guys wanna hear me talk the entire time, so here you have the thirteenth chapter of Revolution:_

Defending a Tiny Ship, Some Mines, and a Freaking Fake Broken Fort

"Ah, it's good to be at sea again! But I don't much like that sky."

Connor chuckles. "Even a pretty sunrise is a bad omen to you, Mister Faulkner."

I smile as I brush faded blue and yellow hair away from my eyes that fell from the long braid draped down my right shoulder. That was probably from placing my black captain's hat back on my head. I tug on my sword at my belt and feel the urge to tighten the laces on my hidden blades. I'm not quite sure why I'm so fidgety this early morning. Maybe I'm worried about little Connor back on the homestead, maybe about Biddle, or about the events soon to come. It's probably all three.

The sun is just now rising over the blue horizon of the East Coast. The golden rays cast a glow across the _Aquila _and our faces and reach out to color the ever-blue water. There's a warm breeze flowing through the white sails and makes the morning already seem cooler. The winter months aren't for a while but it feels like they've already arrived.

We left early this morning with some protest form little Connor, of course. I knew this would be more than just a fun and simple boat ride on the water. I also forgot how badass I feel and look in my captain uniform. Not to mention Connor in those pants…

"Where are these raiders?" Connor's question to Faulkner brings me back to the present. We are on the hunt for British raiders causing trouble in the Vineyards nearby. Amanda called us to inspect the situation.

"By guess and by God an Easterly course - t'wards the coast," Faulkner says to Connor. "Miss Mandy reports of some British boats gathering somewhere in these rocks, threatenin' the Vineyard."

"Is it Biddle's doing?" I ask.

"Where would you get that idea, Riley?" Connor asks me turning his head to look at me as he controls the wheel of the _Aquila._ I don't reply.

"We've only heard of the British causing problems here," Faulkner says. "And Nicholas Biddle sails for the Patriots, not the Loyalists."

"You never know," I mutter.

"Sails ahoy!" a crew member calls out.

We all turn our heads towards the British gunboats sailing our way. Or more towards the small merchant sloop we are trying to guard for safe passage back into the Vineyard.

"British gunboats after one of the Vineyard's ships captains!" Faulkner calls to us. "We must protect her! Draw their fire, captain! We need to keep the gunboats off 'er till she reaches the Vineyard pier!"

Connor steers the _Aquila _around a huge rock in the middle of the small bay before calling to the men, "Get ready to fire, men!" The gun officers order their men to take positions for the swivel guns.

"FIRE!"

The crew shoots a spray of small swivel cannons into the three small sloops preventing them from sinking the small merchant boat and blowing them up instantly.

"Nice shot," I say with a triumphant grin.

"What is next?" Connor asks glancing at me from the captain's wheel.

"Follow the merchant ship," I reply calmly. "There's trouble ahead."

As we follow the ship, the _Aquila _takes out a few more small gunboats before we come into view of some mines bobbing in the water formed into a line blocking our path.

"Mines, captains!" Faulkner says to us. "Destroy 'em or use 'em to our advantage. Either way, avoid the blasted things!"

"To our advantage? How?" Connor asks as he turns the _Aquila _away from some nearby rocks.

"Shoot the bloomin' things with the swivels when our targets get too close," Faulkner replies.

I order the men to take out the mines and leave one before Connor has a chance to bark anymore orders. I like to make sure all the men on this vessel know that I may be a small girl but I still have some authority around here.

"Riley! What are you doing?" Connor exclaims. "We need the mines for our advantage."

"Correction, we only need one," I say holding up my pointer finger. "You'll see." I walk up to Connor at the wheel. "Move." I push his large arm away from the wheel. He grins lightly at me before stepping to the side allowing me to take hold of the glorious wheel that I can barely see over.

I catch Connor and Faulkner trying not to laugh from behind me.

"Shut up, you two!" I yell as I turn the _Aquila _towards the last mine.

"Do you want us to shoot, captain?" a crew member behind a swivel gun asks me.

"Not yet," I call back. I angle the boat to the side and look to my right. The frigate and two sloops grow closer to us and I feel a grin creep into my features.

"Now?"

"Not yet!" I yell back. They're 30 feet… 20 feet… 10 feet… 5 feet… "FIRE!"

The men sire the swivel guns and blow up the last mine and destroy the final ships in a brilliant show of smoke, fire, and debris spraying everywhere.

I turn around and smile at the two shocked men behind me. I give a little bow and say, "It's all yours, gentlemen."

Faulkner and Connor quickly close their open mouths and compose themselves to where Connor can take the wheel again. He maneuvers the _Aquila _through some narrow rocks before coming into an open bay.

"She should be safe now but it's a hot chase," Faulkner says to us. "Get after them and end the threat on the Vineyard. They've veered north. Naught there but an abandoned fort."

"Look again," I say.

"FORT! FORT!" A crew member shouts to warns and the others.

Connor and Faulkner turn their heads towards the once abandoned fort.

"That lobcock shouldn't be there!" Robert exclaims.

"Well it _is _there, Mister Faulkner," Connor mutters.

"And it's too close to the Vineyard! Time and tide waits for no man! Take out her towers! Gotta avoid the mortars, sir!"

"Connor, swivels ain't gonna do it this time," I say to him as I begin to climb up the mast closest to the helm.

"Your heard her, men!" Connor shouts to the crew. "Man the cannons! Battle stations!"

I pull out my spyglass that once belonged to Connor as soon as I'm at the top of the crow's nest. I can see the three guard towers all full with men at every cannon and gun all dressed in long dark coats and dark hats. Templars. I jump from the mast without thinking and easily land on my feet next to Connor so I can warn him about the fort.

But of course, I don't get to because right when I hit the ground, he screams, "FIRE!" The crew fires a round of cannons into the first fort easily destroying it. The fort goes up in flames and sends a smoky smell down into the bay fogging up the area.

Connor doesn't realize that I landed right beside him. So he looks pretty shocked at my amazing self standing beside him. "Where did you come from?" He says quickly turning to look at me.

"From my mother's v-"

"Riley!" Connor shouts.

I laugh and hold up my hands. "Can't argue with mother nature."

Connor rolls his eyes trying to hide his grin before taking hold of the wheel again.

We finish off the last two towers with fewer problems but with more smoke filling out lungs.

They all now lay in ashes with black smoke and flames rising from their tops. I pull the spyglass from my face.

"That fort won't be troubling anybody no-more," Mister Faulkner says to us as we slowly sail away from the fort. "Bloody English have gone too far this time."

"That is the problem," I mutter.

"What reason would the English have to threaten Martha's Vineyard?" Connor asks looking at Faulkner and I. "It has no strategic value and its people remain peaceful. I fear an influence of a different kind saw to this."

"Templars," Faulkner and I say together.

Robert gives me a funny look as Connor continues. "But what they intend, I do not know."

"I'm telling you guys, it's Biddle and the Templars," I say crossing my arms over my chest as I stand slowing moving between the two men. "You two _did _see Biddle and Church at the Green Dragon Tavern talking together. That could mean more than you think." I had a point and they knew it; they just didn't want to believe that it was true.

"That is absurd, Riley," Connor says me with a hind a sarcasm in his tone. "We do not even know if Biddle was part of this."

"But we do know that Templars were responsible for this," I counter.

"She hasn't been wrong yet, Connor," Faulkner says backing me up. I nod with a grin. "Your orders?" Robert looks at the two of us.

Connor glances at Robert and I. Then he thinks for a moment. "We need time to piece things together. We set a course for home."

"Aye aye," Robert says lazily saluting us before turning around to talk to the gun officers.

Connor takes control of the helm again. I stand by his side and hug my arms around his waist as I rest my head on his upper right arm and sigh happily.

"What is it?" Connor asks laughing lightly as he glances at me.

"Nothing," I say with a smile as I hug him tighter. I can't wait to prove all of them wrong.

_Sorry for the wait you guys. I promise the next chapter will be out sooner. I've been pretty excited to write the final chapters of this book so I hope to be done before the end of the year. Fingers crossed. Anyways, love to all and as always, rate, like, comment, vote, follow, favorite, review, do whatever it is you do. Bless your face. If you sneezed during this chapter like I did, bless you. Peace off! Ba da do-do-do-do-do-do-do-follow! Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey Tubers! Happy Mule Day (Whatever that means)! Anyways, so I have been getting a lot of positive feedback from you guys over the last few chapters and I cannot express how thankful I am for each and every comment I get. I love you guys! You make me want to finish this trilogy to the best of my writing abilities. So I hope you are enjoying the extra missions in there. Most people who have played AC3 on Xbox know my frustration of the extra side missions and games you can get only on PlayStation. So just for you guys and everybody else, I am adding in those extras to my stories. They will be coming out within the next few chapters of Revolution. But anyway... here's the fourteenth chapter of Revolution:_

_P.S. You can check out my YouTube account for videos on my and any updates I have about my writing. Also, I will be posting to twitter as well for any updates on any of my stories. Links are in my profile._

_A Rescue, a Storm, and a Butt Slap_

It's not another week later when we get another call from Miss Mandy. But that's fine with me. I like the ocean.

I let go of Little Connor's hand before stepping with my right foot onto the _Aquila._

"Please come back soon," he pleads from Diana's side on the docks.

I give him a smile. "I promise." He waves to me until we leave the bay.

"Ahoy, Bobby!" Amanda's voice is heard as we all turn our heads towards a woman waving to us from a small row boat.

"Do you trust her?" Connor asks Mister Faulkner as I approach them putting my captain's hat back on my head.

"With my life, captain," Faulkner replies to Connor with a small grin.

When she approaches the _Aquila, _on her boat, Robert or "Bobby," helps her up like a real gentleman. I find it so adorable.

"Hello. Name's Amanda," She says to Connor and I shaking our hands. I give her a small nod. "You two must be the captains." Connor nods.

"Now - what's all this about then?" Robert asks Miss Mandy turning to her in a more serious tone.

"You stride into my bar off the piss and looking for officers," She begins looking only at Faulkner. "Days later I start hearing whispers the Ghost of the North Seas stalks the Atlantic again." She looks around our ship and smiles lightly before continuing. "The Aquila has returned and I need her help. Nicholas Biddle now sails for the Patriots, captaining the Randolph. But the man is raiding up and down the coast 'round Nantucket claiming it's a Loyalist post."

"Dirty, rotten, lying, bastard," I mutter crossing my over my chest sort of looking like a little kid pouting. I see Connor trying not to smile.

"Where is he now?" Connor asks Amanda after he composes himself still trying to ignore my comment.

Suddenly, we hear cannon fire and gunshots off in the distance. It's impossible to see with all the fog and dark clouds covering the night sky and blackening the ocean waves.

"Speak of the Devil," Amanda says quickly as we turn our heads to the cannon fire in the distance.

"Head below deck, Mandy," Faulkner says as he ushers Amanda towards the stairs at the center of the main deck. "It's safer there."

"I want to see this for myself," Connor says as he turns towards the main mast at the center of the deck.

"I'm coming with you," I say as I quickly follow him.

We walk up to the rope that will take us straight up instead of climbing up the whole way. Connor turns to me, "You better hold on," He says with a grin.

I smile as he wraps a strong arm around my waist. He cuts the rope and we go flying up to the top of the mast. Connor, being the gentleman that he is, helps me up to where we can jump to the other mast. We hop and run along one of the sail lines to get to the first mast. I climb up first and Connor follows me into the crow's nest.

Connor lowers the spyglass from his eye and hands it to me. We crouch together on the crow's nest as we take turns using the spyglass.

"It is the Randolph attacking a merchant ship near that fort," Connor says to as I watch the skirmish. "But why?"

I turn and give him my famous annoyed look after dropping the spyglass into my lap. "He's trying to get our attention and because he wants something."

Connor shakes his head as he chuckles lightly. "What on earth could Biddle want so badly that he has to attack merchant ships?" Leaving the question hanging, he slowly climbs down the main mast to join Faulkner at the wheel.

But I stop him. "Watch this," I say with a devilish grin. I jump from the crow's nest and grab the hook hanging from the front mast and using my weight, I get an easy way down to the bottom of the mast and land easily on the upper deck.

"You try!" I call to Connor as the hook goes flying back up.

He does the same thing I do just as easily. We then both walk towards Faulkner who is stand at the wheel awaiting orders.

"The Randolph is attacking a merchant vessel not far from here," Connor says to Faulkner once we're beside him.

"Your orders?" Faulkner asks.

"We need to find out what Biddle intends but we must hurry," Connor replies as he takes the wheel. "What else do you know of Biddle?" He asks no one in particular after a few minutes of silence as we ride towards the skirmish.

"He's a Templar," I say from where I sit on the railings in front to the wheel. Connor gives me _the_ look.

"All of the sudden Congress has a brand new ship for him to captain," Robert says bringing Connor out of his stare. "From British coxswain to captain of a Colonial Flagship. Something doesn't add up."

"Of course it doesn't," I mutter.

Connor lets out an annoyed sound before he turns the _Aquila _towards the helpless merchant ship.

"There's a storm comin', captains," Mister Faulkner says to us out of the silence. "Feels like a big one."

I give a light nod before I lean back lightly on my palms that are still resting on the railings in front of the wheel. I lean my head back and close my eyes. The night air is cool. A gentle breeze lifts loose strands of blond and faded orange hair into the air. I smell the sea with its salty aroma and invite it in as if it were an old friend. The crew is quiet and calm. They talk amongst themselves quietly or a sleeping around in odd places on the upper deck. I smile to myself. For once, and for only in this moment, everything is a t peace… That is until I feel huge drops of rain splash onto my face and soak through my black captain's uniform. "Well… crap," I mutter.

"I guess you were right about the storm, Mister Faulkner," Connor says to Robert as he struggles against the harsh winds blowing the sails and waves forward. I already begin to feel cool and have to adjust my hat to keep it from flying off.

"Rouge winds!" Robert yells. "Be careful captain!"

"Half sail!" I call to the crew before Connor can. The sails go down and the waves become less treacherous to move through.

"That wind'll push us hard-up those rocks!" Robert calls to us. "Veer off!" He's right, of course. The rocks on either side of the _Aquila _would surely do some damage.

The thunder and lightning quickly follow the pouring rain and cause me to have a sort of panic attack. I try to calm myself. It doesn't work. It becomes harder to breathe and my vision is becoming blurry. I brace myself on a railing until the fright passes.

The storm only seems to get worse once we leave the protection of the rocks. The merchant ship and the Randolph are beginning to become visible through the sheets of rain coming down.

"All heads down!" Connor shouts to us as a huge wave comes into view. I feel another wave of panic come over me.

The water seems to engulf the entire ship as the rain and ocean water splash across the deck smothering us all. I take cover as I feel a rush of cold water cover my body.

"Well done sir, that could have been ugly," Mister Faulkner says to Connor as he wipes water from his face after the wave has done its damage. "Another, captain! She's all yours." Another wave comes and covers the _Aquila _but we easily overcome it.

"Hurry, Connor!" I shout. "We can't let that merchant ship sink!"

"I know!" Connor shouts back.

"But the Randolph has turned sail," Faulkner says to us. "Do we chase him?"

"No," I say quickly.

"We cannot leave this merchant vessel to the mercy of the English," Connor adds.

"Why is Biddle doing this? Nantucket is for the Patriots!" Faulkner cries as the men prepare to fire some cannons.

"FIRE!" I scream and the swivel guns easily take out the few small sloops.

"The company he keeps tells me his true allegiance lies elsewhere," Connor says to Robert answering his question.

"Hell yeah, his allegiance is elsewhere!" I say as the crew loads up to fire the big cannons. "FIRE!" the swivel guns shoot the power barrels in the back of a frigate spraying some and fire everywhere.

"Last ship, captains!" a crew member calls to us.

"Will you do the honors, Connor?" I ask with a grin.

Connor grins back. "With pleasure. FIRE!" We watch the final sloop go up in flames and sink back into the watery depths where it belongs.

"A salute to us, captains," Faulkner says to us. "They're safe. What now?"

"Pursue the Randolph," Connor replies simply.

"My thoughts exactly," I say as Connor turns the wheel to follow the chicken Randolph.

We take on another wave before we find trouble waiting for us writing this hellish storm.

"Who are they?" Connor asks as we come into the sight of some frigates sailing about the storm.

"More English by the cut of their jibs," Faulkner replies.

"Where is the Randolph?" Connor asks as he maneuvers the _Aquila _through the large waves towards the frigates.

"He's gone, captain," Robert says sadly. "Cut and run. Left us to deal with this rabble. But this storm concerns me a great deal more!"

"We have little choice!" I say as Connor calls the men to fire.

"Aye," Robert agrees. "Time your shots between the waves, sir! Then we _must_ find shelter or it won't be cannon fire that ends us!"

"I agree with Faulkner, Connor," I say. "Forget about the Randolph and the frigates. We need to go!"

Connor says nothing for a moment. Then he agrees with my words.

"I'd say it's high time we find some cover from this storm captain!" Robert says quickly.

"I agree, Mister Faulkner! We make for the Vineyard."

"I have never seen weather like that," Connor says after an hour of sailing towards the Vineyard where we now rest. The storm is calmer and so is my heart rate and my now muscles can relax once again. The two of us lean on the railings of the upper deck watch the calmer waves roll by. I try to keep my shivering down so nobody will notice. It doesn't work.

"It's rare, but it happens," Mister Faulkner says casually. Then he puts a hand on our shoulders. "You two did well. What's bothering me is Biddle's a Patriot now. Why's he helping the British Navy like that? Old friends maybe?"

"How would you convince the Continental Congress that the Navy needs more ships?" Connor asks him.

"The rash of British raiding along the coast is reason enough to address the gripe," Robert replies. "Gunboats at the Vineyard, now this..."

"Hm... Biddle aims to be the first Admiral of the Colonial Navy and is making a case for the need," Connor says before Amanda comes up.

"That was some deft sailing, captains!" she says with a grin on her face as she walks up to us. "I was watching from the gun deck."

"What were you doing on the gun deck!?" Faulkner exclaims turning to her. "I told you to stay out of harm's way!"

"I'm fine, bobby. Not to worry," Amanda says in an annoyed tone to Robert before she turns to Connor and I. "The people of Nantucket are surely grateful. And so am I. Glad you're back." She then slaps Faulkner's butt before casually walking away.

The two men look at each other while Faulkner has a satisfied look on his face and Connor just looks like he's trying not to laugh.

"Well…" I say slowly. "I guess that's that."

"Not quite," Connor says turning around to face me. "I see you shivering over here." He pulls me into his firm large chest and wraps his arms around me in a warm embrace. I snuggle up to him and smile. Maybe things are really turning around...

"Are you Riley?" The messenger boy asks me a few days later.

"Yes," I say from the open door of the manor.

"A message from the General." He hands me the letter before running off down the road.

I shrug as I look down at the letter in my hands while I walk back inside the manor and close the door.

"Who was that?" Connor asks approaching me.

"A messenger," I reply as I tear open the seal.

"Who is it from?"

I read through the letter and then with wide eyes look back up at Connor.

"What?" he asks confused. I hand him the letter.

"It's from George Washington," I say slowly. "And he needs our help."

_Sorry for the delay in the chapter. I got caught up in some things. But there you have it. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter for updates. Links are on my profile. As always, rate, comment, review, follow, vote, favorite, do whatever it is you do. Keep cool. Happy Birthday if today is you Birthday. Da- da- da-da-da-daaaa-da-da-da-Suuubscriibe! _


End file.
